Just One World after All
by Nadyell
Summary: Sasuke, a rock star, meets one of his fans as they were about to buy the same and last copy of a certain CD. Who says they can't fall in love since this is just one world after all. Completely AU. Mainly SasuSaku. Epilogue is Up!
1. They Greet

**Summary: **Sasuke, a rock star, meets one of his fans as they were about to buy the same and last copy of a certain CD. Who says they can't fall in love since this is just one world after all. Completely AU. Mainly SasuSaku.

****

**Pairing: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTenten, ItachiOC (maybe), AnkoKaka

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and if I did, I would probably promote the pairings up there, save maybe the ItachiOC thing. I only own the OC who will be paired up with Itachi… if I ever plan on pursuing that thought.

****

**Just One World after All**

Chapter One – They Greet

"It's the last copy!" said a pink-haired woman in a sing-song voice as she picked up the CD. As she did so, another hand grasped the same album she was about to buy. Blinking, she looked at the hand then traced it to see the face of a man, about her age, which was twenty-three. "Hey," she said indignantly as she began thinking of whom this raven haired onyx eyed man reminded her of, "That's the last copy and I found it first fair and square!"

"Oh," he countered smoothly as he stood up straight. The woman blinked upwards for the man was taller than her. "But I don't see your name on it," he said calmly as he still held on to the copy of the CD, "I've been looking for this one album and this is the one copy of that album." He still held his calm gaze as he looked down at the woman.

"But… but…!" sputtered the woman as she held onto the CD case, "I've been looking for this album ever since Phantasm broke up which was four years ago!" Huffing, her eyes welled up with tears as she clung onto that CD. It was true. When Phantasm was first formed, she loved all their songs and had all their CD's except for this one. She remained a true fan, only being able to watch their concert once, before they broke up four years ago. Sighing, the man let go. He despised seeing a woman on the verge of tears or already crying. It reminded him of that day.

"Fine," said the man as he pocketed his hands, "You can have the CD. Just, you owe me something Miss…?" The man blinked as he gazed at her, waiting for her name. He really wanted that CD but because she was on the verge of tears, he gave the CD up so that she wouldn't cry. He earned a yip of delight when the woman realized that he would let her have the CD.

"I'll tell you my name if you accompany me to the counter and tell me just what I owe you," said the woman slyly as she began walking to the counter. Heaving a heavy sigh, the man followed her and waited right beside her as she paid. "It's Haruno Sakura," said the woman, Sakura, as they began making their way to the exit of the store, "And how, exactly, do you want me to pay you back by letting me have this CD Mister…?"

"Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke," said the man, Sasuke as they exited the store, "Burn me a copy of that CD since even I was a fan of Phantasm and have a drink of coffee, or something, with me before we split. I'll give you my address so you can mail the copy to me, or something." Sakura's eyes widened slightly as she smacked her head softly.

"I knew you looked familiar! You're that guitarist from the band Sharingan!" said Sakura giddily as she realized that he was a famous rock star and she didn't even realize that. "I love your band! Besides Phantasm, I have all your CD's! I especially loved the cover of your latest album! It was so creative. It was all crimson red, as if it was an eye, and it had three comma-like things surrounding the hole in the middle of the CD." Sasuke, as said by Sakura, was the guitarist and main vocalist. His brother, Itachi, was the bassist and back up vocalist. Hyuuga Neji was the second guitarist and Uzumaki Naruto was the drummer.

"Glad to see I have another fan," said Sasuke sarcastically as he pocketed his hands. He didn't need another member in his unofficial fan club. The president was his schoolmate and she kept bugging him about how she truly loved him. "I don't need another member in that damned fan club she started since Sharingan was formed," growled Sasuke lowly as they walked on.

"Don't worry," said Sakura warmly as she looked at the suddenly cold man, "I won't be like your fan girls. I'm too busy with my work anyway so I just listen to music and if I get the chance, a concert or something." Sasuke raised an eyebrow as they continued walking, somewhat telling her to explain more. "My work," said Sakura amiably as they moved forward, "I own a coffee and bakeshop along with my best friend, Hyuuga Hinata. We can have coffee and a piece of cake or something there if you want." It had been her dream to become a pastry chef, ever since she was a little child and got that first 'Little Miss Sunshine' oven when she was seven.

"Fine, let's go there. What's your shop called?" asked Sasuke, out of pure curiosity. He had hoped that it was 'Blossoms Bakery and Coffee Shop' because every now and then, he would have someone order a cake and some coffee from there. It was good stuff, real good stuff. Even his even more anti-social brother Itachi liked the food there and if the Uchiha brothers both liked the same thing, it must mean that it was very, more of extremely really, good.

"Blossoms Bakery and Coffee Shop," she replied as they walked towards the quaint shop. It wasn't that big, nor was it that small. For a bakery that had just opened three years ago, it was rather successful. It only had one branch, seeing as it was a local Kyoto bakery. Sakura and Hinata had both been rather flustered when they read the local newspaper and their quaint bakery was featured in one of the must-visits. Ever since, their business had been booming. It was just the two of them who basically ran the shop, hiring a couple of part-time workers to help distribute the orders and such.

"I see," said Sasuke, ending the conversation quite abruptly. He was quite relieved when he found out that she did own the bakery he was thinking of. He never actually stepped inside the store itself because he always ordered someone to go there and buy some pastries or a cake and a thermos of coffee. The first time he had it was when Naruto spotted the rather busy bakery and decided to check it out, seeing as a lot of people did. Since then, whenever the members of Sharingan wanted coffee, cake and/or pastries, they would always ask someone to get it for them. Soon enough, they reached the bakery, which, as usual, was swarming with people.

"Come! We'll eat in my office," said Sakura as she dragged a surprised Sasuke to the back entrance, "I'll introduce you to Hinata-chan! Have any special requests for coffee and cake or pastries?" Sasuke shrugged wordlessly as they entered the smallish but neat and organized office. Well, it seemed to be neat and organized but inside the recipe file cabinet, it was complete havoc. When Sakura and Hinata felt like it, they'd grab a thick wad of recipes that they've collected over the years and decide to add something new to the already good menu.

"Oh, hello, Sakura-chan," greeted a dark haired pale eyed woman shyly as Sakura came in, along with Sasuke of course. Squinting slightly, the woman looked at Sasuke. "Oh! Hello, Sasuke-san," said the woman, again, shyly, "How is cousin Neji? I hope he's doing alright." Sakura blinked. Hinata was related to one of the people of Sharingan?!

"Fine, Hinata," mumbled Sasuke as he pocketed his hands, "Why must you ask? Don't you see him every time your family has a get-together or something? Neji would always start snapping, more often, at Naruto every time he has to be sent off to that… whatever it is." Hinata winced slightly, maybe because it was her younger sister, Hanabi, who made it an even worse occasion. Hanabi would always start rambling on about how cool it was for Neji to be in a famous band and bring her friends over who just found Neji the best, among the four of them.

"Oh, nothing," said Hinata softly as she held her hands together, "I'll leave you two now. Ryuki and Sae are pretty busy serving the people and I'm done with my break." With that, Hinata bowed and left Sakura and Sasuke to… their own little coffee break.

"Hmmm. I never knew Neji and Hinata-chan was related," said Sakura inaudibly as she hugged herself slightly. Grinning lopsidedly, Sakura turned around to face Sasuke, who was staring at the wall, as if he wanted to burn it down or something. "So," began Sakura as she dragged him and forced him to sit on the chair in front of her desk, "What do you want, coffee or cake or pastries? You name it!"

"Decaf and a slice of your Hazelnut Cream Cake," said Sasuke simply as he rested his elbows on the oaken desk. Nodding she excused herself to get what Sasuke had 'ordered'. Luckily, she had that particular cake in the oven right before she left in order to get that CD. It took about thirty minutes for that cake to finish baking and it had been forty-five minutes since she left so it would have been out cooling on a rack for the next fifteen minutes. She always loved freshly baked cakes and a mug of steaming milk or coffee along with it.

"I guess I'll have this and milk for this afternoon," said Sakura finally as she took out a knife, two forks and two plates. Shuffling slowly so as not to drop the plates and the silverware, Sakura made her way to where the cake was cooling; sighing, she set the plates and forks down then promptly began to cut a medium sized slice for Sasuke and for herself. As soon as the knife touched the cake, Sakura felt it glide smoothly though the crumbly cake and through the smooth hazelnut flavored filling that was sandwiched between two chocolate-flavored cakes. Soon, she was finally able to cut two slices and move them onto separate plates. Putting a fork beside the slice, Sakura picked up the plate and walked over towards where Sasuke was seated. "Here you go," said Sakura professionally, "One slice of our Hazelnut Cream Cake! Please wait for another few minutes so I can prepare your coffee." With that, she set down both plates on the table and shuffled off to prepare his coffee and her milk.

"Hmm," mumbled Sasuke as he idly traced patterns on the white porcelain with his fork, "I wonder what possessed me to order –this-." When Naruto first brought some cake from the bakery into the studio, everyone criticized him pointedly about how late he was for the recording session. Neji was grumbling about how annoying Naruto was, Itachi was busy trying to glare down some helpless plant, broody man and Sasuke was standing in front of the window that revealed the booth, his hands in his pockets. Naruto gave a muffled laugh and gave his excuse which was he bought some cake for a snack later and he didn't expect the line to be even longer than he thought. Accepting his measly excuse, the band began recording the next couple of tracks for their latest album, Spin. As soon as they were resting, Naruto happily opened the box and began slicing the cake and handing out pieces to everyone. Much to the other band members' annoyance, they actually liked the damn cake.

"Here you go," said Sakura as she entered the room again with two steaming mugs in her hand, "Coffee for you and steaming milk for me!" Smiling slightly, she set his mug down in front of him, set her mug down beside her plate and sat down on the chair opposite of him. "Go on, eat!" urged Sakura as she waited for Sasuke to eat, "That particular cake has been cooling for the past fifteen minutes so it should still be a bit warm." Shrugging, Sasuke began eating his cake and drinking coffee at the same time. "Like it?" asked Sakura, not knowing if he actually ate here before. For all she knew, someone could have suggested for him to eat that particular cake if ever he had passed by.

"It's alright," lied Sasuke as he savored every bit of the delicious cake. He hated someone knowing that he actually liked something. He disliked a lot of things and liked… hardly anything. Why tarnish his reputation for just a silly slice of cake? Sakura nodded and began eating her own slice of cake, stopping every now and then to sip her milk. The entire time they were there was quiet, with the occasional accidental slurps of their drink. Soon, they were done, little crumbs of chocolate cake and flecks of the hazelnut cream remained on their plate. If it were Naruto's plate, he would probably be licking it, literally, clean by now.

"Well," spoke Sakura nervously as she looked at Sasuke. She was nervous because one, he was a rock star, eating at her and Hinata's little bakery and two, she had nothing else to say. "Uhm…" began Sakura weakly as she looked at him again, "What now?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He wasn't in the mood for a conversation.

"Here," mumbled Sasuke as he put a thin card on the table, "My address. Uhh… thanks for the free coffee and cake. Stop by anytime when you've got that CD ready because if not, I'll hunt you down to this bakery of yours and make you burn me a copy of that CD." Silently, he rose. Nodding his head in acknowledgement, he stood up and left the quaint little café, leaving Sakura to do whatever she had left to do for that day. As far as he knew, by what the sign had mentioned, the café closed at six in the evening and it was only four-thirty, leaving her an hour and thirty minutes left to work. As he began walking on the hot concrete called a pavement, his thoughts began lingering as to why he let her take that final copy of the CD he had been searching for. His own brother knew that he was looking for that CD and yet, he let that woman, Sakura, take it without a fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- At the Studio

"Argh! Where's that bastard?!" whined an overly loud blonde man, about twenty-three. "I want my ramen!" he huffed as he slumped down onto the couch, much to the annoyance of a crimson-eyed man and a white eyed man. Both wanted to just kill the blonde but just then, the door swung open and Sasuke entered the room with an annoyingly steaming hot package with him that sent whiffs of ramen-scented air floating towards where the other three were sitting. "Finally!" cheered the blonde as he grabbed the package from Sasuke. With that, he happily began eating his ramen, ignoring the other three members of Sharingan.

"Stupid Naruto," growled Sasuke lowly as his grip on the package, the ramen, was released suddenly. "Why do you all look so annoyed, especially you, Neji," asked Sasuke, uninterested. While he was off getting a free mug of coffee and a free slice of cake, the three of them were stuck in the studio with nothing better to do with their lives. It bothered Sasuke that he had asked them a question. "Never mind, forget I even asked it," mumbled Sasuke as he pocketed his hands.

"Where's the CD, brother," asked the crimson eyed man, Itachi, as he eyed Sasuke who wasn't holding a square-shaped package at all, "I thought you wanted to get that CD of… Phantasm was it?" Shrugging, Sasuke assumed his usual position in front of the window that revealed the studio booth. They weren't about to record something today because their latest album, Spin, was released fairly recently. They were going to talk about what song they were going to create a music video for.

"Where is Kakashi," asked the white-eyed man, Neji, as he turned his gaze around so as not to watch Naruto slurp his ramen with a disgusting look on his face, "He said he'd be here any minute now." He hated being made to wait. He, Sasuke and Itachi hated being made to wait. Naruto was just loud and obnoxious every time they waited for their ever-so-late agent that the three of them, even though they were harassed and annoyed, would take turns every so often to get Naruto ramen from the store in the lobby, just so he would shut up.

"Hello my little children!" said a voice with a fake fatherly tone in it, so fake that Sasuke and the other two, if they had not self-control, would have thrown up already. "How have you been while I was out?" His visible eye crinkled in amusement. Why visible eye? Well, he had a long, rectangular navy-blue cloth covering his left eye for some reason or another. The only time the four boys of Sharingan actually saw his left eye was when he was overtly drunk and he somehow pulled off that cloth of his.

"Shut up, Kakashi," growled Itachi, who had the least amount of patience a man could have, "Just, shut up and let's decide the damn song already." Kakashi, their silver-haired agent, was –always- late; never for the life of them could they figure out why. Other than that, he always read one of his perverted books in the series Icha Icha Paradise.

"Fine, fine," mumbled the silver haired man as he pocketed his hands. Slumping down on one of the free couches, he motioned for Naruto to stop slurping his ramen, for Sasuke to sit down on one of the other free chairs and for Itachi and Neji to stop glaring at him like that. "Alright," said Kakashi as he pulled out a copy of their latest album, "Let's pick a song, shall we? I've been getting feedback, at least from my coworkers who have children who have Spin, that they like 'Exhausted' the best. Just a suggestion for you guys to have an easier time choosing." As they heard Kakashi say the title of that song, the rock tunes began playing in their heads.

Sasuke, along with Itachi, wrote the song. Itachi wrote the lyrics while Sasuke figured out the parts of the guitars and the bass. Naruto and Neji, every once in a while, would go over to the Uchiha mansion and the four of them would run a test on how 'Exhausted' sounded so far. It took them about a month to finish that single song out of the twelve tracks in Spin. It, by far, was the group's favorite song because, of course, it talked about how, when they were still younger, forced to do something that they didn't want to.  

"Fine," said the four in agreement, "The next video will be for Exhausted." Grinning in satisfaction, not that you could see his lips curve beneath that mask of his, Kakashi scribbled that down on a piece of paper. "Now, can we go?" said three out of the four, guess who didn't say this, with a harassed tone, "We have better things to do than wait for you all day." Kakashi's eye crinkled as he nodded. Standing up silently, all three of the black haired boys walked out of the brightly lit studio as Naruto just continued his little act of slurping the rest of the ramen down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- To Be Continued…

So! How did you guys like the fic so far? It's completely AU, but, then, I warned you! I hope you guys like it! If you plan to review, please put in 'OC' at the beginning of your review so I can find out if you want Itachi to be paired up with someone! Hope you review so I can get down starting writing the second chapter as soon as possible!

**Next Chapter: **Chapter Two – They Meet

**Preview:** "Let's go to Blossoms!" cheered Naruto as the five of them walked in the Kyoto streets. Because most people were either out of town, it was a three-day-weekend for everyone in Japan that week, or just lazing around or planning to do something later that afternoon, not too many people were outside so surprisingly, they weren't mobbed or anything.


	2. They Meet

**Summary: **Sasuke, a rock star, meets one of his fans as they were about to buy the same and last copy of a certain CD. Who says they can't fall in love since this is just one world after all. Completely AU. Mainly SasuSaku.

****

**Pairings: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTenten, ItachiOC (maybe), AnkoKaka

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and if I did, I would probably promote the pairings up there, save maybe the ItachiOC thing. I only own the OC who will be paired up with Itachi… if I ever plan on pursuing that thought.

**Just One World after All**

Chapter Two – They Meet

"Hum," murmured Sakura as she began clicking away in front of her computer screen. It had been three days since she met Uchiha Sasuke of the band Sharingan and his words about burning him a copy of the Phantasm CD and if she didn't, he'd hunt her down at the bakery stayed stuck in her mind. His card, the one he gave her before leaving, it was pinned to a smallish cork bulletin board in her room. Above that, she wrote a message in big, bold letters: 'Burn Sasuke the Phantasm CD.' "Wonder why he let me have the CD," she murmured to herself as she began the process of burning him a copy, "Oh well, either way, I've still got the original thing!" As soon as the writer began its work, Sakura stood up from her computer chair and walked over to her closet in order to pick out some clothes.

She had just arrived from work and finally had no more things to do other than to burn the rock star a copy of the disc. Groaning in physical pain, she went to the gym that day because in her words, she was starting to get fat, Sakura finally decided on wearing a plain white tank top and a pair of gray shorts that evening. Looking one last time at her computer's screen, which had just gone on screensaver mode, Sakura dragged herself to the bathroom where a long and hot-water shower would await her. Entering the bathroom, she locked the door so that no one would come in. It wouldn't matter if she did or didn't anyway. Hinata was her roommate in their apartment at Jade Stone Apartments and even if the door was unlocked, Hinata would always knock before entering. Regardless of that, she still locked the door out of pure habit because when she still lived with her parents, her cousins, boys no less, would always barge in her bathroom when she was taking a bath.

Undressing from her plain red dress with its white circles imprinted on it, Sakura began her preparations for a bath. While she was undressing, she had already switched on the tub because she wanted to soak in the lukewarm water for quite some time, so as to relieve the stress of her muscles. As soon as she had fully undressed and only had a towel wrapped around her body, Sakura switched the faucet off. Dipping her hand into the water to check if it was a good temperature, Sakura sighed in pleasure at the contact of her hand and the water. Deciding to stop stalling herself from life's simple luxuries, Sakura peeled the towel off from her body and entered the tub, letting her body soak in the warmth that the water in the tub had to offer her.

"This is the life," said Sakura as she began incorporating her vanilla-scented shampoo into her long pink hair, "Me, in a warm tub of water. It's just a great life." As she said that, she stopped scrubbing her hair so vigorously altogether. Letting her hands fall limp at her side, underneath the water, Sakura let the foamy shampoo stay on her pink hair, letting her long locks soak in the scent before she'd start draining the water then stand up. This was the way she always took a bath. She started with a warm tub of water then stay there for a few minutes. After that, she'd shampoo her hair with her favorite vanilla-scented shampoo then let the foamed shampoo stay there for a minute or so. Then, she'd drain the tub of its content, stand up, make the water come out from the shower head, rinse off the remaining of the foamed up shampoo then she'd soap her body clean.

Washing the foamy residue on her hands with the tub water, Sakura then unplugged the drain and stood up. As soon as the water was slightly covering her feet, Sakura switched the faucet on then made the water go out of the shower head, proceeding to clean the rest of her body.

Ten minutes later, Sakura was dressed up with her white tank top and gray shorts, her pink hair held in a makeshift turban using her light pink towel. A lot of people said that her hair would dry quicker if after rubbing as much of the water off with a towel, she'd put it in a makeshift towel turban. Sakura, satisfied with her handiwork of putting her hair in a turban, began brushing her teeth. Soon, she was done with all the things she needed to do in the bathroom, unlocked the door and exited it. To her surprise, she found Hinata on her bed, in her light violet pajama pants and shirt.

"Ano, Sakura-chan," said Hinata as she twiddled with her thumbs, "Sorry to come inside your room without you knowing but I was thinking of putting another pastry or cake into the bakery's menu. It's been three months since we last did that and I was thinking of doing that now." Hinata was, obviously, her every-shy best friend. Even if they were best friends ever since they were in preschool, Hinata would still blush and act shy around her. They've known each other for eighteen years and yet, Hinata as still shy around her.

"Well, alright, let me just get the recipe files from my drawer," said Sakura as she shuffled over to her desk and opened one of the four side drawers. Grabbing a thick manila envelope and kicking the drawer shut, Sakura heaved the envelope over to her bed and plopped it down beside Hinata. "Oh, can you wait a few minutes more, Hinata-chan?" asked Sakura as she looked at the white-eyed woman, "I still have to brush my hair and check on how the CD burning is?" Hinata blinked and nodded as she began to take out thick wads of recipes from the manila envelope. Shuffling over to her bathroom, Sakura undid the towel-turban and began brushing her hair. Exiting the bathroom with her now-dry pink hair, Sakura sat in front of her computer and checked how much the writer was able to finish while she took a bath.

"Sakura-chan?" spoke up Hinata as she looked at her best friend, "What CD is that, exactly?" Hinata blushed at somewhat prying into Sakura's personal matters but asking what CD she had burned was no more personal than asking what she had wanted to eat for dinner. Hinata had an odd perception of what were personal matters and what weren't. The only things she thought weren't personal matters were what someone wanted, as in material things, and such while everything else was a personal matter, to her it was.

"A copy of Phantasm: The Best of," replied Sakura as she ejected the disc from her writer, seeing as it was done. Putting it in a case, Sakura wrote the title of the album on the writable, as in pen not data, part of the disc. Sliding in a piece of paper that said 'For: Uchiha Sasuke' on top of the disc, she closed the case and set it down underneath her cellphone. "Want to listen to Phantasm? And which album do you want?" Hinata thought for a while before replying.

"How about Illusionist?" suggested Hinata as Sakura began searching for her Phantasm CD rack; Phantasm had seven albums, three 'Best Hit Collections' including the one she had managed to get before Sasuke did and she had ten burned CD's that contained a mix-match of songs from the ten official CD's. Finding the sixth album the band had released, Sakura took the CD out of its case, put it in her radio and melodic tunes began playing.

"Good choice," said Sakura as she plopped down on her bed beside Hinata, "I was just thinking of playing that." Smiling warmly at each other, the two friends began sifting through the smaller stacks of recipes. They would stop, every once in a while, when they found a recipe that the bakery didn't have and thought that it would be a nice addition. A couple of cakes that they had thought of adding was a strawberry short cake, Honey Vanilla Cake, a vanilla-flavored cake with simple sugar frosting and honey and rice crisps on top and a Mocha Chocolate Cake, mocha filling sandwiched between two chocolate cakes and covered with a thick chocolate fudge icing. It was probably about eleven-thirty when they had decided on adding the Honey Vanilla Cake into the menu sometime next week. Good thing the café opened at ten in the morning so they would be able to have a full-night's rest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 8 in the Morning, At the Bakery

"Hey, Hinata-chan," asked Sakura as she began whisking some ingredients together. They were already in the bakery and had begun baking.  It was a Saturday so Ryuki, Sae and Nakuru, who was absent because of a migraine when Sasuke went to the bakery, were able to work the entire day. When it was a weekday, they, as in Ryuki and Sae, had only worked during the afternoon shift which was from 3:00 to 7:30 and over the weekend; they worked from 10 to 7:30. The afternoon shift was when more people came because it was time for an afternoon snack. Nakuru was a full-time worker there, as a pastry chef, because Sakura, Hinata, Ryuki and Sae couldn't handle baking and serving all on their own. Hinata cocked her head at Sakura's direction as she heard her name. "Do you think you can ask your cousin to give the CD I burnt last night to Sasuke? And why didn't you tell me you were related to him?"

"Well, sure, I'll try to give it to cousin Neji," said Hinata softly as she began kneading some dough. They were usually here at 7 in the morning so they had 2 and half hours to bake more then, at ten, either Hinata or Sakura and Ryuki or Sae, when they were here, went up front to serve the customers. Nakuru and the other two who had remained stayed in the kitchen to continue baking some more. Sakura, Hinata and their part-time employees prided in always serving freshly baked goods. They started the day off with five of each kind of cake, they had six kinds, three batches of their pastries, they had nine kinds and they just made their hot drinks when people ordered them. They baked more of the cakes or pastries as they needed to and if ever they had extra, rarely did that happen though, they'd send some of the cakes and pastries with Ryuki, Sae and Nakuru to their own homes. The rest, they'd give to a nearby orphanage for the little children and people who worked there.

"Sakura-san," asked Nakuru who was the only full-time worker there, "Who is Sasuke-san?" Nakuru was three years younger than both Sakura and Hinata but four years older than Ryuki and Sae who were high school students. Sakura looked and blinked at Nakuru who had a childish grin on her face. "Sasuke of the band Sharingan, isn't he?!" Sakura nodded bashfully as her face became hinted with a soft red. "I love that band, don't you, Ryuki, Sae?" The two high school girls nodded as they giggled.

"Oh I just bumped into him and he said he'd let me have the last copy of the Phantasm CD I wanted if I burned him a copy of it," said Sakura shyly as she stopped her whisking and began pouring the batter into a buttered cake pan. "It's not such a big deal," said Sakura who had managed to stop looking so shy, "I mean; I'm not related to one of the members of Sharingan now am I?" Hinata blushed profusely as she realized she was being talked about.

"Sakura-chan!" said Hinata, stopping her best friend from saying any more. Sakura stuck her tongue out playfully at Hinata and Nakuru, Ryuki and Sae just giggled as they continued to work in silence. It was already 8:30 and they had only an hour to finish up whatever five people needed to do. It was Saturday so Hinata and Sae would be out first, serving the people, while Nakuru, Sakura and Ryuki finished whatever else they had to do. Luck was on their side because they had managed to finish baking all five of the Chocolate Fudge Cake and actually finished covering it in the fudge icing. Sakura was busy putting in the batter of the Honey Vanilla Cake they were adding. Ryuki and Sae were both putting the Banana and Mango Cream Pies into their own boxes and put them in the fridge. Nakuru was spreading the cheesecake filling on top of the graham crust. It was going to be another long yet successful day for the people of Blossoms Bakery and Coffee Shop.

------------------------------------------ Two in the Afternoon, Sharingan Band Members, Outside the Bakery

"Let's go to Blossoms!" cheered Naruto as the five of them walked in the Kyoto streets. Because most people were either out of town, it was a three-day-weekend for everyone in Japan that week, or just lazing around or planning to do something later that afternoon, not too many people were outside so surprisingly, they weren't mobbed or anything. Why five? Kakashi was with them, much to the protests of Itachi, Neji and Sasuke. Apparently, Naruto had invited him and the three aforementioned men were glaring mental daggers at Naruto until he suggested going to the bakery. Sasuke didn't want to but he had an odd craving for their coffee so he, he rarely ever did, agreed with Naruto to go to Blossoms.

"Is it just me or is everyone finally agreeing with Naruto?" asked Kakashi as he saw the three brunettes nod their heads, stiffly if he might notice. He wasn't around when Naruto brought that box of cake from Blossoms and every time they ordered from the quaint café. According to him, every time he was absent, he had a date. The four boys mumbled to themselves about how it was completely absurd and beyond them as to how Kakashi could even talk to a woman without fumbling his words. He couldn't even talk straight to Kurenai Yuuhi, the one who made their clothes every time they had a performance and basically did everything that had something to do with fashion and matching colors, for heaven's sake!

"Nothing you should remember," said Itachi darkly as they walked to the quaint café. When they arrived there, it was still relatively busy, despite the fewer amount of people out on the streets. Entering the café, the five made their way to the counter where Hinata was currently on post. It was supposed to be Sakura in charge of the cashier but the pink haired woman pleaded for Hinata to take over while she rushed to the bathroom. Nature's call, she said. Not knowing how to say no, Hinata shyly nodded as she took over for a while.

"Hello, welcome to Blossoms, how may I help you?" said Hinata cheerfully, yet softly as she looked strait at the five men. Blinking, she saw her cousin and suddenly began twiddling her fingers. "Cousin Neji!" she exclaimed, her voice just slightly louder than it was earlier when she greeted them, "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like, Hinata," said Neji calmly, "I'm here to eat." His white eyes squinted as he took a close look at her. She was doing well, as she always said when they had a family gather, but she never spoke of her current whereabouts as a pastry chef. Her father had strongly disagreed to her becoming a pastry chef but her mother had somehow talked him into letting her. Hinata, not wishing to displease her father any further, never spoke of her job. Neji knew that she was a pastry chef, everyone in their family did for that matter, but he had least expected her to be here, in a quaint café. "Why are you here, Hinata?" asked Neji, a slight air of superiority in his tone.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he looked at Neji and Hinata. They were cousins, you could tell, even if Hinata hadn't called Neji 'Cousin Neji'. It was their white eyes that gave it off. Kakashi knew that Neji had no siblings so it was plain and simple to figure out they were cousins. In all of Japan, in the entire world for that matter, the Hyuuga family was the only ones who bred children with white-colored eyes.

"I work here, Cousin Neji," she said softly as she bowed her head slightly, "I know how father was so displeased with me when I said I wanted to be a pastry chef so when he finally let me, I decided never to talk about it, so as not to further displease him." Naruto looked at Neji and back at Hinata. Why was Neji always mean?

"Bah! Anyway, let's order!" said Naruto, breaking up their "pleasant" conversation. He had spotted the piece of paper taped on the window that said to try their new cake, the 'Honey Vanilla Cake'. "I'll have a slice of that new cake… Honey Vanilla Cake, was it?" said Naruto as Hinata scribbled down his order. Grunting, Itachi went next and ordered a slice of their Hazelnut Cream Cake. Neji went third and ordered a Berry Cheesecake, preferably blueberry but if not, strawberry would have been fine too. Kakashi went fourth and ordered a slice of Banana Cream Pie and a slice of Mango Cream Pie; Naruto sniggered behind him and said that Kakashi would become fat with what he ordered even though Kakashi explained that the Mango Cream Pie was for take-out. As Sasuke was about to order, Sakura stepped out from the kitchen door, her hair in a ponytail, as it always was when she worked.

"I'll have a slice of the Graham Cheesecake," said Sasuke mutely, deftly ignoring Sakura who didn't seem to mind at all. With that, Hinata figured out how much they owed and told them. After paying, the five men shuffled off and sat in a table made up for five.

"I guess I can sneak in the CD when I give them their cake," said Sakura thoughtfully as she took out the Graham Cheesecake. "Don't you think I could, Hinata-chan?" asked Sakura as she eyed her friend who was currently plating Naruto's Honey Vanilla Cake. Sae, Ryuki and Nakuru were in the kitchen, currently baking more muffins, all three kinds, since they had just run out. Sakura and Hinata had decided that Ryuki and Sae help Nakuru out since they both enjoyed baking and they both took Home Economics as their elective in High School.

"I guess you could," said Hinata as she put the plate on the tray. Putting back the cake in the refrigerator, not the one where their display cakes were in, Hinata then took out the basic cheesecake for the Berry Cheesecake and the tin of blueberries that soaked in specially formulated blueberry sugar syrup.  "You go get that CD," suggested Hinata shyly as she cut the basic cheesecake then spooned the blueberries over the cake, "I can manage from here." They had already finished plating three of the cakes; excluding the one Hinata was currently working on. Sakura nodded and took leave of the counter as she got the CD case with the burned CD inside.

As Sakura left, Hinata had just finished putting Neji's cheesecake on the tray. Sighing, she put back the tin of blueberries in the refrigerator, as well as the basic cheesecake, then took out both cream pies that Kakashi wished to have a slice of. Grabbing one plate and one box, Hinata set them beside the pies then proceeded to cut a slice from each of the pies. Putting the Banana one on a plate, Hinata put the plate on the tray and took out five forks and put one on each plate. Then, she turned her attention back to the mango pie. Cutting another slice, Hinata then put the slice into the box, put a plastic fork inside and sealed it. As Sakura came out with the light green CD case, Hinata had just put the two pies back into the fridge.

"I'll give the cakes and you take care of the next customer, alright?" said Sakura as she looked brightly at her best friend. Hinata nodded as she pointed to where she put the tray and the box. Sakura picked them up and strode over to where the Sharingan band members and their agent were seated. Much to her slight delight, Naruto yipped when she arrived with their cake. "Here you go, your cakes," said Sakura amiably as she began setting the plates in front of whoever ordered that particular cake, "And, Naruto-san, mind telling me, before I leave, how that cake of yours tastes? You're the first one to order that today." As she set the tray down near the tray-collection area, which they coincidentally sat down beside, Sakura was somehow able to slip Sasuke his CD before anyone noticed.

"It's good! I can't believe no one ordered it before me," said Naruto wholeheartedly. Sakura smiled and nodded before she took her leave in order to help Hinata. Sasuke, Itachi and Neji looked at him with strange looks on their faces. "It's true! And if I have to buy another slice in order to prove it to you, I will!" whined Naruto as he stood up and strode over to the counter in order to buy another slice of Blossoms' Honey Vanilla Cake.

"What's that in your hand, brother," asked Itachi after swallowing that particular bite of his cake, "What did that woman hand to you?" Sasuke grumbled as he heard his brother say that. Contrary to popular belief, Itachi's eye color was naturally crimson red and he did not have an incurable case of sore eyes because if he did, he wouldn't have spotted Sakura give Sasuke that Phantasm CD. As he asked that question, Kakashi's and Neji's attention was caught and luckily for Sasuke, Naruto was still waiting in line.

"That Phantasm CD," replied Sasuke smoothly, "I let her get that final copy but in return, she paid for my afternoon drink of coffee and since, surprisingly, she owned this, along with your cousin, Neji, I was able to get a free slice of cake as well."

"And you didn't ask for a whole cake?! Haven't I taught you better!" said Kakashi in mock surprise. Sasuke just rolled his eyes, refusing to answer. It was a good thing Naruto was slow at catching Sakura pass him the CD while she put the tray in the collection table or else he would have to answer or completely ignore, he'd do the latter really, his barrage of questions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- To Be Continued…

Hum, I had no idea what to call this chapter so I settled on calling it 'They Meet'. The chapter title basically means that they meet, dah, and Sakura manages to slip Sasuke the CD. It can also mean that Hinata and Sakura meet Kakashi and the Sharingan boys and vice versa. Whichever you interpret it as, it's fine.

While I was writing this chapter, I made a menu, well, that's what you'd call a list of food offered, wouldn't you, for Blossoms since the café will appear quite often in the fic. And, if you have any problems with the pairings that I've chosen, don't go telling me what pairing to write and/or not to write. It's my fic and I'll decide who gets paired up with whom. If you're uncomfortable with the pairings, either skip the paragraphs about that pairing or don't read the story. It's up to you.

If you plan to review, please put in 'OC' at the beginning of your review so I can find out if you want Itachi to be paired up with someone! Hope you review so I can get down starting writing the third chapter as soon as possible!

**Next Chapter:** Chapter Three – They Go

**Chapter Preview:** "Come on, Neji! Itachi! Sasuke! Kakashi! Let's invite them over to the studio," said Naruto as he crossed his arms and fell on the floor, "I mean, we get cake and coffee from Blossoms a lot, don't we? And you can thank Sakura-chan for that CD she burned for you!" It was the same conversation all over again and apparently, Naruto knew about the CD but forgot to mention it when he stormed off to get that second slice. And also, Naruto had this self-declared crush on Sakura already.


	3. They Go

**Summary: **Sasuke, a rock star, meets one of his fans as they were about to buy the same and last copy of a certain CD. Who says they can't fall in love since this is just one world after all. Completely AU. Mainly SasuSaku.

****

**Pairings: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTenten, ItachiOC (maybe), AnkoKaka

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and if I did, I would probably promote the pairings up there, save maybe the ItachiOC thing. I only own the OC who will be paired up with Itachi… if I ever plan on pursuing that thought.

**Just One World after All**

Chapter Three – They Go

All was quiet in the building where the studio of Sharingan was found. Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to happen so people just bustled in and out of the building and shuffled across it as well. It was just another day that they had to work. It had been a week since they had gone to Blossoms and Sasuke had gotten his Phantasm CD which he was currently listening to in order to drown out someone's voice. He was listening to it, not because Sakura gave it, but because all his so-called favorite songs were on that CD. Just then, Sasuke grunted and reached for his CD player, trying to make it louder and drown out the loud and obnoxious and whiney voice of Naruto.

"Come on, Neji! Itachi! Sasuke! Kakashi! Let's invite them over to the studio," said Naruto as he crossed his arms and fell on the floor, "I mean, we get cake and coffee from Blossoms a lot, don't we? And you can thank Sakura-chan for that CD she burned for you!" It was the same conversation all over again and apparently, Naruto knew about the CD but forgot to mention it when he stormed off to get that second slice. And also, Naruto had this self-declared crush on Sakura already.

"For the millionth time, no, Naruto!" bellowed Neji, an irritated look passing over his face, "What the hell has possessed –you- to even suggest such a thing?!" If Hanabi –ever- found out that Hinata was able to visit him in the studio, she would probably pester him to death to let her and her wild bunch of friends to go to the studio. It was a punishment worse than hell itself.

"Oh come on, I think it'll be a great idea!" said Kakashi as he looked at the eternally pissed off brunettes. They were extremely hard to please. Come to think of it, have they ever been seen pleased because of something, out of their own will? Neji was forcibly made to look pleased every time he had to go to that silly family gather of his, that's what he said. Sasuke and Itachi hardly ever spoke and if they did, it was often a crude remark, a cold retort, a blunt insult, things like that. Naruto, well, give him a bowl of ramen and you've made his day.

"You just want free cake," remarked Sasuke crudely as he put his CD player on his lap, "That's what you've been saying every time Naruto blubbers on about inviting –them-." Kakashi threw a semi-apologetic look at the annoyed onyx-eyed man. See, it was a crude remark. Now, all he needed was a cold retort thrown to someone, and, a blunt insult as well.

"But can't we? I mean, it's not like it'll be much of a hassle for us," said Naruto as he crossed his arms. On his face was the look that was always there every time he felt impatient about something. Neji snorted as he saw Naruto pout what he called a manly pout. It had been a big mystery that remained unsolved to him. What in the world had caused them, the four people who had the least in common with each other, to start a band that often required teamwork and cooperation? The four did not have either with any of the band members; yet, they managed to make quite a successful band, regardless of the two basic conditions left unfulfilled.

"It won't be a hassle for you because you'll be goofing off somewhere else," retorted Itachi coldly as his crimson eyes gazed at Naruto in an annoyed manner. Aha, there was the cold retort coming from the older brother. Now, all that was needed was a blunt insult from either one of them and their list of words that are spoken would be complete.

"No I won't!" huffed Naruto as he crossed his arms, "And I'm inviting Sakura-chan and Hinata over whether you like it or not!" With that, Naruto rose and stomped over to where the nearest phone was much to Kakashi's amusement. The blunt insult would be said any minute now… any minute now… It was often like that. First, one of the two Uchiha said a crude remark. Then, the other would say a cold retort.  Then, by some divine means, they would both utter the same blunt insult.

"The dobe isn't going to goof off? How unlikely," insulted the brothers bluntly as they stared at Naruto's back, as if they wanted to stare at him to death. There, the blunt insult. The day was complete in the life of the Uchiha brothers. As soon as they've said those three things, they would highly likely speak no more, unless it concerned them going through that cycle all over again, which didn't bother them at all. They had a seemingly endless amount of crude remarks, cold retorts and blunt insults that seemed to grow larger and larger by the day.

"There!" said Naruto triumphantly as he put the phone down then looked smugly at his fellow band mates and agent, "I called them and they said they'd be able to come tomorrow! They'd come at around ten so better be here before then!" While white, crimson and onyx eyes widened with anger, Neji, Itachi and Sasuke rose, all three of them looking eternally pissed. Naruto's clear blue eyes widened in slight fear as the aforementioned three advanced towards him.

"Ahahahahaha…" said Kakashi slightly nervously as he exited the room, "I've got a date so… see you Naruto! Hope to see you alive and well tomorrow!" With that, Kakashi zipped out of the studio, off to his date, that's what he said so best to stick with it. While Kakashi was off to his date, Naruto was busy yelping and yipping in pain as Sasuke, Neji and Itachi all drove their fists/feet at Naruto's poor and abused body.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- At the Lobby, the Next Day

"Wow," said Sakura to Hinata as she looked at the lobby. It was very impressive. Lush carpeting, walls painted with the perfect color, black velvet-lined couches, first-rate things, first-rate everything. This was nothing short of what was expected of Chakra Records. They were, after all, the recording company of many successful soloists, duets, singing groups and bands, including Sharingan and Phantasm. Even if Phantasm was under the same recording company as Sharingan, the two bands never really met, their schedules saw to that. Just then, a familiar loud, blonde, blue-eyed drummer appeared, along with three highly annoyed, though they did a great job of hiding their annoyance, brunettes.

"Sakura-chan!" said the blonde in a sing-song manner as they approached to two women who were visiting, "How have you been?" Sakura was slightly surprised that he, Uzumaki Naruto, called her Sakura-chan and this was only the second time they've actually met. Not that she was annoyed or had the willpower to just whack him silly but it was the first time someone else, other than Hinata and all her other close relatives, called her Sakura-chan. Hinata looked at them, her eyes never meeting her cousin's.

"Hello, Naruto," said Sakura cheerfully, risking calling him without the –san suffix attached to his name, "We brought some cake." True enough, in her hands was a box stamped with pink and flowery designs and on top, in pretty script, was 'Blossoms'. The sides of the box had rectangular holes with rounded edges and were sealed off with a piece of plastic, showing the kind of cake inside. The cake in the box was the Hazelnut Cream Cake, their specialty and original recipe.

"Wai! Cake!" said Naruto joyfully as he bent down slightly in order to receive the cake. Too bad Neji got it from Sakura ahead of him. Naruto snorted. The three were always afraid of him dropping something so they almost never made him carry anything; unless they were absolutely sure what he would carry were his possessions or something that wouldn't break. "Anyway, care to have a tour of the building?" asked Naruto as he looked at Sakura and Hinata, forgetting that Neji oh-so-rudely grabbed –his- cake. Yeah right that was his cake, it was cake for all of them.

"Err… sure," said Sakura as she looked at the slightly hyper drummer, "That is, if the others don't mind." She, like Hinata, was never the type to be a bother to other people. When she was smaller, she used to be a bother to her older boy cousins when she was bullied so while growing up, she decided she didn't want to be a bother anymore, building her self-confidence along the way. The brunettes shook their heads, saying that they didn't mind. For some reason, they just didn't. Maybe because Sakura made a good impression on them, bringing cake and all.

"Oi!" said Kakashi as he came in, his hands in his pockets. His one visible eye, which was rather sharp, caught sight of the box Neji was holding and saw a quick flash of brown inside. Looming over the box, he examined it before turning to face Hinata and asked, "Hey, Hinata, is that Hazelnut Cream Cake?" Ever since he ate at Blossoms that first time, he was such the connoisseur when it came to their baked goods.

"Y-yes, Ka-kakashi-san," stuttered Hinata as she looked at Kakashi in the eye as she blushed slightly. She was always shy around people, even to her own best friend. Neji coughed slightly, letting Hinata know of his disapproval on how she was acting. Blushing even more, Hinata just looked down at the floor, clasping her hands together to try and squeeze out the rest of her nervousness.

"Let's go already!" cheered Naruto as he began leading the way to all sorts of places in the building. Sasuke and Itachi both glared at Naruto's back, as if they wanted him to fall dead just by glaring at him, Neji took one last look at Hinata then followed his band mates while Kakashi was behind Sakura and Hinata, ushering them to go ahead and follow the Sharingan boys. A slight hint of a rosy color touched Sakura's and Hinata's cheeks as they nodded and followed the boys.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Brainstorming Room

"This… this is the brainstorming room!" said Naruto as he opened his arms out wide and pointed to all sorts of places and corners in the room which simply held a glass coffee table, a velvet blue couch and two velvet blue armchairs facing each other. "We brainstorm here for all sorts of things! Our album's next name, when our gigs are going to be and others! The only thing we don't brainstorm here is what song we're going to make a video of next."

"Like you do any of the brainstorming," hissed the three brunettes as white, onyx and crimson eyes glared at the sole blonde. Sakura and Hinata shivered and backed away slightly as they heard the venomous tone in their voices. There was something about Naruto that the three just couldn't stand and it wasn't quite clear to the two women. Kakashi was just oblivious to it all and looking at the various awards displayed on the walls. Some were for Phantasm, others for Sharingan and still others for the other artists or bands under Chakra Records. Chakra Records was famous for hiring talents that would gain platinum awards in a short while. The only thing is, they didn't hire people often.

"Fine," mumbled Naruto as he crossed his arms, "Let's just go up to the studio! Don't we have to play a song to test the new equipment?" Grudgingly, Sasuke nodded and Kakashi's eyes lit up. In the mind of the agent, he was thinking that Naruto purposely asked Sakura and Hinata to come here today to be amazed by their skill, more of his, Naruto's, to be exact but be impressed nonetheless. The sly fox-boy had brains enough to think of this plan! After thinking about it over and over again, Kakashi threw away the thought. Naruto had only brains enough for deciding what kind of ramen he wanted, or what kind of food from Blossoms. Besides those two, drumming, whining and complaining, he basically didn't think of much else.

The rest of them followed Naruto, through three brunettes were still highly irritated that he even did this. Though for some reason, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to snap at Naruto like he always did when he was irritated, maybe because they had guests around. Unlikely, even with guests around, Sasuke wouldn't beat around the bush when he was given the chance to snap at Naruto. Maybe because they were girls, yeah, that's probably why he couldn't snap at Naruto, because even he had respect for women who normally get more easily frightened compared to boys.

It was quiet, no one really saying a word except for Naruto's constant babbles which Hinata was faithfully listening to. Sakura got bored already about the history of each and every room they passed until they got to the elevator that would take them up to the floor of the recording studio. Itachi, who caught the bored look glazed on Sakura's normally bright jade eyes, smirked internally, finally, a girl who got bored of Naruto's constant babbles. Most girls, even if they weren't especially Naruto fans, would still coo and be all excited even if Naruto was getting annoying, even the heads of, dare he think it, their fan clubs. Sakura, Sakura just got plain bored. Soon enough, they reached the elevator.

"Enter! Enter!" ushered Naruto as he slightly pushed the two women in once the door opened for them. Sakura just sighed internally but kept a slight smile on her face. Hinata just blushed. Shrugging, Naruto entered the elevator as well and pushed a button that held the doors stay open, letting Kakashi, Sasuke, Itachi and Neji, who still had the cake, enter. As the doors closed, Naruto glanced around. Kakashi was standing right smack dab in front of the middle section of the doors; Itachi was to Kakashi's left, leaning on the wall, looking annoyed. Neji was beside Hinata, somewhat protective of her. Sasuke, Sasuke just had the luck of being right beside Sakura and that fact alone irked Naruto greatly. Soon enough, the doors opened wide and the seven exited the cramped area that was known as the elevator.

"Come on!" cheered Naruto as he slightly skipped and walked towards the studio. Sasuke was just disgusted with Naruto, being all skippy and happy all the time. When does that dobe show some sense?! In order to figure that out, you'd probably have to calculate and assume things but, then, why bother when you know the fool was never going to show any sense now, later or any time in the near future! Sometimes, no, all the time, he wondered how they got stuck with an idiotic excuse for a drummer like him. Oh, he knew. Because he was the best there was and they were all so-called friends! He would have preferred it for Sharingan to be made up of just him, Itachi and Neji but, then, with two guitar and a bass, the rock band didn't sound so complete so into the picture came Naruto with his drumsticks, ready to rock and roll. Soon, the seven were in the studio.

Sasuke assumed his customary position by the window. Kakashi slumped down into a chair, reading Make-Out Paradise. Neji set the box down on the coffee table and stood in front of the window that showed the outside world. Itachi glared at Naruto before assuming a position beside his little brother. Naruto, on the other hand, as well a Sakura and Hinata, were sitting down on the sofa. All was quiet for the next ten minutes or so before Kakashi spoke up, finally tearing his attention away from his perverted book.

"Go ahead and get ready inside the booth, I'll take the equipment out for a run on the outside while you guys play," said Kakashi as he shooed the boys into the booth, "Sakura and Hinata will be with me so don't you worry about a thing." With that, he forced all four boys into the booth, slightly surprised ones mind you, as he slightly dragged Sakura and Hinata into the part of the actual recording room where they'd be staying.

With three brunettes glaring at Kakashi, he sat down in a chair in front of so many switches while Sakura and Hinata sat at either side of him, watching what he was going to do. Sasuke and the others were getting ready. Naruto was hunting around for his drumsticks and the three brunettes were plugging their electric instruments into their own amplifier with one hand and holding their pick with the other. Sakura, even though she told Sasuke she wouldn't be like his rabid fan girls, found herself just looking at him though not in the crazed fan girl sort of way. It wasn't really because of her admiration for him as a rock star but something like a sort of curiosity, like one would have when one wanted to know more about another. Even if they hadn't really talked person-to-person today, Sakura had managed to steal glances at Sasuke who merely grunted and mouthed to her, 'Pay attention to damned Naruto and not to me. I don't need your attention.'

"Ready?" asked Kakashi who spoke into the microphone which allowed the boys to hear him. Naruto slumped down in his seat behind his drums while Sasuke, Itachi and Neji adjusted the strap of their instrument and positioned their fingers on the proper position on their instrument's neck. Their right hand held their pick and got ready to strum. "Alright in one, two, three," said Kakashi, counting down. With that, he switched off his microphone, turned on theirs, made the speakers in the room he was in slightly louder and gave them the signal to start, which they did.

"You just never run out of time, I just always do your bidding so I'm always so damned exhausted because of you," sang Sasuke as the rock tunes began playing in the area where Sakura, Hinata and Kakashi were in. To Kakashi, they were just singing this song all over again, he'd heard them play it millions of times, but to Sakura and to Hinata, it showed just how tired they were of being forced to do something they didn't want to, just for the sake of another.

Naruto looked as if he was trying to take all his anger out on his drums. Itachi was strumming heavily and pressing his fingers down on the neck rather hard, as did Neji and Sasuke. The other thing that gave away that impression to Sakura and Hinata was because Sasuke sounded so angry when he was doing this. It wasn't because he was in a band, mind you, playing a guitar and earning money because of it was one of those scarce things that he actually, dare anyone say it, enjoyed. It was probably because of something that happened in the past. If Sakura could remember one of those interviews that Kakashi forced upon the band, Sasuke said that he didn't want to answer anything because it made him feel like he was back in school, forcing to excel in everything because he was a genius. Oh well, that was if Sakura could remember that single response from him in the interview.

"Don't you think it's nice to hear them from this end?" asked Kakashi idly as his lazy and visible eye landed on Sakura who was just plainly listening to their music, trying not to look all to bashful when Itachi, Neji or Sasuke happened to accidentally glance at her direction and when Naruto did, she tried not to look bored. Sakura slightly jumped in her seat when Kakashi suddenly spoke to her. "Well?" asked Kakashi as he continued eyeing her.

"It's better than listening to the song on a CD," said Sakura, fingering the material of her black skirt. Sighing and mustering up enough courage to continue this conversation, Sakura looked at Kakashi and spoke, "Why do you ask?" She was really curious as to why he asked this question, no doubt about it.

"No reason in particular," said Kakashi in response, "It's just the first time one of them actually invited people over to visit them in Chakra and the first time I've actually seen Sasuke not roughly brush aside some girl who tries to talk to him. He normally does that, you know, especially with that blonde fan club president of his… I forget her name. She annoys me sometimes with her Sasuke obsessive-ness, if you know what I mean." Sakura grinned at him internally then focused her attention back to the band that was playing the chorus once more. "What do you think about them, Hinata?" asked Kakashi as he looked at Neji's younger cousin.

"M-me? W-what do I t-think?" squeaked Hinata as she looked at Kakashi, "I think they're great." As she said that, she blushed slightly and hung her head. In her mind, she added, 'Especially Naruto-kun.' She already had a crush on Naruto but she was just too shy to do anything about it, or even talk to him for that matter. Kakashi smiled slightly, if you could even see that beneath his mask, as he reverted his attention back to the band.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- To Be Continued…

Wah… xx Sorry for the long delay! I was planning on updating sooner but, I guess, I had a sudden bout of the dreaded disease known as 'Writer's Block'. I hope I don't have it anymore. Anyway, I'll try to post Chapter Four as soon as I can.

Due to, well, the seeming success of this fanfiction, I'm going to continue it! Though I might not be able to post as often, not that I even have for that matter, come June because of school, but that doesn't mean I won't try!

If you plan to review, please put in 'OC' at the beginning of your review so I can find out if you want Itachi to be paired up with someone! Hope you review so I can get down starting writing the fourth chapter as soon as possible!

**Next Chapter:** Chapter Four – They Talk

**Chapter Preview:** "Uhm," said Sakura slightly nervously as she looked up at Sasuke's blank onyx eyes, "Are you sure you want to sneak away from them? I mean, one of them is your brother and the other three are your friends?" Sasuke nodded grimly as he grabbed Sakura's wrist and promptly began dragging her to the parking lot where his car was parked.


	4. They Talk

**Summary: **Sasuke, a rock star, meets one of his fans as they were about to buy the same and last copy of a certain CD. Who says they can't fall in love since this is just one world after all. Completely AU. Mainly SasuSaku.

****

**Pairings: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTenten, ItachiOC (maybe), AnkoKaka

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and if I did, I would probably promote the pairings up there, save maybe the ItachiOC thing. I only own the OC who will be paired up with Itachi… if I ever plan on pursuing that thought.

**Just One World after All**

Chapter Four – They Talk

"Good job," said Kakashi into the microphone as they stopped their playing. The equipment was meeting their expectations of it, but, then, why wouldn't it? The people of Chakra Records always bought first class things. As far as Japan was concerned, they were the best and most famous of the recording companies, richest as well. Rumor has it that they were planning to branch out into the other countries to seek out talent and make their dreams of becoming rich and famous performers come true.

Sasuke, Itachi and Neji removed their instruments and set them against the wall then promptly going out of the booth where they were in. Hinata blushed slightly as her cousin's eyes rested on her before he looked up straight, his colorless eyes staring at a wall. Itachi was leaning on the wall right behind Sakura and Sasuke was leaning on the frame of the door. Naruto was being a bumbling idiot and tripping over the unplugged cords for their instruments into their own amplifier.

"The dobe better not scratch my stuff," growled Sasuke as his onyx eyes watched the little commotion that was taking place. Sakura managed to catch a tiny bit of his sentence, more of the word 'dobe' rather than anything else causing her to cough slightly in order for her to actually laugh at his insult. It was impolite, especially if she laughed at Naruto because he was the one who invited them, after all. Soon, Naruto was finally able to get out of the main studio, somewhat scathed but not entirely, earning glares from the three brunettes and a stern look from Kakashi.

"You better be careful next time! Those are mighty expensive things that the company bought for you guys," explained Kakashi as he pushed Naruto by the forehead with two of his fingers. Naruto's head bobbed back and forth when that happened. Nodding sullenly, he strode over to an empty corner, sat down Indian style, crossed his arms and began pouting his trademark 'manly pout'.

"Naruto, don't do that in front of guests," demanded Neji as his white eyes glanced at the blonde. Hinata vaguely caught the tone of annoyance in her cousin's voice. For the life of her, she couldn't understand why Itachi, Sasuke and even Neji disliked Naruto so much. He was nice guy, he really was. Although sometimes he was a bit too hyper and it did slightly, minutely, almost invisibly, irk her, it was his nature to act like that.

"I'm going to the lobby. Damn place is just too cheery for me," mumbled Sasuke as he launched himself off of the door frame and began walking towards the exit then towards the elevator. Sakura rose and slightly chased after Sasuke.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun," she said somewhat nervously as she looked at the rock star, "Could you tell me how to go to the bathroom? I kind of have to go there." She blushed slightly, out of embarrassment rather than being under the scrutiny of Sasuke. Shrugging, he nodded and silently commanded her to follow him. Throwing a slightly sorrowful look at Hinata, she walked slightly behind Sasuke, who was going to bring her to the bathroom then, possibly do something worth his time in the lobby.

"Not exactly the best way to talk to Sasuke but hey, it works," said Kakashi as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Naruto yelped in disappointment, Neji threw a weird yet somewhat slightly disgusted look at Kakashi and Itachi, well, his eyebrow rose in amusement. That was possibly the first time he ever saw Sasuke actually take time to talk to a girl. A beautiful one if he might note but she was too young for him though what did he care? The only reason he wasn't advancing towards Sakura was probably because he didn't like her somewhat kind and demure attitude, though she was much wilder than Hinata. He wanted a girl who would somewhat defy him yet still love him. Sakura wasn't that girl.

"Ano, would you want me to cut some cake?" asked Hinata shyly as she broke the somewhat tense aura around the area. Four pairs of eyes looked at her and caused her to shrink slightly as she twiddled with her fingers, hoping she didn't suggest some bad idea. She disliked causing someone to be sad.

"I want cake!" said Naruto cheerfully as he stood up, forgetting that Sakura asked Sasuke to tell her where the bathroom was and not him. Nodding, Hinata stood up and excused herself, walking out to the little lobby in the studio where the cake box was sitting on the small coffee table.

"Naruto, go be useful and get the plates and forks and a knife," ordered Neji as he eyed the blonde with his colorless eyes. Naruto huffed as he did as he was told. They had a kitchenette there because Naruto demanded that one was set up so he could have ramen, at least instant if not the unprocessed original, any time he wanted to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Lobby of the Building

"That was a good trip!" said Sakura as she stepped out of the bathroom. Oddly, Sasuke was still there. Then again, he had nothing better to do so he stayed outside of the bathroom, waiting for her. Not that he really cared overtly about her but still, he really had nothing better to do so that explains his action of waiting for her.

"Thanks for letting us come today," Sakura said shyly as she looked at him. She wasn't shy because of the fact that he was a rock star and she was but a mere pastry chef, rather, she was shy because she ought to be. Thanking one, especially a near complete stranger, wasn't exactly a walk in the park. "Don't you want to go back up?" asked Sakura, slightly nervous for the lack of anything better to talk about.

"No, they don't need my company," he replied plainly, his words cold and stating the bare facts. He never really expounded on his statements seeing as he was direct to the point. The only time he ever expounded was when he was writing a song or something, thus needing to expound the story or emotions of the song even further. Looking slightly down at her, he spoke. "Let's go."

"Uhm," said Sakura slightly nervously as she looked up at Sasuke's blank onyx eyes, "Are you sure you want to sneak away from them? I mean, one of them is your brother and the other three are your friends?" Sasuke nodded grimly as he grabbed Sakura's wrist and promptly began dragging her to the parking lot where his car was parked. Sasuke didn't know why he wanted her to tag along, he could have very well gone ahead without her, telling her to tell them that he'd gone ahead but for some reason, he just couldn't do that.

"Why do I have to go back up to them?" he stated as he let go of his grip on her wrist, once he was sure that she'd follow even if he wasn't somewhat dragging her, "It's not like I'm insanely close to them." Sakura blushed slightly; she'd been doing that a lot lately today, as she nodded. "Where do you want to eat?" he asked as he shoved his hands inside the pockets of his pants. Her eyes widened as he asked that question.

"Excuse me?" she asked, faltering slightly. It was the first time anyone ever somewhat bluntly commanded her to choose where to eat. "Anywhere is fine," she said softly as she regained her momentum, staggering less the farther out of the building and the nearer to the parking lot they went. Since she had that date when she was still a High School student, Sakura never really went out with anyone afterwards. She didn't want the experience to repeat all over again. Apparently, that boy just wanted to have fun with her then throw her away for another girl after that fling.

"Choose," he said sternly as he let go of his grip on her wrist. They were already outside the building and it was mighty awkward for him to be grabbing her wrist so tightly and just dragging her to his car and speeding off somewhere, restaurant really then somewhere else.

"Err… How about that Chinese restaurant a couple of blocks away from here? Golden Phoenix, I think, was the name," suggested Sakura as she zipped up her cloth jacket. It was slightly chilly outside due to the sudden burst of wind that came through their way which somewhat tousled her hair but that was easily fixed, she had a brush and it wasn't in any elaborate style anyway. She just had her hair down.

"Fine," said Sasuke as he pocketed his hands and began walking to his dark blue, almost black really, Jaguar. It was still very shiny, the paint, because it was just a couple of months old. His last car, a Porsche, was ruined beyond repair by a certain bumbling blonde drummer so Sasuke made a mental note to never lend Naruto his car… ever. As to what possessed him to lend the car in the first place was unknown to the rock star. Maybe because Naruto would've shut up if he did lend the car. In any case, what's done is done.

Sakura nodded timidly as she followed him. Normally, she was brash and expressed her feelings quite loudly but there were times and cases where even she became as shy as Hinata. Looking at Sasuke's back, she blushed slightly as an image of him, singing and playing his electric guitar, flashed through her head. Shaking her head as to get it out, she closed her eyes momentarily then opened them, only to see Sasuke looking weirdly at her. Blushing out of embarrassment, she motioned for Sasuke to continue walking and leading her to where the car was. Shrugging, the rock star did so and a few minutes later, they were both seated inside the shiny dark blue convertible, the engine revving up.

"Why did I think of him singing when I looked at his back," thought Sakura as she looked out the window. Of course she didn't have a crush on him and if she did, it wasn't that hard a crush enough to be one of his insane and rabid fan girls. It wasn't hard enough for her to always be thinking of him whenever she saw anything that reminded her of him. It was just because he was a rock star and a pretty cool one at that.

"Is the place expensive?" asked Sasuke bluntly as he continued driving, spying around to see if they were near the Chinese restaurant already. Sakura snapped out of her reverie and looked at him then back at the road in order to see if they were near the restaurant as well. Clutching her skirt slightly, she sighed.

"Nope, not at all; it's just a Chinese restaurant that mainly relies on take-out orders for income," she said informatively. Not that she was a chef who cooked actual meals but she knew these things because every once in a while, she'd call and order from the Golden Phoenix because she had a sudden craving for Chinese noodles or dim sum. In any case, it was a cheap and delicious restaurant that satisfied her want for Chinese. Hinata agreed with her on that count as well.

Sasuke snorted slightly. He wasn't one to ever eat in places like those, too used to eating in an a la carte or buffet place that served expensive high class or what one could consider cheap high class food. He was a rock star, after all. He did come from one of the richest families before entering the music business, the Uchiha family which had a rather successful business in computers and other things involving technology. "Let's go to another restaurant," said Sasuke as he looked straight ahead. Sakura somewhat jolted in surprise.

"Come on, try it. Please? I promise it tastes just as good or maybe even better than the food you're used to!" she said as she looked at him, her jade green eyes expressing her want for him to try and eat at the Golden Phoenix. Grunting and snorting and trying so hard to win that internal battle of his to not snap at her and to snap at her, Sasuke looked at the girl, rather, woman beside him and just looked causing Sakura to blush slightly who was experiencing the full blow of Sasuke's intense look.

"Fine," he mumbled as he gave in, "But if I don't like it, you'll pay in the restaurant of –my- choice." Sakura nodded brightly as she looked back at the street, trying to push down that blush that was on her face because Sasuke looked at her. Sasuke shrugged as he leaned on the steering wheel. They were waiting for the light to turn green. Was it just him or did he actually let himself be convinced to try that? The only one who ever really managed to convince him to do something was Itachi but the only things that he ever made Sasuke do was to get stuff like the newspaper or his slippers, things like that. This woman, on the other hand, actually convinced him to go to the restaurant of –her- and not –his- choice. Then again, he asked her to choose but even why he asked her to do that vexed him greatly.

"Sasuke-kun," said Sakura slightly softly as she looked at him, "The light's green already." Shrugging, the rock star sat up straight, shifted gears and drove straight ahead. "The restaurant is in the next corner, to the right. There's a parking lot behind it," informed Sakura as she removed her long pink hair from the hood of her black jacket.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Inside the Golden Phoenix

Sasuke shook off the looks thrown at him by the few people eating in the restaurant. Besides the fact that Sakura said their main source of income was from take out orders, it was pretty late to be actually having lunch. It was around quarter to two so it had been nearly four hours since Sakura and Hinata went into Chakra Records. It took them a while because of the intensive tour of the building Naruto wanted to give them plus they still had to test out the new equipment and that took some hours. Then, Sakura had to go to the bathroom so that explains the late lunch. Possibly, the five of them back in the building where about to have lunch, ramen for Naruto, some other things for Kakashi, Hinata, Neji and Itachi.

"Hello! Welcome to Golden Phoenix! I'm your waitress for this afternoon, Hua Mei," greeted the Chinese girl as she handed the pair each a menu. She was wearing traditional Chinese clothes. Her hair was held pack at the sides of her head in the traditional Chinese pigtails, black slacks and a silky looking red Chinese sleeveless shirt that had gold colored piping at the end. "Would you like some drinks first while I wait for your order?" She was a nice girl, around eighteen by the looks of things.

"Water would be fine," said Sakura as she looked at the ebony haired Chinese who nodded as she looked at Sasuke for his choice of drink. Looking at the small section that was filled with the names of drinks, Sasuke was debating whether or not to get something alcoholic, a soft drink, juice or just plain water. Spying a brand he preferred, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Cali Ice, the apple flavored one, as cold as you can get it," he said flatly as he began scouring the congee; stir fried noodles, dim sum and other sections of the menu. Mei nodded as she wrote their drinks down on a pad and pocketed it in her apron, scooting off to the kitchen to get their drinks. "Interesting choice of food," he mumbled inaudibly as he looked hard at the menu. This was one of the few times he was stumped as to what he wanted to get. Another case was when he was at Blossoms. All their goods tasted delicious so it was hard to decide.

"Try the Yang Chow Fried Rice and Lemon Chicken," suggested Sakura, "I'm having that. There's a single and party serving for both. I'd also suggest Mushroom Congee with Fried Wan Tons." Sasuke slightly lowered his menu and eyed the woman in front of him, who didn't seem to mind the fact that this wasn't an extremely high class restaurant. Well, at least she wasn't a high maintenance sort of girl. Whoever her husband would be won't have to buy her a lot of expensive things to keep her happy. As he thought of that, a slight pang of jealousy ran through his body.

"Sure…" he replied, slighted, thinking of what she suggested. Spying a picture of the things she told him to try, he saw that they were, after all, tasty looking. The fried rice looked freshly made, as did the chicken in their separate pictures. The lemony sauce dripping over the sides of the chicken made it look even more delectable. The congee was plain, a couple of mushrooms springing out of the rice filled "soup" and the wan tons were sticking out behind the bowl, on a separate plate.

"Hard to decide, isn't it?" giggled Sakura girlishly as she clasped her hands together, "Get the congee. It'll go well with your drink, won't battle with that apple fizz of yours." Looking at her with his intense onyx eyes, he gave in and set his menu down, waiting patiently for their waitress, Mei, to arrive with their drinks and that pad and pen of hers so she could get to their main course. Soon enough, they spied her ebony hair and her bright amber eyes and in her hands were two glasses filled with their drinks.

"Here you are! Your water, ma'am, and your Cali Ice, sir," said Mei cheerfully as she set down the cool glasses which had begun to be covered in condensed water vapor on its clear surface. "Ready to order?" she asked as she pulled out her trusty pen and pad and flipped it over to the section for them. Sakura and Sasuke simultaneously nodded and the rock star looked at Sakura, silently commanding her to order for him.

"I'll have Yang Chow Fried Rice and Lemon Chicken, just the one for one person please," ordered Sakura as she pointed to the items on the menu, "And, Sasuke-kun will have the Mushroom Congee with Fried Wan Tons." Mei nodded as she scribbled down the orders of the pair. Looking at Sakura, she motioned to her, asking if that was all. Sakura nodded cheerfully as Mei capped her trusty pen and bowed slightly, telling them that their order would be ready as soon as possible. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" asked Sakura as she faced the rock star, any twinge of embarrassment buried deep beneath her. It was lunch time, after all, and like any other living thing, a rock star needs to eat.

"Humor me," said Sasuke as he rested his elbows on top of the table. Curling his right hand closed, he put his left hand above his right and clasped against it, hiding his lower face beneath this hand gesture. "Why here?" he asked as he stayed like that. Sakura blinked as she tried to recall this familiar state of Sasuke. Ah, now she remembered. There was a picture of Sasuke in the small booklet of Spin, sitting like this with Naruto waving his hands wildly, Itachi staring at the blonde drummer, leaning on a wall and Neji's hand clasped against his own forehead, rubbing his temples.

"I don't know, I just felt like having Chinese," said Sakura with a small and soft voice, "Any problem with my choice?" Sasuke snorted in an amused fashion as he looked at his fumbling, dare he think it, companion. It wasn't everyday, heck, it was never everyday that you'd see him, of all people, out with a girl who was as old as him.

"No, but why here and not any of the other restaurants that were conveniently much farther away from Chakra Records?" he asked as he stayed in that position. Sakura blinked at him slightly. If she stayed in that position, her elbows would probably sting from the numbness of staying in the same place for quite a long period of time. "Well?" asked Sasuke bluntly as his onyx eyes gazed at her.

"Well, other than the fact that it serves great food," she explained as she fingered the bottom part of her light peach blouse shirt, "It's not expensive. I wouldn't want you to spend a lot of money on me, an almost complete and total stranger." Sasuke was slightly taken aback by the latter statement of her reply. If it were that blonde president of that idiotic fan club of his, she'd probably drag him to the most expensive restaurant in all of Kyoto then when lunch was done, she'd brag about that hour or so of time spent with him and her being treated out by him. She just wanted him to have a good lunch and not spend a lot of money on her. How sweet, if he could even think that.

Sakura looked shyly at her companion as she concentrated on him then back at the table. Glancing at her ice cold glass of water, Sakura reached out for it, grasped the glass cylinder and downed a couple of gulps of her water, moistening her slightly dry throat and lips. Slightly blinking in surprise, Sasuke remembered that even he had a drink and downed a few gulps of his cold and fizzy apple flavored drink. This wasn't exactly the best place he had lunch, or any meal for that matter, in but it was pretty decent and was on the cheap side.

The place was well furnished, considering it didn't make as much as Blossoms even and that was a much smaller place, but it would do. The people there ate heartily and every couple of minutes, Sasuke would hear a phone ring, thus proving Sakura's statement that they relied on take out orders for their income rather than dine in. Despite that, the place was still pretty big compared to the much more popular Blossoms. But, then again, Blossoms and Golden Phoenix served different kinds of food, the former which was all about desserts, coffee and snacks and the latter which was all about Chinese entrees.

"Having a good time?" asked Sakura softly as she looked at him, her hands steadily set on her lap. Shrugging, Sasuke nodded lamely as he waited for his lunch. It was already two-fifteen and they had order around twenty minutes ago, surely their food would already be here! As if right on cue, Mei appeared with a brown plastic tray, Sakura's rice and Sasuke's congee on it.

"Here you go! I'll be right back with the Lemon Chicken and the Fried Wan Tons. They couldn't fit on the tray," said Mei slyly as she set down the things she had brought. She also set down a couple of chop sticks and a spoon for Sasuke, so he could eat his congee properly. Blinking, Sasuke automatically picked up his spoon and spooned some of the congee into his mouth. Sakura tilted her head slightly as she waited for his reaction.

"I'm speechless," he said, somewhat stunned at the intense deliciousness of the food served from a rather simple and decent earning restaurant. As he said that, he began automatically eating more out of his congee, ignoring the slight smile emblazoned on Sakura's face.

"Wait for your Wan Tons! You might not have any congee left with the way you're eating," laughed Sakura as she looked at Sasuke, who, sadly, to him at least, was enjoying himself. Again, as if on cue, Mei came in with Sakura's Lemon Chicken and Sasuke's Fried Wan Tons. Bowing slightly, Mei excused herself, telling them that if they needed anything, they should just call her and not be shy.

And this is just the beginning of the rest of the afternoon of Sakura and Sasuke. This was just lunch and they'd probably go off somewhere else, as far far away as possible from the building that the rest of Sharingan, Kakashi and Hinata were located.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- To Be Continued…

Mou!!! Sorry for the long wait! I made you guys wait for… uhh… fifteen long days! I'm so sorry! Anyway, this was pretty long compared to the rest of the chapters, having a whopping total of 4100 words! Hope you liked it!

Well, obviously, Sakura and Sasuke do talk, more so at the latter part of the chapter! The next chapter will still be about Sakura and Sasuke mostly but maybe I'll insert scenes with the Sharingan boys, Kakashi and Hinata as well. I might also make Anko barge in and glomp Kakashi to death in the studio, causing Naruto to gape and stare XD

School's starting on June 14 for me so I'll try to update this story as often as possible, considering my limited time on the computer. I might write it down on a notebook then just encode it, who knows. It all depends.

Remember to review so my sickness of 'Writer's Block' will go away faster XD Oh yeah! If you want a copy of the Blossoms menu, just email me at kohakuyurikago[at]hotmail.com

**Next Chapter:** Chapter Five – They Share

**Chapter Preview:** "So, what you're saying is that you want---" said Sakura before Sasuke muffled her voice with his hand. Glaring at her, he kept his hand on her mouth until he was absolutely sure that she wouldn't say anything about that. "What was that for?!" she asked, slightly exasperated, after Sasuke released his hand from her mouth.


	5. They Share

**Summary: **Sasuke, a rock star, meets one of his fans as they were about to buy the same and last copy of a certain CD. Who says they can't fall in love since this is just one world after all. Completely AU. Mainly SasuSaku.

**Pairings: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTenten, ItachiNoOne (final!!!), AnkoKaka

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and if I did, I would probably promote the pairings up there.

**Just One World after All**

Chapter Five – They Share

It was late afternoon Sasuke was driving Sakura to her apartment. Sakura managed to convince Sasuke that the Golden Phoenix was actually a good restaurant, that he didn't need to get the expensive brand of string (replacements mind you) for his guitar when the cheaper ones were decent and actually good quality (he was buying the brand, she insisted) and she managed to have a fun and decent afternoon. Looking at the clock on the dashboard, it read 5:30 and knowing Hinata, she'd probably be home already.

It was a quiet drive, nothing much said and hardly any sound escaping except for the soft humming of music from the radio. Surprisingly, he didn't always listen to rock music, something Sakura didn't expect. Anyway, it was a welcome change from the rock songs she heard when they went to the restaurant, to the mall, and in the mall.

"Jade Stone is found at the next right, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura as she saw the name of the street very near her own apartment. Sasuke nodded as he revved up the engine slightly, causing Sakura to be pushed into the seat ever so slightly. As they whizzed by the street and took a right, the leaves of the trees fluttered slightly in the breeze, a couple or so leaves falling out and flying gracefully in the wind before plummeting down onto the pavement or onto the asphalt street. Soon enough, Sakura had opened the gate with the remote control, something she always had with her. Driving in, Sasuke noticed how simple and decent the place was. Parking near her apartment, Sasuke looked at her and told her something.

"So, what you're saying is that you want---" said Sakura before Sasuke muffled her voice with his hand. Glaring at her, he kept his hand on her mouth until he was absolutely sure that she wouldn't say anything about that. "What was that for?!" she asked, slightly exasperated, after Sasuke released his hand from her mouth.

"Oh come on, do you think people won't attack this car, or me, when they hear you say that? I doubt there are no people out here. Come on, I'm a rock star and people like to do these things, especially when I've got no security nearby," said Sasuke in a matter-of-factly tone. Sakura raised an eyebrow before sighing. Clutching her purse, she stepped out of the car then faced Sasuke with a smile.

"Sure, why not. Care to pick me up at ten on Sunday?" replied Sakura as she crossed her arms, "I'm sure Hinata-chan will have plans or something, or at least not mind if I go out on Sunday." Sasuke nodded and turned his attention back at the driveway in front of him. Invisibly waving goodbye (he was never the expressive one), he backed up and left the place. "That was sudden," mused Sakura as she turned on her heel and opened her purse, fumbling within its contents for her house keys, "I mean, we've only known each other for a couple of days, less really. Maybe, I'm the only one he knows who won't attack him for being a rock star." Continuing her train of thoughts, Sakura opened the door, walked inside and made her way to her room for some rest, possibly going on the Internet to check out things about Paris.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Hinata tentatively as the pink haired girl passed the living room. Hearing her voice, Sakura stopped in her tracks and backtracked a bit so she could face the pearl-eyed girl. Raising her eyebrow, Sakura motioned for her to continue. "Can I tell you something?" asked Hinata, blushing slightly, something she always did. Nodding, Sakura walked over to her best friend and sat down on the couch, waiting for her to tell her... whatever was to be told. "Naruto-kun asked me if I wanted to spend time with him on Sunday," squeaked Hinata as she twiddled her fingers, "He said something about me being the only one who didn't make fun of him earlier."

"Oh wow! That's great news Hinata-chan!" said Sakura as she hugged her best friend, "I'm sure you deserve every minute of his time for him to ask you that!" Hinata smiled slightly, blushing profusely.

"Is it alright with you, though?" asked Hinata, a worried expression visible on her face. Sakura laughed slightly. "What? It's not? I'm sorry for even asking!" apologized Hinata, fearful of hurting her best friend. Still chuckling, Sakura made a motion to try and stop her giggles. As soon as she did, she explained to Hinata why she reacted that way.

"Of course it's okay! Sasuke-kun asked me to help him do something on Sunday. Baking lessons really but we're not going to his house, something about his brother being there and making him extremely uncomfortable," explained Sakura as she hugged her best friend, "And even if I didn't have plans, I'd still urge you to go! It's not everyday that a boy asks you to go out with him, you know." Smiling sincerely, she let go of her best friend. "Anyway, I still have to go search some things about Paris. Do you already have the schedule for the French Lessons I asked for?" said Sakura as she rose. Hinata nodded as she handed her roommate a slip of paper. "Thanks so much!" said Sakura as she took it gratefully. Walking towards the stairs, she faced her roommate before going upstairs, "Call me if you need me! I'll be in my room!" With that, she waved slightly and then went up.

"I'm so lucky to have Sakura-chan as a best friend," mused Hinata as she smiled inwardly, "She understands so much! I hope she'll have luck with Paris. I'm fully supporting her decision, even if I won't go with her."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sunday Morning

A jittery blonde figure waited outside of Sakura and Hinata's apartment. It was about nine in the morning and the malls and places would open at around ten. As he made a motion to ring the doorbell, he did, but he quickly retracted his hand and put it in his pocket and stepped back a little. He wasn't shy of meeting up with either Sakura or Hinata but he was pretty nervous of people popping up suddenly and attacking him. It had happened a couple of times and it was no pretty sight. He always ended up having clothes ruined far beyond repair. Soon enough, Sakura answered the door and gasped slightly as she saw the person. It was Naruto.

"Naruto! Hey! Welcome," greeted Sakura as she stepped aside in order to let him in, "Come on in. Hinata's just fixing herself up." Naruto greeted Sakura in return as he entered the apartment. "Want a little snack before you go? We still have a couple of blueberry muffins from the Bakery." Naruto nodded as he smiled at Sakura who just smiled in return.

"So, how had the rest of your week been?" asked Naruto conversationally, he never really liked it to be that quiet, unless he sensed that everyone was in real deep thought. "Ours was great; at least, I seem to think so. Neji broke a couple of strings on his guitar which caused him to go into a fit of curses. Itachi had been pressing too hard on the strings of his bass and he has a couple of wounds and really sore fingers now. Sasuke, in his words, is creatively dumb right now so he can't think of any songs or at least any idea for one. As for me, I've had a great week!" said Naruto happily as he sat down on a chair that was near the kitchen.

"Really? Hinata-chan, Ryuki, Sae, Nakuru and I have been busy all week with the Bakery. Because of this, Hinata-chan and I decided to give the three a day off and ourselves too. Besides, Hinata-chan and I have plans today and we do close twice a month, on Sundays, to have a day off for ourselves," explained Sakura as she handed Naruto a muffin and a tall, cool glass of water, which he took thankfully. "So it was pretty normal. Just then, they heard footsteps which caused them to look at the stairs. As Naruto bit into his muffin, Hinata came down wearing a plain jean skirt, black sandals and a light purple shirt. It brought out the violet hue in her dark colored hair. "Oh, look, there's Hinata," said Sakura as she walked over to an empty seat.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," said Hinata shyly as she walked over to where the other two were, "Did you wait for long?" Naruto shook his head as he took a sip of water then another bite from the muffin. "Can we go as soon as Sakura-chan has? I don't want her to wait all alone," said Hinata as she looked at the pink haired girl.

"Oh go ahead," chided Sakura as she looked at Hinata. Eyeing Naruto and his hand with the half-eaten muffin, she retracted her statement. "Or maybe, you can go after Naruto finishes his muffin," said Sakura somewhat idly, "I still need to get ready since I don't think it's such a good idea to go out simply wearing a shirt and a pair of shorts. Plus, I could always surf the Internet if I still have to wait a while." Hinata nodded as she looked at Naruto who had just finished his muffin.

"Thanks for the muffin and the water!" said Naruto gratefully after gulping down the remainder of the water in his glass, "Hope you have fun in your plans today, Sakura-chan!" Rising from his seat, he waved goodbye to the pink haired girl as he made his way to the door and exited the place, waiting for Hinata outside. Sakura motioned for Hinata to go on ahead, saying it was okay for her to be alone.

"If you need me, I have my phone," reminded Hinata as she made her way to the door, "And I do hope you and Sasuke-san have a good time learning how to bake!" With that the shy girl waved goodbye before exiting the door. Sakura waved goodbye until Hinata had exited the place. Sighing, she stood up and walked over to the couch. Slumping on it, she hugged a pillow and thought aloud to herself.

"That girl should really not mind leaving me alone at times," thought Sakura out loud as she sighed slightly, "I mean, I do that sometimes to her and she doesn't mind. She should know I don't too." Hugging the pillow tightly, she sighed into it. Her head was whirling with so many things. Things about Paris, the French Lessons, the Bakery and the effect of her decision on it, Hinata-chan, everything! It was something she really wanted to do but now, she was having second thoughts. Though French Lessons were one thing, Paris was just a whole different thing! Even if it was just for a few years and she'd come back to Kyoto, it was still pretty hard for her to truly make that decision.

As Sakura buried her head in the pillow, flashbacks from when she first started culinary arts started in her head. Actually, she had taken Hotel and Restaurant Management then took a few weeks off then worked for a while in order to start Blossoms. She was already a talented chef, ever since she was ten. She was fascinated with baking and took summer lessons for a few of years then she took regular lessons when she was fifteen. When she had started out in college, she was still pretty shy because she hadn't really known anyone, besides Hinata. It was a fun four years and she would never trade that time for anything in the world.

"Oh, it's nine-twenty already," murmured Sakura as she sat up straight and glanced at the clock, "Better get ready." Standing up and thrusting the pillow down to the couch, she began walking up to her room to change.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Uchiha Mansion

Sasuke stole out of his room, making his way to the first floor then to the garage to start his way to Sakura's apartment. Okay, he didn't know why he wanted to learn how to bake in the first place but he just did so sue him for wanting to learn. He wanted to become different from his brother, he did not want to solely be able to play the instrument of choice and follow a set path their parents, more especially their father, set for them. It was for both of them to be successful businessman and continue their life as owners of their company. Sure, his brother was becoming that, even if he was still the excellent bassist of Sharingan, but he, Uchiha Sasuke, was not.

He didn't give a damn that if he didn't become a member of the company, he would not inherit even a fourth of their remaining riches. He was already given an eighth of their riches in total plus he was earning a lot as the lead vocalist and guitarist of Sharingan. Even if their family was not one of the richest families, he would still be living a comfortable life as a rock star. Although he knew that his time as a rock star was limited, whether he was still with Sharingan or as a soloist, he had enough brains to become a good business man in a company, even if it wasn't their own.

"Where do you think you're going, little brother?" asked Itachi as Sasuke passed his brother's room. The younger Uchiha stiffened as he heard his older brother's voice. Looking straight at him, Sasuke felt the intense gaze of Itachi's crimson eyes bear into him, as if he wanted to create two holes within Sasuke. "Well?" prodded Itachi as he raised an eyebrow.

"Going out," muttered Sasuke as civilly as possible, "And in any case, it's none of your business." Sasuke was about to walk off but something Itachi had said made him stop.

"You're going to meet up with that Haruno girl, aren't you?" asked Itachi as innocently as possible.

"And you know how?" asked Sasuke, his voice piercing as acid, "It's not like my life is important to you, the one whom father is always pleased with ever since I can remember." With that, Sasuke began walking towards the stairs to go down. Itachi was about to shout something out but stopped as he crossed his arms and eyed his younger brother as he somewhat stomped down, pissed at what had just happened.

"He won't grow up to be what you want him to be father, even though I will," said Itachi to himself as he turned around and entered his black, scarlet and silver room, "And he never will accept anyone's way but his own." Grunting slightly, Itachi picked up his bass, plugged it into his amplifier, and began playing his part in Truth in Dreams, another song he liked in their latest album. He had just been playing Exhausted so he decided to play another song.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hyuuga Mansion

"Neji-sama, there's someone at the door looking for you!" called out a maid as she hunted around the place for the moody young man. He was always some place you least expected him to be. Like if he was in his room when you last saw him, five minutes later, he'd be some place else like the garden or the library. "Neji-sama!" called out the maid once again as she searched around for Neji.

"What?" asked Neji exasperatedly as he poked his head out of his room. The maid yelped in surprise as she saw Neji's white eyes stare at her. Fumbling with her words, she told him that someone was waiting for him outside. "Tell whoever the person is to meet me in my room. Show the way if he or she doesn't know," said Neji grumpily as he went back inside, sat down on bed and continued reading the book that had caught his attention. And he was reading peacefully too. The maid fled fearfully as she made her way back to the door.

Neji's concentration was distorted by the fact that he didn't know who was visiting him. Of course it wouldn't be Itachi, the bastard never really spent time with any of them, except Sasuke but even spending time with Sasuke was a rare thing. Naruto was too simple-minded and too happy go lucky to want to spend time with his dear old buddy Neji (which he was thankful for) and he'd only go to the mansion if he was with another person. Sasuke, like his brother, wasn't really the type to go over alone to Neji's place. He was more of the type to go off somewhere, alone, and think. His choices were narrowed down to one. It couldn't be her anyway. She was supposed to be all the way in Tokyo for three weeks and if Neji remembered correctly, it had only been two and a half weeks.

"Hey Neji!" said a voice cheerfully as the one who owned that voice entered the library, finally letting Neji's distorted concentration rest. Snapping his eyes wide open, he turned around and saw her there, much to his amazement. Relaxing slightly, his ever so cocky attitude around her, Tenten, was put into overdrive. "How has three weeks been without me?" asked Tenten as she skipped slightly and sat down on his bed, causing the young man to sit up straight and look at Tenten calmly.

"Like this," he replied as he pulled her close and crushed his lips against hers. Tenten's eyes widened as he did this. Neji smirked internally as he felt her squirm slightly at the sudden kiss. Pulling away, he had a self-satisfied smirk plastered on his face while Tenten had a somewhat scowl on his face. "Oh come on, I know you liked it," said Neji smoothly, so full of himself. Tenten whacked him slightly though she knew he was right. He was always right when it came to things like this.

"Still unexpected you know," muttered Tenten pitifully as she crossed her arms and pouted. Neji laughed slightly as he sat Indian style on his bed and continued reading the stray book. They were silent for a few moments, Neji not really caring since he was engrossed in that book. "What's that?" asked Tenten, finally not being able to stand the silence since she and Neji were always talking or something whenever they had alone time.

"A book about ninjas," he replied, showing her the cover of the book, "Why?"

"Just wanted to know," she replied as she tweaked Neji's, "Not a crime, is it?" Neji grunted as he shook her fingers away from his face and continued reading the book.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Jade Stone Apartments

Sakura ran towards the door as her hair, tied back in a ponytail, bobbed rhythmically. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a pale pink shirt with dark pink cherry blossoms printed haphazardly and a pair of black sandals. It was nearly ten and that might be Sasuke already. Opening the door, she greeted whoever was at the door and that person just happened to be Sasuke.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun," greeted Sakura cheerfully as she motioned for him to enter, "Could you wait for a few more minutes? I just have to get my bag ready and then we can go." Sasuke nodded as he proceeded to the sofa which Sakura had pointed to. As Sakura got ready, Sasuke looked at the furnishings of the apartment. It wasn't extravagant nor did it look like they had hardly any money. The furniture was made up of varying shades of white and light colored wood. Though the furniture were traditional Japanese inspired, it still looked pretty modern.

"Done!" said Sakura as she appeared again, this time, donning a plain white messenger bag with a couple of pockets in front. "Shall we go?" Sasuke looked at her passively then nodded. With that, Sakura followed Sasuke out the door, making sure to lock the apartment. "Where are we going?" asked Sakura as she followed him to his black convertible.

"How about Blossoms? It's locked for the day, right?" asked Sasuke as he opened the locks of the car, allowing Sakura and himself to enter. The girl nodded as she climbed in. "Then we could have it there?" he said as he started the car.

"Okay, I don't see why not," said Sakura as the car backed out of its parking slot, out of the apartment complex and began to make its way to the Bakery. Glancing at Sasuke, Sakura noticed that he looked a little more annoyed than usual. Looking straight ahead, she sighed softly, noting that today would be an interesting day, a very interesting day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- To Be Continued...

ARGH!!! I made you guys wait for two months and for that, I am so terribly sorry! I feel so terrible... thank you, however, to those who reviewed and somehow eased off my writer's block a little.

Anyway, I decided against the chapter being all about Sakura and Sasuke! There were parts where it was about Hinata and Sakura; Naruto, Hinata and Sakura; Itachi and Sasuke; Neji and Tenten (makes an appearance) and at the end, a slight bit of Sasuke and Sakura!

Hah! I think you guys thought Sakura and Sasuke would go out on a date! In a sense they are, but it's more of baking lessons! Don't ask me why I thought of that... Oh! And as you know, Paris has been mentioned quite a number of times in the beginning of this story. I know how the story will end and eventually go, Paris involved, but getting to that part is a pretty tricky thing to do. Seeing as how I might have a hard time, maybe, this story will have twenty chapters (at most).

Anyway, I really hope I can update as often as I can (and not make you guys wait for two months!!!)! Please read my new fic, **When Worlds Collide** which is also a SasuSaku, completely AU (different plot, of course) and I might have other pairings but the main one will be Sasuke/Sakura!

With all that said, thanks for being patient, for reading this chapter, and taking time to read my notes! As always, I bid you adieu and remember to review! Here's a little tidbit for you guys involving the next chapter –hears people 'yay!' in the background-

**Next Chapter:** Chapter Six – They Know

**Chapter Preview:** "So why don't you just let it out of your system," said Sasuke impassively as he stirred the batter the way Sakura had shown him to, "After all, it is your life and your decision. What people think shouldn't be the reason why you'll inch for the no when you know you want to do it." Sakura shrugged slightly as she watched him stir. She didn't know why she told him, but she did anyway. Maybe, because there was just something about him that made her feel she could talk about anything, and perhaps, even trust him, despite knowing each other for such a short time.


	6. They Know

**Summary: **Sasuke, a rock star, meets one of his fans as they were about to buy the same and last copy of a certain CD. Who says they can't fall in love since this is just one world after all. Completely AU. Mainly SasuSaku.

**Pairings: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTenten, ItachiNoOne, AnkoKaka

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and if I did, I would probably promote the pairings up there.

**Just One World After All**

Chapter Six – They Know

Sasuke sat down at one of the stools in the kitchen as he waited for Sakura to finish fixing up. His onyx eyes watched her every move, as she stooped down to get a metal bowl, as she reached into the cabinet to get a whisk, as she plugged all the appliances that they were going to use. He still didn't know why he had asked her to teach him how to bake. It's not like he needed an excuse, a good one at that, to see her. She was just another person in his eyes. However, she was just another person who didn't seem to care that he was a rock star. Rare enough to find someone like that, let alone a girl.

"Okay, ready!" said Sakura with a smile as she stepped aside to show him the clean and fixed workstation. His brow creased slightly as he looked at everything. "What do you want to bake today? Cookies? Muffins? A Cake?" Sasuke shrugged and left it all up to her to decide. He didn't care which he'd learn how to make, as long as he did. "Cake then," she said cheerfully as she walked over to him and forced him to stand. "Get an apron will you? There's one in the cabinet over there," said Sakura as she pointed to a wooden cabinet, "I'll just tie my hair tighter and pin my bangs." With that, the pink haired woman walked over to a section of the kitchen with a mirror, a brush and a few hair ties. It seemed to be a must to tie ones hair, if it was long that is.

Glancing over to the cabinet, he strode over to it and opened it. His eyes were greeted with a pink, a red, a purple, a yellow, and a teal apron. Staring harder, he tried to find something that wasn't a color that a girl would wear. Even if it was just plain white, he'd take it, for so long it was something a guy like him could wear! As he stared harder, a dark blue apron seemed to take shape at the far right of the cabinet. Stretching out his hand to grab it, he pulled at the blue material and out came an apron. A barely audible sigh of relief escaped him. At least there was a decent colored one in the entire cabinet.

"Okay?" asked Sakura as she faced him. Her hair was still neatly tied in a ponytail but this time, her bangs were pinned close to the rest of her hair, so it wouldn't fall. Sasuke blinked. He vaguely remembered seeing her hair like that when he went to Blossoms last. It must be something that every person with long hair should do. He nodded curtly as Sakura strode over to the same cabinet and pulled out the red apron. Ah, so it was hers. He couldn't imagine her using the apron with another color and the pink one just clashed with her hair. Not that he was someone who was very much into fashion but he still had enough taste to say the pink would clash with her hair, especially since they were almost the same pale shade.

"So...?" asked Sasuke as he pocketed his hands in his pants that were being covered by the blue cloth. Sakura, after tying her apron, walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out a book. Walking back towards him, she handed the book. "What?" asked Sasuke as he eyed the book, after taking it from her.

"Choose a recipe," she said as she motioned for him to do so, "It's your lesson. I'll just help you with the actual baking process." Sasuke shrugged then nodded as he flipped open the hard cover and began looking through the pages. Luckily, each page had a colored picture of how the cake was supposed to look like so it wouldn't be hard for him to choose which one might look and taste good at the end. Stopping at a page, he showed it to her and waited for her approval. "Ah, Chocolate Cake with Mocha Filling," she said, "Although the filling and the icing might take a while, the cake is all good."

Taking the book from him, Sakura set it down on a table, with the recipe facing the marble top, and she began collecting the ingredients. Sasuke just stood and watched her do her work. She looked different when she was in the kitchen. Not different in the bad sense. She looked happy as she worked in the kitchen. Although despite her happiness, Sasuke could see that there was something wrong with her. He wasn't in any position to ask her what it was so he didn't bother.

"Okay, everything is ready," said Sakura as she turned to face him, "Come on. Let's not waste time and get this cake all ready!" Sasuke shrugged and nodded, resisting the urge to tilt his lips upward, even slightly. There was just something about her that he couldn't help but like. Though it wasn't anything deeper than a friendship, still, there was just something about her. "What made you want to learn how to bake, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura as she watched him get a bowl and a wooden spoon and read the instructions before he began mixing the ingredients.

"To give me something to besides play the guitar and think of songs," he replied with the same stoic voice as ever. Pausing, he took a measuring cup and stared at the bag of flour. He knew there was a way to do this but... Sakura took it from him and dipped it in the bag of flour, grabbing quite a bit. Smoothing the top portion out with the smooth part of a butter knife, she gave it back to him. He softly said thanks and dumped the contents into a bowl. "Also gets me out of the house so I can see less of the bastard," said Sasuke mentally as he added a couple more ingredients into the bowl filled with flour. The book had said to mix all the dry ingredients in one bowl, the wet in another, and then slowly incorporate the mixed dry ingredients to the wet ingredients.

"Ah, I see," said Sakura with a slight smile, "It must be tiring to do the same things all over again, day in and day out, mustn't it?" Sasuke looked at her and slowly nodded as he concentrated on making the chocolaty batter that would be the cake itself. There would be two cakes and the mocha filling would be sandwiched in between. Then, there would be chocolate fudge icing to cover the entire thing, finishing it off. It looked good in the picture, since it was a picture of a sliced cake where you could see the layer of cake, a layer of the mocha filling and the last layer.

Minutes ticked by and Sasuke was doing a decent job, for his first lesson. Then again, Sakura was there, giving him instructions, clearer ones anyway, on how to do things. Sasuke actually felt good at this time, actually receiving praise every once in a while. Always, it was his brother receiving praise. Always, he was being compared to his brother. Never once did he hear his father utter words of praise directed at him. Always for the son who would truly follow the path that they wanted the both of them to take. Never for the one who still brings pride to the family, however, in a different manner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The Mall

Hinata looked around at the different shops somewhat calling her to go in them. If she were with Sakura, she would have asked her best friend to go in with her but she wasn't with Sakura. She was with Naruto. And besides that, there were girls looking at her every so often, mostly glaring daggers at her because she was walking with –the- Uzumaki Naruto. It caused her to be more nervous than usual. She didn't deserve the spiteful looks being sent towards her, she was just Hinata and she was too kind to even think of asking someone to do something, even something so simple, for her.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" asked Naruto as he looked at her, a slight look of concern passing through his face. He didn't like it when his friends were feeling uneasy. Well, his friends not in the band anyway. Sasuke, Neji and Itachi could handle themselves and besides, they had the same status as Naruto so it was different. When he hung out with people who weren't quite as famous and more especially if it was a girl, they were always so nervous and jittery.

"Nothing, Naruto-kun," said Hinata softly, forcing a smile. Naruto raised a quizzical eyebrow as he looked at her once more. She was always like that, jittery and nervous, but it seemed that she was more nervous than usual today. Naruto slowly nodded as he looked straight ahead. It was ten-thirty already and in thirty minutes, they could have lunch already or at least start thinking about where to have lunch.

"Hey, Hinata, do you want to buy a new outfit, shirt, pants or skit, shoes, everything! My treat since you bake so well!" said Naruto happily as he faced the white-eyed girl. Hinata's eyes widened as she heard his offer. He was so generous, offering to buy a full outfit for her. She declined politely, thanking him anyway for the kind offer. "I'll buy one for you anyway! Come on!" said Naruto cheerfully as he took hold of her wrist and dragged her to a shop, one of the most expensive in the entire mall. Hinata blushed as his hand made contact with her wrist, following him anyway. Naruto wouldn't take no for an answer for this particular offer.

As they walked in the store, a swarm of attendants surrounded Naruto, forcing Hinata to stand behind them and watch helplessly. Groaning in slight annoyance, Naruto pushed his way out of the tiny crowd of attendants and over to Hinata. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he spoke. "Not for me, for her," he said with a slight smile, "She's my friend so please help her out as you would me." The attendants nodded as they asked Hinata what she'd like to look at first.

Hinata looked helplessly at Naruto who just shooed her into the store and told her to have fun shopping. Sighing in defeat, she walked over to the shirts and began looking at them. Like the same color as her current shirt, she looked at the purple ones. They were all so pretty. There was one that was plain on the upper portion but when you looked near the hem, there was a spiky pattern that reached until her midriff, all covered in dark amethyst-colored rhinestones. Another was a dark plum colored shirt that had a cut from the middle of the left side that would cover her stomach and was diagonally cut until the right part that was just above her hip. Beneath that was a whole shirt that had a pale lavender color. On the plum portion that was directly above her chest, there was an amethyst-colored spiral pattern.

"Don't tell her how much it costs, the things she'll buy," said Naruto to the manager who was standing close by, "She'll just decline that I'll buy it for her." The manager nodded and went off to tell the attendant who was waiting on her. In this particular shop, they didn't have the price pinned onto the article. Each and every price was memorized by the attendant, that's why the pay was pretty high here, at least compared to the attendant's pay in other shops.

About an hour later, Hinata was standing in front of Naruto, blushing slightly. The attendant who was waiting on her was carrying a lavender colored shirt that had an amethyst dragon's tail poking out at the right side of the shirt, which snaked around the entire material, with its head resting on top of the portion that covered her left collar bone. She was also carrying a pair of black slacks. Slung over her right forearm was a triangular shawl that was plum-colored and in her hands was a silvery-colored box that held a pair of black square-toed stilettos which had a single strap to keep her foot in place.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," said Hinata with a genuine smile as Naruto followed the attendant to where he would pay for it all. Naruto merely nodded and returned the smile as he took out his wallet and pulled out a plastic card. With the prices in here, it would take an extremely thick wallet to be able to pay for the things Hinata had chosen so it was more convenient to pay using a credit card. Anyway, he had more than enough to pay for this all. After all, he was a rock star.

"And the total is 200,000 yen," said the manager as he gave Naruto the tab. The blonde drummer nodded as he handed the attendant the gold colored piece of plastic. Naruto didn't want Hinata to know the price because she'd just make him take it all back and give it to someone else more deserving of that amount of money to be spent on her. As Naruto signed the paper with his sloppy handwriting, which the manager didn't seem to mind, the attendant had packed the things chosen and left it on the table. "Okay, thank you very much, Uzumaki-san," said the manager as he gave Naruto his copy of the paper he had signed, "We hope you'll shop again here." Naruto nodded as he picked up the two fairly large paper bags that held Hinata's things.

"Here you go, Hinata," said Naruto cheerfully as he held the bags tightly and directed her out of the shop, "Let's go back to the car and let's have lunch at this Italian restaurant I think you'll enjoy." Hinata blushed slightly as he smiled at her. Seeing the faint reddish tinge on her cheeks, the rock star slightly blushed too. Hinata just looked so pretty with a faint blush on her cheeks. With that, the pair began walking towards the parking lot and then they'd go to that restaurant he was talking about.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- At Blossoms

"So why don't you just let it out of your system," said Sasuke impassively as he stirred the batter the way Sakura had shown him to, "After all, it is your life and your decision. What people think shouldn't be the reason why you'll inch for the no when you know you want to do it." Sakura shrugged slightly as she watched him stir. She didn't know why she told him, but she did anyway. Maybe, because there was just something about him that made her feel she could talk about anything, and perhaps, even trust him, despite knowing each other for such a short time.

"Because! It's so hard to leave! Blossoms has been doing well for the past three years and it's hard to just leave without any preparations," said Sakura stubbornly as she continued eyeing Sasuke whisk the batter. "If I'm going to leave, it'll be next year and it's too soon! In a few days, it'll already be autumn." She furrowed her brow as she continued to watch him whisk.

"Your choice, I never said you had to," he replied passively as he stopped whisking. Turning to face her, he dropped his grip on the metal handle. "What now?" he asked as he looked at her. The cake pans were ready and he didn't know if there was an exact way to pour the batter into them. Taking the bowl from him, she took a rubber spatula and began to move the batter into the metal pan. Looking at him, she mentally asked if he understood. "Okay," he said as he took the rubber spatula and the bowl from her.

It was quiet as they continued with the lesson. Every once in a while, Sasuke had to stop since his right arm was numbing considerably with all the whisking he had to do. Even if Sakura took over the whisking while he rested, it was still pretty painful. With even the slightest motion, the pangs of doing the same stirring motion again and again coursed through his arm. However, he was allowed to have a spoonful of the mocha filling, which was extremely good. Not too sweet but not too bland either.

The fudge icing was done in the same manner, except, of course, it was just chocolate. It had a thick consistency and, of course, was very chocolaty. It was the same fudge icing as the Chocolate Fudge Cake and they were both almost the same cake, except this one was double in size and had a filling in between the two cakes. Soon, the cakes were baked and Sakura took them out to cool as Sasuke kept the fudge icing and the mocha filling on top of two pots with boiling water in it so the steam would keep the filling and icing warm.

"You know, talking to you about going to Paris to study made it an easier decision for me," said Sakura honestly as she faced Sasuke who wiped his forehead the back of his sleeve. Sasuke raised his eyebrow as he looked at her passively. "Well, it didn't help me choose to go for it or to wait for another year or so before I go but it did help me realize that maybe, I have to talk about it with someone so the decision will be easier," said Sakura plainly as she kept a close look at the cakes. "Oh, and the cakes, the filling and the fudge icing turned out beautifully," she praised as she turned to face him, "Maybe you're a born baker and you just don't know it, along with the rest of Japan." Sasuke blushed slightly, though still extremely unnoticeable, since praise, for him, was as rare as Naruto ever getting sick of ramen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- To Be Continued...

Sorry for the wait! This time, I have an excuse! Since my tests are coming up, I can only use the computer for a limited time and right now, I snuck time while researching for something.

This is just all date filled, isn't it? Well, date on the part of Naruto and Hinata, which I find extremely sweet! I just planned this to be a Sasuke and Sakura only chapter but it was hard, I just couldn't resist inserting that part! Anyway, you guys didn't mind, I hope.

I really think that Sakura should go to Paris. It'll make an impact on the story and, yeah. Don't get mad at me for it if I did push through. Just read on, after the chapter (or two) after she goes to Paris and you'll see why. It'll be towards the end though, if and when it happens.

This fic is set in late August, nearing autumn, pretty much why Sakura said it'll be autumn in just a few days. I'm using the American seasons and I'm assuming Japan has the same months per season, since they're both in the same region with four seasons anyway, unlike here where it's just either dry (whether hot or cool) or raining.

Anyway, I really hope I can update as often as I canPlease read my new fic, **When Worlds Collide** which is also a SasuSaku, completely AU (different plot, of course) and I might have other pairings but the main one will be Sasuke/Sakura! Another tidbit about it, Sakura is a princess, Sasuke is a prince (and so is Itachi! And their parents are alive!) and Neji and Hinata are prince and princess, but Hinata is directly in line for the throne, like in the anime! Except... it's not a throne, exactly, there.

And here, like always, is my regular next chapter introduction! Whee! It's chapter seven! 10 more reviews until 100 –counts down XD-

**Next Chapter:** Chapter Seven – They Learn

**Chapter Preview:** Three months since they met each other. The first signs of a snowstorm were appearing. Sakura was wrapped up in her thick black jacket and a red flannel blanket and was in front of a warm mug of coffee, within the confines of the apartment. Hinata was out on a date with Naruto and luckily, they were both getting particularly close. So had she and Sasuke but they were just friends, truly just friends.


	7. They Learn

**Summary: **Sasuke, a rock star, meets one of his fans as they were about to buy the same and last copy of a certain CD. Who says they can't fall in love since this is just one world after all. Completely AU. Mainly SasuSaku.

**Pairings: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTenten, ItachiNoOne, AnkoKaka

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and if I did, I would probably promote the pairings up there.

**Just One World After All**

Chapter Seven – They Learn

Three months since they met each other. The first signs of a snowstorm were appearing. Sakura was wrapped up in her thick black jacket and a red flannel blanket and was in front of a warm mug of coffee, within the confines of the apartment. Hinata was out on a date with Naruto and luckily, they were both getting particularly close. So had she and Sasuke but they were just friends, truly just friends. It was Sunday today and since that first Sunday, Sasuke was coming over to pick her up and bake. They were supposed to go to Blossoms again but she'd suggest staying here, and anyway, they could have lunch while whatever they were making was baking in the oven.

Sakura switched on the TV as she sipped some more coffee. She really didn't feel like going out of the house and she hoped Sasuke would understand. After all, even he might not want to go out after arriving here, or, he might not go out at all. She was currently watching the news and it was the weather segment. There would be a snowstorm that day, possibly snowing everyone in their own homes, or wherever they were, by midday. Looking out the window, she saw that the trees outside were starting to hold some amount of snow. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" shouted Sakura as she set her mug down on its coaster on top of the side table. Removing the red flannel blanket, she thrust it down on the sofa and made her way to the door. Sighing slightly, she grasped the doorknob then opened it, only to see Sasuke standing in front of the door, his hands inside his black trench coat, a navy scarf around his neck. "Sasuke-kun, you came!" she said in mild surprise. Sasuke slowly nodded and bent forward, a bit of the snow collecting on his shoulders falling to his black slacks. He was a black kind of guy, one could really tell. "Come in! I can fix a mug of coffee for you if you want," she invited as she stepped aside, inviting him in.

"Black coffee," he replied as he went inside. Removing his shoes, he stepped on the slightly raised area, just wearing his socks. Sakura nodded as she closed the door and began to make her way to the kitchen where the still slightly warm coffee was sitting. Removing his scarf and trench coat, he hung them on the coat rack. Walking over to the sofa, wafts of coffee made its way to his nose. It smelt oddly like home. Coffee was something he always had in the morning. Soon enough, Sakura came back with a black and white mug in her hand, steam escaping from the dark brown liquid. "Thanks," he said as he took the mug from her and sipped from it, warmth coursing through his body.

"Why'd you come? It's not that I don't want you to be here but there's going to be a snowstorm so you will get stuck in this place for quite a while," asked Sakura as she plopped down on the couch and wrapped herself in the blanket again. She hated the cold, that's why she wasn't as cheerful as usual during winter and early spring but after a while, she'd be happy again. Sasuke kept quiet when she asked that, then, sipped from his mug of coffee again. "Is it good?" she asked as she waited for his reaction.

"Yep," he said monotonously as he looked at her, "And I always go to lessons or whatever, that I dedicate myself to, even if I have to get stuck there for a while. It's a habit." He sipped again from his mug. It was true, even as a little child he'd go to wherever he dedicated himself to. When he was small, he was fascinated with taking photographs, be it still life or people, and he was pretty good. Then, he graduated to playing instruments, specifically the guitar, and he was still at it, unlike taking photos. He'd take a couple every once in a while, but not as often as he used to. Now, it was the baking lessons he had been taking with Sakura. He was doing pretty well, only needing a little help from Sakura and her guidance in what to do next.

"Oh, okay," she said as she looked straight at the television which was still on the news channel. The weather segment was over and it was back to the current events in Japan. "What do you want to bake today? You baked cookies last time, how about a pie with cream on top and chocolate swirled with caramel filling?" It was a recipe she made just a couple of weeks back since she remembered her mom making a pie that was similar to that.

"Sure," he said as he continued drinking his coffee. His mind was replaying an earlier scene with his brother. They argued and it ended up with a slight physical brawl. Sasuke managed to land a punch at Itachi's jaw, causing it to bleed, and Itachi kicked him in the stomach which caused him to lose his breath and a slight bruise was forming there. Itachi just pissed him off at the time. Normally, Sasuke would have just brushed Itachi off and ignored him but what the older Uchiha said today just pissed him off to extreme extents.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_Flashback_**

"Are you going to Sakura's house again, little brother?" asked Itachi as he blocked the doorway to the garage. Sasuke looked at his brother's crimson eyes. Their parents had been able to go home regularly for the past week so Itachi didn't have to watch over the business intensely, leaving him more time to annoy Sasuke. Sasuke kept silent and just glared at his brother. Piercing onyx eyes evened out with vengeful crimson ones. "Well, are you little brother?" prodded Itachi once more.

"So what if I am?" answered Sasuke coolly as he pocketed his hands in his trench coat. Itachi laughed as he heard Sasuke's reply. "What's so funny about it?" he asked as he continued glaring at his older brother. They were never on good terms, ever since their father started comparing Sasuke to Itachi. When Sasuke was five, he idolized his older brother but when school started and his grades came, their father was sorely disappointed. Though he did well, extremely well too, it wasn't as good as Itachi's grades. Itachi just laughed even louder when Sasuke asked him what was so funny about it. When Itachi laughed, it wasn't one of those laughs you could hear miles away but it was an annoying sort of laugh, something that had a hidden tone of malice in it.

"You're seeing your girlfriend. That's what's so funny about it," finally said Itachi, after catching his breath. An annoyed glint shined in Sasuke's eyes. Sakura was not his girlfriend! Though, of course, he was treating her better than most girls, meaning he actually talked to her and not brushed her off, he still didn't have feelings for her, in that sense. "What, hurt about me talking about it?" asked Itachi as he eyed his younger brother's reaction. Sasuke grunted.

"Shut up, you have no right to say anything," he said, his jaws clenched shut. Again, not that he cared about her as anything more than a friend but this was his older brother annoying and teasing him! It was no matter that he'd let slide and he'd just ignore. This meant war. A sly smirk appeared in Itachi's face as he heard Sasuke's reaction. How he loved it when Sasuke reacted this way. It made life just more interesting, so very interesting.

"Oh? As a matter of fact, I do since I am your older brother," commented Itachi as he crossed his arms, eyeing Sasuke. That was the last straw! Losing his self-control, Sasuke sent a punch flying at Itachi, landing squarely as his jaw. Itachi's head turned, facing the wooden frame of the doorway. Turning to face him, Itachi sent a kick towards Sasuke's stomach, causing the younger Uchiha to falter and clutch his stomach, trying to regain the breath that escaped him when Itachi's foot made contact to his stomach. "Never try and punch me ever again," seethed Itachi as he glared at the crouching form of his brother, "You know how I am when someone angers me." With that, Itachi wiped the slight crimson trail near his jaw and pocketed his hands, leaving Sasuke in his position.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_End of Flashback_**

Unknown to the young rock star, he was clutching his mug tightly, almost to the point of breaking the ceramic. Just thinking about what happened earlier this morning just aggravated him. Sasuke wasn't someone whom Itachi could just tease and annoy without worrying about a reaction! He, too, was human. Sipping from his mug once more, draining it of its contents, he finally erased this morning's scene from his mind. Itachi was just too damn annoying. He didn't know why they were both a part of the same band; yet, he couldn't imagine Sharingan without his older brother, no matter how much he got annoyed.

"Maybe we shouldn't bake today," said Sakura, breaking his train of thoughts. Sasuke looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "I mean, you look upset," she said as she twiddled her thumbs, "You look distracted or something." Sasuke shrugged as he held the empty mug in his hands. It was silent for a few moments, as Sakura stared at the TV screen and Sasuke just stood there. "Come on, let's not. We can stay in my room and surf the internet or watch a movie or something," suggested Sakura as her green eyes lit up. It had been a while if she did those things.

"Okay," he said slowly, unsure of why she had just suggested that. "As long as the movie we're watching isn't overly sappy, I'm fine," he said as he plopped down on the sofa, at the opposite end from where Sakura was seated. Setting down the mug on the floor, he sat back and waited for Sakura to start whatever movie they were watching. Unwrapping herself from the blanket, she walked over to where the DVDs were stacked. As she was hunting for a good movie, Sasuke noticed that she was wearing clothes that would keep her extremely warm. She was wearing a pair of dark gray, almost black, jogging pants, a white shirt and a thick black jacket. She must hate the cold.

"How about Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within?" suggested Sakura as she took out the DVD and showed him the cover. It was made by a Japanese company that produced mainly video games, the hit set being the Final Fantasy series, or fondly called by its fans by its abbreviated name. Sasuke shrugged as he covered the lower half of his face with his hands clasped together, each elbow resting somewhere near his knees. "Okay, that then," said Sakura as she switched on the DVD player. Inserting the disc, she pressed play as she switched the TV to the video format. Soon, the menu came up and Sakura selected the play option. As soon as the opening credits appeared, she stood up and sat down on the sofa, across Sasuke and wrapped herself up with the red flannel blanket. She really did hate the cold.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- After the Movie

Exasperatedly, Sasuke handed Sakura the box of tissue. It wasn't that sad. So Gray had died and left Aki Ross all alone, what's the big deal about that? Though it was really touching, despite the fact that Sasuke was normally devoid of emotions, that he sacrificed his life for the rest of mankind but still, why did she have to cry over that fact? It was silly to bawl over a fictional character. Besides, the thing that happened there would probably never happen! Or if it did, he, Sakura and the rest of mankind that currently lived on this Earth would be dead and be replaced by their descendants.

"Sorry," she said as she dried her tears, "I can't help but cry. I'm very sentimental." Sasuke shrugged as he just sat there. At least she didn't cry her eyes out. She did cry but it wasn't the type that would stop after a few moments. After catching her breath, she dried her slightly puffy eyes then faced Sasuke. "So, what do you want to have for lunch? I can always make pasta," she suggested as she looked at him, trying to smile a not too pained smile. Of course she was sad. Gray had died for Aki and the rest of mankind! It would be extremely sweet and sappy if anyone did that for her. But, who would? It's not like anyone needed to die for her, unless she was part of some underground syndicate and she wasn't and never will be.

"Whatever," replied Sasuke in monotone. Despite the fact that he was trying to be as nice as he, Sasuke, could possibly get, it wasn't really working. Sakura stood up and stretched slightly, her shirt going a bit above her waist line. It went back down, as soon as her arms were down as well. With that, she walked over to the kitchen, got a large pot and a cylindrical colander and filled the pot with water, inserting the colander inside. Putting it on the stove, she switched it on and waited for the water to boil. Standing up, Sasuke picked up his mug and walked over to the counter near the kitchen. Sitting down on one of the high chairs, he put the mug on the counter and rested his chin on the counter, his arms crossed and half-hiding his face. "What pasta?" he asked as he raised his head slightly, the lower half of his face still covered.

"Carbonara. Hope you don't mind," she said as she walked over to the fridge. Taking out the ingredients, she set them on top of the kitchen table tops. She had wanted to eat that for a while now but it was too much if only one person ate it. Because of her suggestion, Hinata was going out more, but she was still home often enough. Surprisingly enough, she went out a lot with Naruto. It was good that Hinata was starting to like Naruto more solidly, rather than just a crush and Sakura could see the special sort of affection Naruto had for Hinata in his cerulean eyes. She wished it was something more than that; Hinata did deserve to be happy after all.

Sasuke just watched Sakura prepare the pasta sauce. It's not like he could do anything anyway. Besides, he never cooked an actual entrée for himself. Desserts were okay, seeing as they could last for a couple of days, a week or even a little longer than a week. An entrée was to be for that specific time in the day and only that specific time in the day. He never degraded himself to having to eat leftovers. It wasn't Sasuke enough to do that. A few minutes later, the water was starting to bubble and steam was rising from the pot. Grabbing a tall cylinder made of plastic that was hazy purple in color, Sakura opened the glass cover and grabbed a hand full of spaghetti and dropped it into the pot of boiling water. Grabbing a wooden spoon, she began mixing the dried pasta and the boiling water.

Sasuke, even as a child, enjoyed watching people cook, especially his mom. Every time it was five in the afternoon, or eleven in the morning if it was the weekend or he didn't have school, he'd run down to the kitchen and watched his mom cook, helping her out by passing her the things she needed. Even if they were part of a rich family, his mother wasn't that rich before she married his father. She'd be assigned to cook for her family every now and then, particularly the main reason why her cooking was so good! Even after the marriage, she still insisted on cooking for the family, saying that a home-cooked meal prepared by someone part of that family always tasted better because it had the one thing most food didn't, love.

Grabbing the ingredients for the sauce, Sakura proceeded to make the thick, white, creamy Carbonara sauce. As she worked, Sasuke watched her. She was pretty comfortable even if this wasn't baking. She was an all-around chef, so to speak, but she highly preferred baking over cooking but she knew enough to be able to make her own food, that is. Looking straight ahead, Sasuke gazed at the kitchen window. Snow was whirling around violently and all he could see was an endless field of white. Turning his head slightly, he looked at the kitchen clock. It was nearing noon so right on time for lunch. Facing the window again, he let his eyes go a little up, tracing the darkening sky. It was still a bit blue but traces of gray were starting to dominate the sky and it wasn't as bright anymore. Yep, he was stuck here until the storm stopped and the snow cleared a bit. So would everyone else in where they were staying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- During Lunch

They were eating at the counter, a napkin near their plate. Not that they were messy eaters but there was a tendency for the white sauce to get stuck on their lips as they sucked the pasta covered with sauce. It was a quiet lunch, only the slurping of the pasta or either one of them drinking water were the sounds. As they ate, thoughts coursed through Sakura's mind. Really, why did Sasuke go to the house today for lessons which didn't even take place. He could've called to tell her that he wouldn't be able to make it due to the fact that a snow storm was coming but he didn't do that; he went to her house anyway.

"Is it okay?" asked Sakura, the first sentence said since after she had told Sasuke what they were having for lunch. The young rock star nodded, his head bobbing up and down slightly. Twirling some more pasta onto his fork, since it was virtually impossible to eat pasta with a pair of chopsticks, he lifted the fork and popped the ball of pasta into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "Good! There's Apple Pie in the fridge, if you want dessert," she informed him as she too resumed her lunch.

"Okay," he replied curtly as he continued eating. It was good. Maybe, if it wasn't too much trouble, he'd ask Sakura to teach him how to make this next Sunday. Why not spread into cooking? If her regular cooking was good, why couldn't his? And anyway, when his parents were out of the country, he was itching for a home-cooked meal but couldn't really cook so he had to settle for take-out. So he was picky with the kind of food he ate at home, insisting that they be home-cooked since he grew up eating them anyway, but who was he to blame? Setting down his fork on the white porcelain plate, he turned to face Sakura. "Listen, can you teach me how to make this next week? I know that I've asked you to teach me how to bake but, why not how to cook entrees as well?" he asked, his voice cracking a little due to the fact that he had to ask that. Sakura didn't notice, thank God.

"Sure, why not?" she replied, smiling at him slightly, "It's not a big deal, if you're worrying about that part." Sasuke nodded, thanking her in the way he knew how. Picking up her empty plate, she set the fork on it and walked over to the sink, placing the plate nearby. She'd wash them later, after Sasuke was finished and if they had dessert, then after that. It wasn't exactly the most polite thing to do, to wash the dishes while someone was still eating. Sitting down in her chair, she noticed that Sasuke had finished his plate of food. Making a motion to get the plate, Sasuke himself put his fork on the white porcelain and stood up.

"I'll do it, you go get the apple pie," he said as he made his way towards the sink, "I'm in the mood for something sweet." Sakura blinked. Was this the Uchiha Sasuke of the band Sharingan? He usually didn't do things like this. Though she did see him fix up the baking things Sundays before, he never made a motion to put them in the sink and start washing them. Certainly he was changing. Nodding at his back, she stood up and proceeded to take out the apple pie and the small dark purple and pastel pink jug of cold cream.

"Why are you doing this for her? You are Uchiha Sasuke!" blared a mental voice within Sasuke's head as he rolled up his long black sleeves and proceeded to do the dishes. "You can't degrade yourself to doing menial labor! You're the great Uchiha Sasuke that many girls would die for!" blared the voice again, somehow louder than it did earlier. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he began scrubbing a porcelain plate. As he scrubbed the plate, he felt it quiver, as if it was about to break under the pressure he was applying. Loosening his grip on the sponge, he dropped it into the metal sink, letting the plate under the running tap water to remove the suds.

"Because this isn't menial labor," retorted Sasuke mentally, as he finally replied to that annoying voice inside his head. The mental voice was about to blare again but Sasuke interrupted. "It would be menial labor if it was for Neji or Naruto or even my stupid brother but it's not for them. It's for Sakura." Sasuke froze as he recalled what he had replied mentally. He said it was for Sakura and this wasn't menial labor since it was for her! When did he consider things to be like that?! He blushed slightly as he thought about that. Here was the great rock star, Uchiha Sasuke, slowly starting to feel something more for a common pastry chef.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay there?" asked Sakura as she finished setting up the counter with the dessert things. Sasuke stiffened slightly as he heard her voice. Slowly nodding, Sasuke proceeded to finish the rest of the things there. Sakura frowned slightly, unconvinced, but she didn't press on the matter any further. Sitting on one of the high chairs, she waited for him to finish the task. Tapping her fingernails on the countertop, she waited. Soon enough, Sasuke was done. "Here you go," she said as she tossed him a towel.

Sasuke deftly caught the long rectangular cloth and wiped his hands and forearms dry. Crunching it up, he set it down a little way away from where he and Sakura were seated, as he sat down on the high chair next to her. Seeing Sasuke sit down, Sakura picked up a knife and cut two pieces of the pie, setting one each on a small white plate with soft lilac-colored hazy designs. Picking up the dual colored ceramic jug, she motioned to pour some cream on the pie. Nodding in consent, Sasuke picked up a small fork and waited for her to finish her task.

"I hope you like it!" she said as she blushed slightly, pouring some of the cream onto her pie. Setting down the jug on the counter, she added mentally, 'Because I baked it for you.' True enough, despite saying she didn't like like him the way other girls in his fan club did, she was slowly developing feelings for the young rock star. As each Sunday passed by, she got to know him a little better, since they did talk about other things. She knew that even if they were in the same band, he didn't really like Naruto but he was okay, as long as he shut up. She also knew that Kakashi was forever late for some unknown reason and that their manager actually had a girlfriend that they never really knew of. Also, Sasuke could act like a little child when he burnt himself. That happened once and Sakura could still remember how child-like Sasuke acted when she bandaged his burn. He was cute, kiddie cute, then and unknown to her mind, her heart fell for him then, and it fell hard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- To Be Continued...

Okay. I was depressed last weekend so I wasn't really in the mood to finish the chapter and post so here it is! I'm okay now, don't worry, and you'll see more JOWaA chapters coming! Though I might not have a definite schedule as to when I'll post, I definitely will, at least once a month, at most, twice.

Now, I was finally able to write a near almost Sakura/Sasuke chapter! With the exception of that flashback, it is mainly a Sasuke/Sakura chapter! I hope that flashback helped you realize that without you guys, perhaps, and Sasuke as well, knowing it, he is developing feelings for our favorite pink-haired pastry chef! And yes, I did put a hint there for a Naruto/Hinata pairing and they obviously will end up together!

Okay, I deleted my other SasuSaku fic but heh, I don't really mind. I got stuck on it anyway. I did start off another fic though but it's for Cardcaptor Sakura so if you want to read that, go do so and review! And anyway, another reason why I deleted my other fic was because I wanted to solely concentrate on this Naruto fic, since I like it and so do a lot of people.

Anyway, that's all from this side of the computer screen and I hope you liked the chapter! Here is my chapterly (heh) next chapter introduction for your pleasure! Oh, and if I mentioned anything about the Sharingan, the bloodline limit I mean, and I don't think I did, it's going to make an appearance! Read the preview to know how.

**Next Chapter:** Chapter Eight – They Deny

**Chapter Preview:** "No! No! And no you idiot!" bellowed Sasuke as his piercing onyx eyes glared at Naruto who for the umpteenth time in their lifetime, provoked the younger Uchiha again. Neji was just standing there, his arms crossed and his back against the wall. He was not particularly caring since he had a date with Tenten that evening. "I. Do. Not. Like. Sakura. In. That. Sense.!" He shouted, his eyes turning crimson, flecked with black. Only when the Uchiha was provoked did his eyes turn to that eerie sort of pupil that was called by the Sharingan or the Copy Wheel Eye. They came from a ninja Clan that had that sort of eye but due to the declining need of the shadow fighters, it merely became a decoration for the modern Uchiha. Itachi's eyebrow rose. So that was how the famed Sharingan looked like, crimson, like his eyes, with three black comma-things swirling around. Even he was never that provoked for it to appear.


	8. They Deny

**Summary: **Sasuke, a rock star, meets one of his fans as they were about to buy the same and last copy of a certain CD. Who says they can't fall in love since this is just one world after all. Completely AU. Mainly SasuSaku.

**Pairings: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTenten, ItachiNoOne, AnkoKaka

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and if I did, I would probably promote the pairings up there.

**Just One World After All**

Chapter Eight – They Deny

Pale coffee colored eyes scanned the vicinity. Her dark lavender hair was held up, spiking above her head, her bangs covering the pale coffee orbs that people seem to wonder as to how it got to that shade of brown. Her hands were pocketed inside her tan trench coat. Beneath it was a black mesh short sleeve shirt atop a white sleeveless one and on her legs was a pair of loose black slacks. A tan shin guard covered both of her shins as well as her feet with the exception of her toes and on her feet were a pair of flat black sandals. As she walked in the streets of Kyoto, people turned to look at her. It wasn't every day that you saw people wearing that kind of outfit but here she was and she didn't seem to mind the strange looks people were throwing at her.

"Where is the damn building?! It's just like him to give vague directions," growled the young woman of about twenty-nine. She was looking for tall chrome colored building. That's where he told her to meet him so she was trying to look for it. Growling in agitation, she turned to ask the nearest person where the building was. "Hi, do you know where the building of Chakra Records is located? I'm supposed to meet someone there," she asked the nearest person who happened to be a man, roughly her age, maybe a little older or a little younger. The woman crinkled her nose as she realized what kind of person this man was. He was a biker and he looked to be one part of a gang and holding a high position in it.

"No babe but I do know the direction of a place you'd love to be in," he flirted, flashing a greasy sort of smile. The woman crinkled her nose and snorted in disgust. What a stupid pick up line. Her boyfriend's was better even though he fumbled with his words just to say it. Better, nonetheless. The woman shook her head and made a motion to ask another person but the biker grabbed a hold of her wrist and clenched his hand tightly so she wouldn't escape. "Come on, I'm sure you'll like it better there than wherever you're headed," he cajoled as he flashed his greasy smile. The woman shook her head again and managed to get her hand free. As she was about to move on, the biker walked in front of her and towered over her. "I do not take no for an answer, babe," he hissed as he squinted towards her.

"Then do you take this as an answer?" she asked, disgusted at him, as she drove her clenched fist into his face, causing him to fall down with a loud thud, "I don't have time for this. I only have ten minutes to get to the place and I'm not about to be late like my boyfriend usually is!" She added that last statement with a hiss. He was usually late but how their date went always made her forgive him anyway. There was just something about him that she couldn't stay mad at. Pocketing her free hand, she stepped over the fallen biker and began making her way to the chrome building in a huff.

Snow was swirling down peacefully. There wouldn't be a snowstorm today so she allowed herself to take a walk to the place. She would have taken her car but it seemed to be like an okay day to walk to the building. After about five minutes of wandering, she finally found the chrome colored building. It didn't stick out like a sore thumb because the buildings nearby were in varying shades of gray and white. Speeding up her pace, she began walking towards the building.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Inside the Studio

Kakashi sighed as he watched Naruto and Sasuke argue... again. There was never an hour, except when they were busy practicing or something but right now, they obviously weren't practicing. They were arguing. He sighed again. It was a pointless argument; at least he thought it was. From what he was able to remember, the argument was all about yesterday. When Naruto brought Hinata home, after the snowstorm had cleared, Sasuke, apparently, was still in their apartment complex. Then, for some reason or another, Naruto made this complex theory about Sakura being Sasuke's girlfriend and the younger Uchiha actually being human and so ensued this little argument. Kakashi sighed a third time. He should've been the manager of another band, less white hair due to stress on his part. They were always bickering. Always.

"No! No! And no you idiot!" bellowed Sasuke as his piercing onyx eyes glared at Naruto who for the umpteenth time in their lifetime, provoked the younger Uchiha again. Neji was just standing there, his arms crossed and his back against the wall. He was not particularly caring since he had a date with Tenten that evening. "I. Do. Not. Like. Sakura. In. That. Sense.!" He shouted, his eyes turning crimson, flecked with black. Only when the Uchiha was provoked did his eyes turn to that eerie sort of pupil that was called by the Sharingan or the Copy Wheel Eye. They came from a ninja Clan that had that sort of eye but due to the declining need of the shadow fighters, it merely became a decoration for the modern Uchiha. Itachi's eyebrow rose. So that was how the famed Sharingan looked like, crimson, like his eyes, with three black comma-things swirling around. Even he was never that provoked for it to appear.

"Maa, maa Sasuke!" said Kakashi as he tried to calm the enraged Uchiha. He had seen the Sharingan once before and it was no pretty sight. When the Uchiha with the fully evolved Sharingan eyes glared at anyone, that person became delusional and almost lost sanity. This particular Uchiha had one of the shortest tempers known to man so Naruto would obviously go beyond losing his sanity. "You don't need to get pissed at Naruto that bad!" he tried to explain, motioning for the others to try and calm Sasuke down.

"Yeah Sasuke, it's not like the idiot is worth your time," calmly said Neji as his lips tilted into a smirk. Two birds with one stone. One, he was calming Sasuke and two, he was insulting Naruto at the same time! Hip hip hooray! "You should go out and practice your guitar or write a song or something rather than waste your time by just looking at Naruto. You could lose brain cells even more quickly." Ah. How fun it was to calm Sasuke down when it involved Naruto. He got to insult the blonde who aggravated him so!

"The blind guy's right, little brother," came the crisp voice of Itachi as he spoke to his younger brother, "It's wasting your time and your breath by retorting to the blonde numbskull." Neji snorted as he heard Itachi's voice. So calming Sasuke was okay, for so long as his older brother was –not- around. Itachi smirked. He liked to calm Sasuke down when all of them were there. He got to insult Neji and his white eyes and Naruto and his brainlessness. **(A/N:** Yes! Sorry for the Naruto-bashing, I think he's sorta cool but I mean, Neji is hardly ever nice and I doubt Itachi is nice as well, 'ne?

"But he did not insult you!" roared Sasuke, his voice blaring as he glared at Neji and Itachi. Naruto was trying to go off and hide but Sasuke turned to face him far too quickly. "You! Do you –think- you can get away with this?!" he shouted as he tried so hard to restrain himself from lunging at the blonde drummer, "You do not say –anything- like that, at all, for as long as you or I live damn it!" The comma-things in his eyes were swirling around even more violently than they did earlier. Clenching and unclenching his fist repeatedly, Sasuke tried as hard as he damn could to stop himself from lunging at the blonde drummer. His feet were already trying to get off the ground. Suddenly, the door slammed wide open as the four boys looked towards the door, Naruto –fearfully- looking towards the door.

"Hey you guys!" said the visitor cheerfully, a woman, as she walked inside. The woman blinked as she saw who was inside. Of course Kakashi was there, not looking at her. Neji was leaning on the wall, looking at her indifferently. Itachi was looking amusedly at how Sasuke was reacting. Sasuke's eyes were flashing from its Sharingan state to its onyx state as he gaped at who had arrived inside. "Oh, hey Sasuke!" she greeted as she plopped down on the couch, "Miss your teacher?"

"You! What are –you- doing here, Anko?!" he roared as his eyes turned black. Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief. At least his eyes were normal again. Mitarashi Anko was his guitar teacher. 'You!' apparently became his favorite sentence now. He'd been using it lately and Naruto was genuinely afraid of Sasuke. Though, eventually, the drummer would forget about how savage Sasuke's anger could be and prod and annoy him again but in any case, he was genuinely afraid.

"To visit my boyfriend!" she chirped as she left it to them to figure out who it was. Neji stared at the lavender haired woman. Naruto's eyes bulged. The normally stoic Itachi and Sasuke gazed at her, their mouths in a grim line but twitching. It couldn't be Neji, he loved Tenten. Sasuke never really said much to her, even during their lessons. Itachi insulted everyone and Anko had that temper that wouldn't take the insults. Naruto was to idiotic for Anko's tastes, though the other three thought it was because they were too alike. So, all in all, it left Kakashi, their ever so late manager. Kakashi turned around and was coughing right at this time. "Kakashi!" she whined as she faced him.

"Ahahaha," stammered Kakashi as he faced the boys who were all just glaring at him. Of all people, why did it have to be –her-?! Sure, he was allowed to have a girlfriend, no one ever stopped him from having one but... why did it have to be her?! Power-tripping, loud, forgetful, all the qualities they hated were in her. "So, now that you've met Anko..." said Kakashi, trailing off at the end. When Anko had said the reason of her visit, everyone seemed to forget that Sasuke was even angry with Naruto. The only thought coursing in their minds was the fact that Kakashi even had the nerve to ask Anko to be his girlfriend! "How about if I treat you boys out for lunch?" suggested Kakashi as he scratched the back of his head, afraid to even think of what could happen if he didn't try and make them all happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ After Lunch, At Blossoms

"You better pay for this, Kakashi," growled Itachi as his crimson eyes fell on their silver-haired manager, at Anko, then back at Kakashi, "Because if you don't... you don't even want to know what I can do." Kakashi gulped slightly as he nodded. Geez, this was the first time all four of them were ganging up on him. Even Naruto seemed to be dead serious about not wanting Anko to be Kakashi's girlfriend. It was okay, if Anko didn't really show up to their practices or something but Kakashi had invited her today and today was a practice day! Kakashi loosened his collar as they stepped in front of the counter. Ryuki was behind it at the moment.

"Welcome to Blossoms! How may I help you?" greeted Ryuki as she picked up a few of the laminated menu, handing one to each of the six adults. All of them kept quiet as they chose their food and drink, occasionally glaring at Anko and Kakashi. Anko smiled wryly when they looked at her, Kakashi just gulped and loosened his collar some more. Soon enough, they gave Ryuki the menu and told them their choice.

"I want a Blueberry Muffin and a Decaf," said Naruto as he spoke to the High School student, remembering how good the muffin tasted when Sakura had offered him a snack while waiting for Hinata during the first time they went out together. Itachi ordered a slice of Honey Vanilla Cake and Hot Spanish Chocolate. Neji ordered a couple of Cream Puffs and black coffee. Sasuke ordered Strawberry Cheesecake and Spanish Chocolate as well. Kakashi ordered a Chocolate Croissant and water.

"Espresso and a Cinnamon Roll with Cream Cheese frosting for me," said Anko cheerfully as she told Ryuki her order. Ryuki nodded as she began calculating how much it would cost them, Kakashi to be exact. "So, when did you boys find out about this place?" asked Anko, remembering the time Kakashi brought her a slice of their Mango Cream Pie. Naruto said that he saw it one day and decided to try it out, bringing a box of cake to the studio. He said that they knew the owners of the place, they were both really nice and around their age. "Who, if I may ask, are they?" asked Anko as Kakashi brought out his leather wallet and paid the bill.

"My cousin, Hinata, and a friend of hers, Haruno Sakura," said Neji simply as he crossed his arms and looked at the door. As if on cue, Hinata came out with a tray of freshly baked Chocolate Éclairs that were going to the clear glass display. "Hinata, come here," said Neji as he motioned for his younger cousin to go over where they were. The younger Hyuuga blinked as she gazed at the members of Sharingan, Kakashi and a new person, Anko. Putting the éclairs in their place, she walked over to them. "Anko, my cousin, Hinata," said Neji as he faced the loud guitarist. Anko eyed them critically. Of course they were related; Hinata had the same white eyes and pale skin that Neji had. No one else in the world had that kind of eye.

"Hello," said Hinata shyly as she faced Anko, bowing slightly, "Nice to meet you." Anko smiled slightly as she bowed in return. Standing up straight, Anko made a mental note that despite Neji and Hinata being cousins, they had extremely different attitudes. Hinata seemed to be the quiet and shy type, with a sort of inferiority complex. Neji was quiet because he was cold, not because he was shy, plus the older Hyuuga, like the Uchiha siblings, had a sort of superiority complex. "Excuse me but Sakura-chan may need my help in the kitchen," said Hinata as she bowed slightly, leaving the Sharingan members, Kakashi and Anko to themselves. "Have a seat, please," said Hinata before leaving them, pointing to a vacant table with six chairs.

"Hinata's not at all like you, Neji," commented Anko as the six began walking to their seats, "She actually seems more hospitable than the Hyuuga I know." Neji grunted as he sat down, somewhat cursing himself for introducing his cousin to Anko. The others sat down too, waiting for their cake and drinks. A few moments later, someone was walking towards them, with their food. Not just any someone, it was Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" greeted Naruto as Sakura reached their table and began putting the cake in front of the one who ordered them. The pink-haired woman smiled and said hello to everyone, her gaze lingering for a split second longer on Sasuke than on everyone else. "So, how have you been?" asked Naruto as he faced the pink-haired chef.

"Oh, I've been okay. I've been thinking about something recently but I haven't quite decided. I'll let you know when I have," said Sakura as she held the plastic tray. Sasuke closed his eyes for a few moments, opening them to look at his food and drink. He knew what it was about, of course. Sakura had spilled it to him during one of their Sunday sessions. It was about moving to Paris for a few years then coming back. It would be a hard decision, of course, since it meant leaving Blossoms in Hinata's hands. The café was doing so well too so that was another reason which made the decision so hard.

"Good to hear," said Naruto as he picked up his fork, "We have a concert next month, would you and Hinata want to go?" Sakura said that she would love to but the tickets, by now, probably would have been sold out. "Aha! That's where these come in," said Naruto with his trademark grin plastered on as he flashed a pair of tickets that were particularly near the stage. Flipping them over to the back, it had the Sharingan stamp on it, the words 'backstage pass' scribbled neatly on it. "Have fun, my treat for you both," said Naruto as he pressed the plastic-textured paper into the palm of Sakura who merely said 'Thank you' and that Hinata would have said the same thing.

"Well, anyway, I still have some work to do. Hope you like your snack!" said Sakura cheerfully as she turned around, the tickets in her hand, walking towards the kitchen. What a lucky break! Naruto had given her tickets to their concert next month, plus, it also acted like a backstage pass! Kakashi liked doing that, sort of like a lottery. Tickets acted like a backstage pass and there were two or three that had the stamp at the back. Sometimes, Neji asked for one of them to give to Tenten but this time, Naruto had asked for both of them. Kakashi normally wouldn't really give the tickets to the boys but if they had a good reason, why not. When Naruto had mentioned that it was for Sakura and Hinata, he gave it willingly. The other three suspected it was because he assumed that Sakura and Hinata would bring some cake or something after the concert.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- After Sharingan Leaves

"Sakura-san! I can't believe Naruto, the Naruto of Sharingan, gave you and Hinata-san those tickets! They're the backstage pass sort of tickets too!" whined Ryuki as she gazed at the plastic-textured paper that Naruto had given to the pink-haired chef. "I can't believe how lucky you are! It's so hard to get those sort of tickets, even plain Sharingan concert tickets for that matter!" complained Ryuki as she eyed the rectangular pieces enviously.

"First, Hinata-san is related to Neji-kun. Second, you're both friends with the band and their manager. Third, you get treats like this from them?! How lucky!" squealed Sae as she looked at the two owners with starry eyes. Sakura smiled slightly, as did Hinata who said that she'd try to persuade Neji to give her three tickets for the three of them, even the plain ones.

"You're the best, Hinata-san!" cheered Nakuru after hearing Hinata say that. Hinata just smiled slightly as she blushed. She wasn't used to praise like that. "Oh! Speaking of which, Sakura-san, why were you blushing when you said 'Hi' to Sasuke-kun?" asked Nakuru as she faced the pink-haired chef. Sakura blushed when Nakuru asked her that. "You like Sasuke-kun, don't you?!" asked Nakuru with a sort of knowing glint in her eyes, "I know that look! My younger sister has the hugest crush on Sasuke-kun! Her room is plastered with Sasuke-kun related things! Posters, pictures, quotes, you name it! Plus she buys two copies of their CDs just to be able to rip out the little booklet if it has a picture of Sasuke-kun! She's even an official member of his unofficial fan club!"

"That's not a crush, that's an obsession," said Sae with a laugh. "I think Itachi-kun is cuter than Sasuke-kun any day." Sakura laughed slightly as she heard Sae say that with a slight reddish tinge on her face. Not that Sakura really knew much about Itachi from what Sasuke tells her but she just knew that he wasn't exactly the nicest older brother. He was nice towards her but, sometimes, when she'd ask Sasuke how his brother was doing, a dark look crossed his face and he'd just change the topic. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world for him to speak of. "But still! Sakura-san likes Sasuke-kun and is friends with him... Kyaa!"

"Sae!" said Sakura with a red tinge on her face, "I do not! I like him as a friend, sure, but nothing more!" Ah, denial, something a lot of couples went through. Sasuke denied that he liked Sakura; Sakura denied that she liked Sasuke. Little did the other know that they both liked each other the way they wanted the other to feel. It was probably fear of rejection, one of the most painful feelings in existence that made them deny their own feelings. However, before they went to sleep, they thought of only one thing... each other. Sasuke thought about her cheerful disposition, the pink tresses that matched her jade green eyes. Sakura thought about how mysterious and human Sasuke could be, his raven hair and his sharp onyx eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- To Be Continued...

So, how did you like it? It's been three weeks since I've updated and I hope you guys like this! I really didn't expect the Sharingan to appear, as in the pupil itself, but it did. It didn't turn out that bad though. With the way things are turning out, I believe this may be shorter than twenty chapters but it'll be more than ten that much I can say.

Aww, Sakura and Sasuke are denying their feelings! I like the last paragraph, it really hints something. And there, Anko has an appearance, finally! Out of all the characters who are mainly supposed to appear, she appears last! Oh, and Itachi isn't really a bad guy here, he can just be too mean of a brother to Sasuke.

Oddly enough, I have the epilogue already thought up, also the last two, maybe even three, chapters already thought out. I guess, I just need to fill up the story from this point up till those chapters I have a rough idea about.

Here's the next chapter preview! I hope it'll give you a good idea about the way the story is going to be set up!

**Next Chapter:** Chapter Nine – They Feel

**Chapter Preview:** "Damn it," cursed Sasuke as he slammed his fist on his drawer. He had gone out earlier since there was no practice set for the day, and somehow managed to find himself a block away from Blossoms. Just as he was about to make his way towards the café, Sakura came out with a young man who looked to be about her age, a happy look on her face. At that moment, a foreign feeling, a painful one, surged through his being as he turned around and stormed all the way home. Was he, Uchiha Sasuke, feeling something he never expected to? Was he, Uchiha Sasuke, feeling jealousy?


	9. They Feel

**Summary: **Sasuke, a rock star, meets one of his fans as they were about to buy the same and last copy of a certain CD. Who says they can't fall in love since this is just one world after all. Completely AU. Mainly SasuSaku.

**Pairings: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTenten, ItachiNoOne, AnkoKaka

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and if I did, I would probably promote the pairings up there.

**Just One World After All**

Chapter Nine – They Feel

Sakura furrowed her brow as she tapped the pen impatiently against the table. She concentrated on the piece of paper in front of her, her mind whirling with possibilities. She was currently taking the entrance exam for the school she planned to go to, once in Paris. When Sasuke had told her three months ago to have a shot at it, she actually had been thinking about it. Hinata helped her out on the decision. Why not just take the exams she planned to take and see if she passes them? Then, she could decide, among the schools that accepted her, where she'd want to go if she did. She could always go to Paris for a week or two and check out the schools. Biting the cap of her pen, a bad habit of hers whenever she was nervous, she thought about the answer to the question that lay before her. Of course, she was taking advanced baking lessons but that didn't mean she didn't have to tackle general subjects like Math, Science, and English. She was already taking French lessons and was getting better at it. By the time she would leave for Paris, she would know enough to tide her over, taking more lessons in France if need be.

Tightening her hold on the pen, she wrote the answer neatly then went to the next question. Looking at it, she tried to understand it. She didn't. Looking at the clock, she calculated how much time she had left. The test started at nine and would end at twelve, it was nearly eleven. She had an hour left to answer the remaining forty questions which, at least, were right up her alley. She was good at Math and could handle this. Looking back at her paper, she stared at the numbers, letters, and figures in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she hunted around for her scratch paper. Spying the piece of paper, she picked it up and proceeded to solve for the number. As she let her body relax slightly, she continued to write her solution out with more ease.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- After Dinner

"When are you going to find out?"

"I'll find out, probably next month, at the earliest, and two months from now, at the latest."

"Ganbatte, Sakura-chan!" said Hinata sincerely as she looked at her tired out best friend lean back into the car seat. They had just finished lunch at Golden Phoenix and were on their way to the mall for a shopping trip. Since Sakura might be going to Paris next year, they decided to change the store hours. The Monday through Friday schedules were the same, from 10 to 7:30, the weekend schedules changed. Saturday, they had work from 10 to 3, only opening once more on Monday. Sunday was their rest day. Besides that, after the Saturday shift, Hinata scoured for a trustworthy co-chef for Sakura since Nakuru would be left there. They were planning to expand Blossoms to one more area, having two shops instead of one. Ryuki and Sae had invited to of their schoolmates to help out in the second store since it was fun working with Sakura and Hinata anyway.

"Arigatou," said Sakura as she blushed faintly, a laugh escaping her lips. She had just finished the hardest exam she'd have to face. Though there was one more going her direction but it was easier than the one she had just taken, she had a friend who took that test before her and she said so. Her friend was smart and if she said the one they had just taken was harder, she'd believe her. "What time is he coming, by the way?" asked Sakura as she faced the pearl-eyed girl.

"Maybe at two thirty, tomorrow afternoon?" supplied Hinata as she took a right.

In another section of the city, Sasuke was looking intently at a new guitar. Not that his guitar needed a change but what was wrong with looking at new guitars? And anyway, he was out so why not. Glancing around, he was glad that not many people were in the music store. It was easier for him to look at the various electric guitars, especially the one that was right in front of him. It was basically black with crimson red streaks imprinted on the shiny ebony surface. The strings looked to be of high quality and it was given such importance. It was in the center of the group of guitars, beside guitars that didn't hold an empowering design over the black and crimson one.

"So, you like that one?" asked an elderly man as he peered over Sasuke's shoulder. It was pretty hard to do, seeing as Sasuke was over six feet tall but, then, man wasn't exactly peering over the shoulder of Sasuke's full stature. The rock star was hunching, to get a closer look at the instrument. Standing up straight, Sasuke turned around and looked at one of the store's staff. "Well young man?" he asked a friendly smile on his face.

"S'ok, I guess," he said, as he pocketed his hands, a distant look on his face, "But I'm not really looking for a new guitar. I just wanted to see your inventory." The elderly man nodded, asking once more if he really didn't want to try it out. It was a pretty good model. Most of the customers, who bought that guitar, though in different colors, had nothing but praises for it. "Oh okay," said Sasuke in defeat as he turned around and picked up the instrument. He wanted a new one but he saw no need. Trying it out wouldn't really hurt. As he slung the strap across his shoulders, he prepared to play the G Chord in Truth in Dreams. Though it wasn't –his- favorite song in the album, it was his brother's; it had the easiest opening chord. Strumming the intro, he closed his eyes as his calloused fingers smoothly found their place in the neck of the guitar. Soon enough, he stopped. An invisible satisfied smile was plastered on his face. It was very hard to get a satisfied smile from Sasuke, let alone an invisible one.

"Well, sir?" asked the elderly man as he sort of sensed the satisfaction emanating from the rock star, "Would you care to buy it?" Sasuke put the guitar back on its rack, crossing his arms as he faced the elderly shop keeper. Sasuke asked him who made it. "Not quite a known brand for electric guitars and basses but they make quality ones," said the elderly clerk, frowning as he tried to remember who made it. "I think the name of the brand was Of the Spring. That's what the man said when he came here to put up his wares on sale here. When I did a search on them, the company was called Haruno." A slight look of surprise crossed Sasuke's features momentarily. But wasn't Sakura a pastry chef? He didn't remember which Sunday it was but when she asked if she could see his guitar, he brought it with him since he had practice later that day; she didn't even know any basic chords. Maybe she was just related or it was a coincidence.

"How much is it?" asked Sasuke as his fingers brushed against the leather of his black wallet. He was tempted to buy it. If the price was right, he'd buy the guitar. It was a good one, the neck and body not being too thick or thin. The strings were of high quality and the design was pretty nice. "And if I were to buy it, would you get one from storage, same color?" he added, a tone of need in his statement. He never bought things off the rack, unless they were petty things like books and food or something. All the expensive things he owned came from storage. He'd tune the guitar; it was easy for him to anyway. The elderly man looked towards the direction of the storage room before turning to face Sasuke and nodding.

"¥23540 without the case, ¥25000 with the case," supplied the elderly man. Sasuke nodded, motioning that he'd get one with the case. "Okay, if you'll please wait by the cashier, I'll get your guitar packed up and ready for you," said the man cheerfully, pointing towards the direction of the cashier. Sasuke gripped his wallet tightly as he walked towards the cashier. Why he got a new guitar when his was still perfectly usable, he did not know. He just did. Maybe, he bought it because the brand was 'Haruno', but that was a stupid reason. If his brother found out, as well as Sakura, he'd die from embarrassment, not that he ever got embarrassed in the first place. Thank God that the brand wasn't imprinted on the guitar. Cases never had a brand name on them so he was safe. And at least, the shop keeper said the brand was fairly unknown.

Sasuke furrowed his brow as he thought about her. Why he always did, he didn't know. It's not like she was particularly important to him, right? She just happened to be a friend, though he grudgingly called her that (he always grudgingly called anyone a friend to begin with). Why did her pink hair and cheerful jade eyes plague his mind, every time he closed his eyes? Her bright smile always seemed to brighten his day to such an extent that he never thought possible. Was it because she treated and regarded him as a normal person, unlike most people who idolized him for his rock star status? Or was it because of her simplicity and her naturally cheerful attitude? Whatever it was, in the back of his mind, though he never really thought about it, he was in love with her. Crazy, madly, deeply in love with her. He'd deny it for as many times as he needed to, but he could never tell her, he just couldn't risk it. If his brother teased him or annoyed him about it, he'd curse Itachi to go to hell and burn there. If Neji said anything about it, he'd punch the living daylights out of the Hyuuga. If Naruto mocked him, he'd murder the blonde drummer.

"Sir, here you are," said the elderly man as he came back, the guitar packed neatly into its black case. Sasuke blinked, snapping out of his train of thoughts. Plucking his wallet out of his pocket, he looked around for that piece of platinum-colored plastic. Finding it, he pulled it out and handed it to the shop keeper. Glancing at the picture at the front for recognition, the shop keeper took it then prepared to charge it to the credit card company. Sasuke would pay for it later; he never really carried a lot of money with him. He always brought just enough to survive, paying most of the things with his credit card. As he watched the elderly man charge it, he pocketed his hands once more, contemplating on Sakura again, until his concentration would again be broken by the old man, calling his attention to sign that sheet of paper.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Next Day

"Damn it," cursed Sasuke as he slammed his fist on his drawer. He had gone out earlier since there was no practice set for the day, and somehow managed to find himself a block away from Blossoms. Just as he was about to make his way towards the café, Sakura came out with a young man who looked to be about her age, a happy look on her face. At that moment, a foreign feeling, a painful one, surged through his being as he turned around and stormed all the way home. Was he, Uchiha Sasuke, feeling something he never expected to? Was he, Uchiha Sasuke, feeling jealousy?

He was never supposed to feel these feelings. He had no need to feel these feelings. But why, ever since that lunch out in that Chinese restaurant, did he start growing closer to her unconsciously? She was just another one of his fans and he was just another one of those objects of adoration, him being a rock star and all. Falling onto his bed, he buried his face into the pillow, somehow managing to do it without hurting himself. When people fell on their bed, they usually hurt themselves, no matter how slight the pain was. Clenching his fists, bunching up the sheets of his mattress within his hand, Sasuke tried to release all of the foreign emotions coursing through his body. He wasn't used to this and he would never be used to this. He should never feel these emotions to begin with.

A few hours later, he was sitting down at his desk, his pen dancing on sheets of pad paper, characters flowing out with ease. His brow was furrowed, more out of concentration than anything else. On top of the pad paper were a couple of words and with the way he was writing it out, it seemed to be a song. The characters on top said, 'Why Do I Feel' and below it, the lyrics. He was almost finished, adding a few corrections here and there. Setting his pen down, he looked down at the song in slight satisfaction. Standing up, he picked up his old guitar, slung it on his shoulders and began to think of an introduction. He already had a specific tune in mind for the song but he didn't know if it would stay like that. Usually, it did, but there were times when the finished song didn't sound at all like how he had first imagined it to be. Exhausted ended like that and it was a great song.

Concentrating on the words before him, he hummed the way the words were supposed to be sung, experimenting with the chords. Whenever he began to put an exact melody on any song, he usually had a chord chart with him, just to make sure his fingers were in place. After creating his part, he'd create Neji's part and have him have a run through. He'd make his older brother have a run through with the bass, the lead guitar and the rhythm guitar playing their pieces. As soon as all three electric stringed instruments had their pieces down, they'd make Naruto listen to it so he could think of a beat that would best complement the song. But, for some reason, he seemed to concentrate on the song alone, not caring if Neji, Itachi, and Naruto would like it. The song was just different, somehow.

Outside, Itachi was passing by, hearing the faint vibrations from Sasuke's guitar. Putting his hand to the door knob, he twisted it. The door wouldn't budge. A smirk graced the older Uchiha's face as he pocketed the hand he had used and made his way to his room. Very much like Sasuke to lock the door whenever he made a song, especially a song that wouldn't be for Sharingan. He had a folder nearly filled to the brim with those kinds of songs. He always made songs like that, whenever so many emotions were tying him done, wrenching his inner self and driving him to a point of utter confusion. He hadn't done that in a while, three months actually, and here he was, doing it again. Within the walls of the room, Sasuke was playing the guitar chords, his voice faintly accompanying the vibrations of the stringed instrument.

_When the rain falls down_

_I see nothing but darkness_

_Feel nothing but emptiness_

_Hear nothing but silence_

_Grasping towards the blackness_

_I try to think about you _

_I try to think about me_

_All those times we spent, _

_What do they mean?_

_Did these arise from them, at all? At all?_

_So tell me why, why do I feel?_

_Won't it just break my heart?  
Won't it just kill my soul?_

_So tell me why, why do I feel?_

_Oh I now know_

_It's just because..._

_It's just because..._

_Of the way you are_

_That's why I feel_

_The way I do, about you_

_Even though it hurts_

_This pain is forever here_

_Blinding confusions, blinding fears_

_Broken by torments_

_Grasping towards the blackness_

_I try to think about you _

_I try to think about me_

_All those times we spent, _

_What do they mean?_

_Did these arise from them, at all? At all?_

_So tell me why, why do I feel?_

_Won't it just break my heart?  
Won't it just kill my soul?_

_So tell me why, why do I feel?_

_Oh I now know_

_It's just because..._

_It's just because..._

_Of the way you are_

_That's why I feel_

_The way I do, about you_

_Did you even answer, why, why, why?_

_Do you even care to explain to me?_

_Why must I feel this way?_

_Why must you break me?_

_Break me_

_So tell me why, why do I feel?_

_Won't it just break my heart?  
Won't it just kill my soul?_

_So tell me why, why do I feel?_

_Oh I now know_

_It's just because..._

_It's just because..._

_Of the way you are_

_That's why I feel_

_The way I do..._

_The way I do about you..._

_The way I do about you..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- After Work Hours

Hinata had gone home to do some things that she had forgotten to this morning. Ryuki and Sae had left an hour earlier than normal because they had an exam the next day. Nakuru had just left after bidding good night to the pink haired chef. Sakura was left in the dimly lit Blossoms, cleaning up whatever was left to be cleaned up. She had spoken with the one who would help them set up another branch. There was a relatively good location near Chakra Records and because this was her idea, Sakura would go to work there, Hinata staying in this branch along with Nakuru. They had already found a co-chef who Nakuru sort of knew. Her name was Miyabi and she seemed to be a cheerful girl. Ryuki and Sae said that their classmates, Sai and Arisa, were okay with working with Sakura. Her childhood friend, Ryuunosaki Kenji, visited her soon afterwards, congratulating her on her venture. Though the newer branch might not be something she could handle full time, once she left for Paris sometime next year, if she planned to, she still wanted to have it set up. Suddenly, the door opened, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Oh, excuse me but Blossoms is closed for the night," said Sakura apologetically before noticing who the visitor was. Blinking she bit her lower lip as she saw who it was. It was Sasuke, his hair dripping wet, sticking onto his face. It was raining outside, heavily too. His hands were deep within the pockets of his trench coat, a couple of pieces of crumpled paper in his right hand. "Sasuke-kun!" she said in surprise, dropping the cloth she was using the clean the tables, "Come in! You must be feeling cold. Here, let me get you something warm to drink." Ushering him in, she forced him to sit down. Closing the door, she began to walk towards the counter, to get a mug of hot chocolate.

"You don't need to, I wasn't out in the rain for long," said Sasuke stubbornly as he placed a set of keys on the table, "I at least drove here. I didn't walk under the rain. That would have been a stupid thing to do, seeing as I left the house and it was already pouring." Sakura nodded as she set the empty mug back down on the rack. Shuffling over to where he was seated, she sat down across him. "Who were you with earlier, around one or two in the afternoon?" he asked a hidden tone of jealousy in his voice. Sakura blinked before replying that she was out with a friend. "Oh," he said bitterly, trying so hard to hide it. He didn't need her to know anything. He didn't even want to know more about him though deep inside, he wanted to know more and rip her friend to pieces.

"He came all the way from Yokohama for a visit. He wanted to know how I was doing," said Sakura happily, unaware of the psychological torment that Sasuke was going through. Words passed through his ears as he tried to restrain himself. He had never felt this way before. Jealousy was something that could turn even the quietest of people to someone that people would fear, if it struck the wrong chord. More often than not, jealousy reared its ugly face when a person in love with another, assumed the wrong thing. "And it was fun talking to him," said Sakura with a faint blush, more of because she was talking about it over actually liking Kenji any more than a friend. Sasuke's eye twitched. "Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?" she asked as she noticed that he was even broodier than normal.

"No! I'm not okay!" he said, sounding whinier than he thought possible. Suddenly, the barrier of self-control broke. He admitted. "It's so fucking wrong to see you happy with another guy," he muttered bitterly as he crossed his arms, a look of jealousy and possessiveness stamped on his face. Sakura was taken aback as she heard this statement from him. "I can't fucking allow you to –be- happy with another guy because I fucking love you damn it!" he growled agitatedly, his fingers massaging his sore temples. Sakura stared at the rock star before her. "What?" he half-shouted impatiently, "Couldn't you see it?!"

"Sasuke-kun... I... I..." she stammered as she looked down at the floor uncomfortably. Of all the places and of all the ways it could have been said, it was said like this. Sasuke looked at her impatiently, the barrier of self-control broken. Heaving a sigh, she got ready to explain. "Kenji-kun's a childhood friend. Scratch that, not really –my- childhood friend. He's my cousin's childhood friend and I'm close with my cousins. Besides, he has a girlfriend," explained Sakura as she put her hand on Sasuke's cheek, a sort of happy look on her face. "And I can't say that I love you but I do like you, I really do. Maybe, it can turn into love, it probably will anyway. In a few more days, I probably would have fallen in love with you; Sunday's coming up after all."

"You would have?" squeaked Sasuke, uncharacteristically of him. When his barrier of self-control was broken, he never acted like himself. That rarely ever happened though. The minute Sakura had said that, his self-control was slowly building up. Gathering all his courage, he pressed his lips awkwardly against hers. Sakura's eyes widened as the rock star pulled her closer to him, his arms wrapping tightly and possessively around her waist. Soon, their worlds blackened, leaving only the two of them visible in each others presence. Everything else was forgotten. The smell of hot chocolate was making the place smell sort of like a home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- To Be Continued...

Okay... definitely did –not- expect it to end that way. It was cute though Sasuke did go OOC in that part. But what can I say jealousy makes people act differently. Oh, and the song 'Why do I Feel', the one Sasuke wrote, is an original song by me! :3

The next chapter will most probably –be- the third to the last chapter, the fic probably having only twelve chapters all in all. This fic will have either an epilogue or a sequel, whichever you, the reviewers prefer more. Though I'll have an easier time making an epilogue rather than a sequel...

I have a new story, by the way! It's a Drama fic, mostly, with Romance embedded in it. It's SemiAU and I hope you guys read it as well (I personally like my writing style there more plus the story is extremely closely related to the animanga itself)! Here's the info about my other Naruto fic called **Balance**!

**Summary:** Snail defeats the snake; snake defeats the toad; toad defeats the snail. When the balance of nature lies in the hands of three teenagers with uncontrollable potential, what will become of the people around them? SemiAU. Features Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto.

**Pairings:** Romance isn't the main genre of this fic. The main pairings, however, will be Sasuke/Sakura, with other pairings. Read the story to find them out.

Here's the next chapter preview, as always!

**Next Chapter:** Chapter Ten – They Think

**Chapter Preview:** It had been a month since the incident. Somehow, Neji, Itachi, and Naruto found out. Sasuke got extremely angry at Neji for reminding him about what happened, as if he didn't think about it enough. His older brother was teasing him. Naruto would have mocked him but Sasuke found out something and used it to blackmail Naruto. He had asked Hinata to be his girlfriend! Sasuke was currently drinking coffee in the nearer Blossoms branch. Because he was Uchiha Sasuke, the renovation of the basically set up structure sped up and Sakura was able to move in, along with Miyabi, Sai, and Arisa.


	10. They Think

**Summary: **Sasuke, a rock star, meets one of his fans as they were about to buy the same and last copy of a certain CD. Who says they can't fall in love since this is just one world after all. Completely AU. Mainly SasuSaku.

**Pairings: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTenten, ItachiNoOne, AnkoKaka

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and if I did, I would probably promote the pairings up there.

**Just One World After All**

Chapter Ten – They Think

Sakura yawned sleepily as she walked downstairs to prepare her breakfast. Hinata had already left because she wanted to be there –really- early. Apparently, Naruto was going to visit her there before the hours started, and before he was deemed –late- by his band mates and have breakfast there. At least, that's what Sakura –remembered-. She just knew Hinata was going to be there early to be able to let Naruto in. It was about seven in the morning, the first branch about fifteen minutes away from their apartment. Rubbing the tiredness away from her eyes, she walked over to the mail bin inside their room; it was delivered there every morning, seeing as each apartment had one. Picking out the thick wad of envelopes, she made her way to the couch and plopped herself down on it.

"Phone bill. Electrical bill. Water bill. Gas bill. Internet bill. Junk. Junk. Junk," mumbled Sakura as she sorted out the letters. How she –hated- to sort out the letters, especially when the bills were there! There were so many –bills- and –junk- that they got on a single day –every month-. Carefully setting them apart, she eyed the two piles of letters in front of her. There were about six bills in all, seven thick envelopes of junk mail. Glancing towards the last two letters in her hand, she read out to whom they were addressed to. "Bah. Junk," she muttered as she put it on the pile with seven, now eight, thick envelopes. Eyeing the last one, she froze. A familiar seal was affixed on the envelope. It was a letter that came from the school she was applying for, the one she preferred to get into! Nervously, she opened it. As she read its contents, a happy grin appeared on her face. She was –accepted-! She was accepted into Le Cordon Bleu and she would stay in Paris for three years to finish her training! One year each for Basic, Intermediate, and Superior Patisserie! Dropping her letter on top of the table, she ran to make a phone call, telling Sasuke, her boyfriend, to meet her at the Blossoms she now worked in.

_Dear Miss Haruno,_

_Félicitations! You have been accepted into Le Cordon Bleu, Paris, France! Your school year starts January 5 of next year. We hope you can make it in time. All arrangements for living quarters and your monthly stipend have been fixed. We are pleased to our new addition in Le Cordon Bleu. Au revoir and see you next year!_

_Le Cordon Bleu_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- At Blossoms near Chakra Records

It had been a month since the incident. Somehow, Neji, Itachi, and Naruto found out. Sasuke got extremely angry at Neji for reminding him about what happened, as if he didn't think about it enough. His older brother was teasing him. Naruto would have mocked him but Sasuke found out something and used it to blackmail Naruto. He had asked Hinata to be his girlfriend! Sasuke was currently drinking coffee in the nearer Blossoms branch. Because he was Uchiha Sasuke, the renovation of the basically set up structure sped up and Sakura was able to move in, along with Miyabi, Sai, and Arisa.

"What's so special that you had to wake me up at –seven- in the morning?" asked Sasuke tiredly as Sakura sat down in front of him. The pink haired woman just laughed and told him to finish his coffee before she told him. He might choke at the news. Sasuke raised his eyebrow warily as he lifted the mug to his mouth, savoring the scent of the caffeine in his nose. He –liked- coffee, one of the few things that he actually did. Neji even said that there was this one time that Sasuke got –addicted- to coffee that it was the only thing he'd drink. After a while, he started drinking other stuff. It was probably too bitter or just too the same for him to continue drinking coffee day in and day out. Sasuke probably chose not to remember it, that's why he forgot all about it. Soon enough, he drained the mug of its contents. Wiping his mouth the back of his hand, he set the mug down and faced Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!" she reprimanded as she took out a piece of cloth. Nearing his face, she wiped his mouth with it, as the back of his hand. "You're not supposed to do that!" she muttered as she cleaned Sasuke's face of any remaining drops of coffee that might have escaped the wrath of the white cloth. Sasuke shrugged as he let Sakura continue what she was doing. "Well, anyway," she said as she set the rumpled white cloth down on the table. "Remember that you told me I should give a shot at taking the exam?" Sasuke nodded at this. "Well, I did take a couple of tests and I passed the one I wanted to get into!" Sakura was all smiles at this. Sasuke nodded slowly, still not exactly understanding the point. "And... err... I've decided that I want to go to Paris," she said softly, her green eyes not meeting his onyx ones. Sasuke blinked, taking the last sentence she said in.

"You... want to go to Paris?" he asked, confirming if what he heard was right. Sakura nodded slowly. She knew it was a risk, especially since they were only together for a –month- but he'd understand... right? He was the one who told her to give it a shot. Then again, they weren't exactly this close when he said that. Eyeing her, thoughts whirled about in Sasuke's head. Would it be alright for her to go? Could he take a break for at least two weeks, every three months, to visit her in Paris? Would he even –want- her to go to Paris? "Your call..." he choked out. Damn, he didn't –want- her to go but who was he to deny her of what she wanted? Sakura looked up at him, her green eyes shiny with tears welling up.

"Thank you!" she said as she hugged him tightly. Sasuke blinked at this awkward moment. Shrugging internally, he found enough strength to wriggle his arms out of her hold and hug her in return. Burying his face in her hair, he took in the vanilla scent of her hair. Closing his eyes, he pulled her closer to his body. They stayed like that, not wanting to leave each other's contact but they hesitantly pulled apart from each other, moments later. "Would you like to have some breakfast?" Sakura asked as she stood up, a slight red tinge on her face. Sasuke nodded slowly as Sakura scuttled to get him a slice of cake and some more coffee.

A numb feeling was coursing through his body. Was he really okay with letting Sakura go to Paris? Well, it was what she wanted. He'd let her, of course, but would he let himself live with it? Sakura's smiling face was on his mind, her soft apologetic tone in his ears. He could always call her, to hear her voice, and he could always go to Paris, whether they would allow him or not, to visit her. But was he willing to let her go? Of course he was, he just needed to adjust to that fact. Sakura returned with a slice of cake in her hands, his mug of coffee in the other. Setting them down in front of him, she ushered him to eat. He needed it, he definitely did.

"Listen, can we spend these last two months... -together-?" he asked quietly as he cut a piece of the cake with his fork. Sakura blinked and nodded slowly. "Okay. I'm not going to practice today then." Sakura's eyes widened. He wanted to spend time with her, every waking moment, while she was still in Japan. "When you're in Paris, settled down already, give me a call, okay?" he said as he sipped his coffee, his onyx eyes never meeting her gaze. Sakura broke down.

"Idiot," she mumbled as tears began streaming down her face, using the back of her hand to wipe away the salty liquid trailing down her face, "I'm not leaving yet!" She just broke down, sobbing as Sasuke cradled her. He mumbled apologies as Sakura continued crying. She was going to miss her friends. She was going to miss her family. She was going to miss her home. She was going to miss her country. She was going to miss –him-. "I love you," she mumbled incoherently, her body still wracking with her sobs. Sasuke blinked as he heard what she had said. Since a month ago, she never did say 'I love you.' to him but deep down, he knew that she did. Right now, he had heard her say it and she meant each of the three words that she said. Resting his chin on her head, he hugged her tighter.

"And I love you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- One Month Later

"Sasuke-kun, hurry!" called out Sakura, a happy look on her face. She was leaving right after Christmas. He was going with her to help her settle down, leaving for Japan the day after she started her classes. Speeding up his pace, Sasuke walked after Sakura. He was helping her look for clothes to bring to Paris. He actually insisted on doing that. He had to insist on paying for the clothes she was buying. He wasn't allowing her to get the brands that she normally bought. He was buying her –expensive- clothing just to satisfy –him-. She needed all sorts of clothing, summer, winter clothing, heck, a lot. He wasn't allowing her to get the cheaper brands when he could buy the more expensive ones for her. "Oh! That red jacket looks nice but..." she trailed off at the end, the minute she saw the price.

"Get it, I don't mind." Sakura looked at him curiously. He was spending –a lot- for her. She convinced him to let her buy at least a pair of jeans for herself, not wanting him to spend more money than she already did. "Fine." Sasuke walked into the store and asked for a medium of the red jacket she was looking at. Sakura's eyes widened as she ran into the store, a look of surprise on her eyes. "I told you, I don't mind."

"But I do!"

"Fine, that's the last piece we're buying for today. Let's just drop off the stuff in the car and we'll go have lunch, okay?" Sakura nodded slowly, a doubting look on her face. Knowing Sasuke, he'd buy her one more thing before they left. Picking up a silver barrette studded with fake ruby crystals with thin red leather cords of varying lengths stuck to it, he pinned it to Sakura's hair. "I think that looks nice," he said softly as he pulled away from her, a red tinge on Sakura's face. Facing a nearby mirror, she eyed the barrette critically. It –did- look nice but she didn't want Sasuke to pay for it. As she removed the barrette and put it back in its place, the store keeper came back with the jacket. Taking the barrette, he put it on top of the jacket and told the store keeper that he'd pay already.

"Sasuke-kun!" she reprimanded as she tugged on his arm.

"Sorry but it looked nice on you."

"Mou!" she said in defeat. Looking back at the barrette, a small grin crept up her face. "Yeah, it did, didn't it?" Following Sasuke, she watched him pay for the jacket and the barrette. "Where do you want to have lunch?" she asked curiously as she watched him sign his signature on the piece of paper.

"You'll see."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Golden Phoenix

"You could have just –told- me, you know," said Sakura as they sat down. Mei was serving them again this time. Sasuke shrugged as he looked at the menu. He had forgotten what he ordered that first time they ate here. "Mushroom Congee and Fried Wan Tons," supplied Sakura, as if reading his mind. Sasuke shrugged as he continued looking at the menu. He wanted to try something different but what, exactly, he didn't know. Scrunching his nose a bit, he saw a particular item on the menu. He didn't –like- it that much but his –brother- liked it. Taro puffs. Grunting, he averted his gaze to some other part of the menu which wouldn't remind him of his brother.

All was quiet for the past five or ten minutes while they decided on what they wanted to eat. Occasionally, Sakura let out a sigh as she drummed her fingers on the table, waiting for Sasuke to decide. He sure was a picky eater. She was getting the same thing she ordered the last time they were here together, Yang Chow Friend Rice and Lemon Chicken. Sasuke's brow furrowed as he scoured through the menu one last time. It –was- hard to decide, Sakura couldn't blame him for the difficulty he had in choosing his own food. Soon enough, he relaxed and set down the menu, signaling he was done choosing his lunch. Sakura called Mei over to take their order. They already had their drinks ready. Sakura had a fizzing glass of Sprite, Sasuke had Cali 10, the pineapple flavored fizz this time.

"I want Yang Chow Fried Rice and Lemon Chicken." Sakura glanced towards Sasuke as she waited to hear his order. She hoped that all that time wasn't spent that in the end, he'd just order the same thing. That was annoying. Her cousins loved to do that to her when she was small so Sakura grew up, learning how to make –quick- decisions in everything. Though she was slightly thankful for that, it was still annoying if anyone stared at anything for so long, only to go back to their original decision. People in Blossoms had a hard time choosing because everything was good. Sakura was at least good natured about that.

"I want Yang Chow Friend Rice and Sweet and Sour Pork." Sakura sighed. At least Sasuke took all that time to order something –different. Mei nodded as she scribbled down their orders, excusing herself in the process. "I don't take all that time to order the same thing you know," said Sasuke flatly as he drank some of his Cali. Sakura laughed and said she knew he didn't. It just took him so long to decide, that's what was funny, and time consuming obviously. "As if you don't take so long to decide," muttered Sasuke as he rolled his eyes. Sakura pouted at his comment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- December 26

Sakura shifted uncomfortable on the couch seat. Hinata's eyes, which were usually pearl colored and happy were now slightly bloodshot. Hers were too. They had been crying last night because Sakura was going to leave today. She was just waiting for Sasuke to pick her up. They were going to leave for Paris that day. Hinata would have gone with them, to see them off, but there was work to be done today. Nakuru was going to head the branch Sakura manned, along with Ryuki and Sae. Miyabi, Sai, and Arisa were working with Hinata. That would be the arrangement for the next three years, Hinata and Sakura trusting Nakuru more because she was there longer than Miyabi had. The other chef paid no mind though. For her, it didn't matter which branch she worked in, as long as she was still part of the Blossoms crew.

"Sakura-chan, write to me everyday, okay?" pleaded Hinata as she hugged her best friend, tears threatening to fall once more. Sakura nodded as she hugged her in return. It would be so different, living in an apartment all alone, in a country so far away from home. At least, she could speak French enough to survive the classes. "I'm going to miss you! Send me an email, once you get there. Call me, no matter what time it is there or here!" she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. They still stung from crying. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "That's probably Sasuke-san," said Hinata with a weak smile. "I'll get it. You go fix up your things," she said as she stood up, walking towards the door. Sakura nodded numbly.

"Hey, Hinata," said Sasuke as he looked at the white eyed girl, "Where's Sakura?" Hinata pointed behind her as the pink haired woman walked towards the door, pulling her suitcase behind her.

"Take care of her for me, while you're still there, okay, Sasuke-san?" requested Hinata as she watched Sasuke take Sakura's suitcase. Sasuke nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------- At the Airport, a Couple of Minutes before Boarding

Sakura fidgeted in her seat as she waited for the passengers to start boarding. They were riding in First Class, of course, Sasuke chose the tickets. It was the first time she was going out of the country, in a place where hardly anyone spoke Japanese. At least, she was confident in her French skills. Glancing about, she looked for Sasuke. He had gone to buy a couple of bottles of water for the trip. Her throat was dry as she continued looking about for Sasuke. Soon enough, she spied a familiar figure with raven hair. Her body relaxed as he came into view.

"You nervous?" Sasuke asked as he slumped down beside her, handing her the cold bottle of water. Sakura nodded as she twisted the cap off of the plastic bottle and drank some of the water. "Hey, don't finish that," mumbled Sasuke as he slunk even further on his seat, "It took me ten minutes to buy the damn thing." Sakura giggled softly as she capped the bottle once more. She leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder, snuggling closer to him. "Heh," he mumbled as he sat up straight, draping his left arm around her smaller frame. Suddenly, a loud voice boomed, telling all First Class passengers to board the plane. Sasuke stood up, as did Sakura, as soon as they heard this. "Ready?" he asked as he pocketed his hands, facing her. Sakura nodded slowly as she walked behind him, closer and closer to her new life for the next three years.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- To Be Continued...

Well, okay, it's the tenth chapter! This is the second to the last chapter, of the actual story itself. Chapter Eleven (dun dun dun dun!) is the end. Chapter Twelve is the epilogue.

Thanks so much for sticking by with me for the past chapters, through the thick and thin of the story, and through my bouts of writer's block. I'm appreciative of you guys reading my story. I didn't expect it to reach over 150 reviews. Indeed, I thought I'd just get like, forty-five or something after the end of it all. Thanks!

As this fic will end in two chapters, I suggest you guys read **Balance**, my Drama/Romance fic, centering around Team Seven and their journey from Genin to Chuunin, from Chuunin to Jounin and maybe, more. You'll just have to see. Also, read **Shattered Memories**, a fic sort of in line with the basic character information of Balance but it's a Romance/Drama fic. Here's the information of Shattered Memories. For Balance, refer to Chapter Nine or read the actual thing.

**Summary:** When everything is forgotten, everything is never right anymore. When the wounds start to heal, everything seems to fall into place. With someone you love forgetting whom you are, it hurts. It hurts a lot. Semi-AU. Mainly SasuSaku.

**Pairings:** Mainly Sasuke/Sakura with others

Here's the chapter preview, as always!

**Next Chapter:** Chapter Eleven – They Intertwine

**Chapter Preview:** Sakura sighed as she ran a hand through her pink hair. She had just turned twenty-six a couple of days ago and she was still in Paris. She should have returned in January but she couldn't. Not yet. There was something she needed to do. When she called Sasuke, who was still her boyfriend, happily, even after three years, about delaying her return to Japan, he was slightly infuriated. He calmed down though, after she said she would return this year. When, exactly, she didn't know. She just had to do one last thing before she left Paris, France and returned to the life she loved in Kyoto and returned to the love of her life who had been waiting patiently for her, all those years.


	11. They Intertwine

**Summary: **Sasuke, a rock star, meets one of his fans as they were about to buy the same and last copy of a certain CD. Who says they can't fall in love since this is just one world after all. Completely AU. Mainly SasuSaku.

**Pairings: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTenten, ItachiNoOne, AnkoKaka

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and if I did, I would probably promote the pairings up there.

**Just One World After All**

Chapter Eleven – They Intertwine

"Tadaima," mumbled Sasuke incoherently as he dropped his steely attitude, the minute he was in the confines of his room. It had been three years since she left, a week or so more actually. He was in no mood to talk; he never was to anyone except –her-. He'd call, every Saturday, she'd call every Sunday; it was their routine. During the weekdays, they'd send email to each other and occasionally Sakura would send pictures of her in Paris. He printed one out and put it in a frame, standing on his desk, surrounded by a vase filled with cherry blossoms, her namesake. Glancing at the lock, it read 10:30 pm. Every night, he'd go home late and wake up early the next day. He was depriving himself of much needed sleep but he didn't care. It was too dark a world to care without her around. _'Sakura...'_

Sitting down on his bed, he fell backward, his head landing with a muffled thud on his pillows. His hands were seen, at times, near his temples, rubbing the throbbing pain that seemed to be forever there. The only time the incoming headache wasn't there was when he was doing anything related to her or when he was in Paris, visiting her. Groaning in agitation, Sasuke sat up and trudged his way to the computer. Maybe, she was already able to send an email. Maybe, there were a couple of attachments this time. The cold bitter winds of winter just seemed even colder than usual without her around. His brother was indifferent to Sasuke's more passive attitude. Naruto and Hinata tried to cheer him up, every now and then. Neji would utter a good word or two, but not a lot. Most of the time, he was drinking coffee in the table that he and Sakura would always sit down in, in the branch she manned. Nakuru was doing pretty well there.

Sasuke logged on, clicking the Outlook icon and waited for the program to download any mail that had been sent to him. Drumming the fingers on his left hand idly on the wooden surface of his computer table, he waited. Glancing at the corner clock, the seconds seemed to pass by so slowly. It was 10:30 while he was staring at the small corner of the LCD screen. As he continued to stare, the numbers seemed to blur together then go back into place. Closing his eyes, he focused his attention on the figures one, zero, colon, three, zero, p and m. Opening his eyes, he looked at the tiny section once more. He scowled. The computer had been fooling with him. It wasn't 10:30 pm anymore; it was 10:31 pm. Sasuke gripped the mouse tighter, annoyed at the digital clock before him. Suddenly, he heard a familiar pinging sound. Gazing at the program itself, it said that he had seven messages. Opening them, he looked close.

'_Mail from Kakashi. Mail from the dobe. Junk mail... delete. Junk mail... delete again. Chain letter from the dobe... delete. Chain letter from Anko—how'd she get my email?!... Delete!!! Mail from... Sakura!'_

Sasuke double clicked the message, opening it. It took a while for the digital letter to load, there being attachments and the letters Sakura sent him were long, very long. How she managed to write those letters, study, and have fun at the same time, it never occurred to him. What mattered was the fact that she sent him a letter and, perhaps, a couple of pictures with her and her friend. The name escaped him; he didn't particularly care about her. Sakura had told him once that she listened to all of the Sharingan albums, including the new ones Sasuke gave her when he visited Paris, even though she didn't understand the Japanese words blasting through the speakers. Soon enough, it opened. A faint look of warmth spread on his eyes as he read the letter.

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_Hey! How has life been for you so far? I have a few more days until my finals are coming and I have to prepare! I really have to! Mademoiselle has always been proud of my works and she is expecting another great pastry from me! I've been planning to make the Hazelnut Cream Cake. I've never made it before and it surprises me why I haven't. It's simple but it's a really delicious cake, don't you agree? Of course you would, it's your favorite. I'll bake you one the minute I arrive back in Kyoto! I'm missing it so much!_

_Remember that barrette and the red jacket that you bought me? The one I wanted but didn't want you to pay for but you went ahead and did so anyway? Well, I've been feeling homesick lately so I've been wearing it everyday! Well, I wash the jacket over the weekend, using the black one you bought for me instead. Marisse says I'm not homesick, I'm just... "Sasuke-sick" she says to me often. Mou! She's so mean to me!!! Well, what can I say? It reminds me of Kyoto and, well, you._

Sasuke allowed a tiny smile to appear on his face. It disappeared when he read further.

_Marisse and I were able to go to the Louvre Museum! It was absolutely **gorgeous** inside! I would have taken pictures for you but, the camera wasn't allowed. Maybe, next time, if we go to Paris together (since you won't go there anymore alone because I'm going back to Kyoto!!!), we could visit the Louvre? Isn't it a nice idea?_

_I was finally able to convince Mademoiselle to take a picture with me! I attached it so you could see. She's such a kindly mother-figure! She helped me adjust the minute I set foot in her kitchen. I hope that she can, one day, visit Kyoto! She says that if and when she does, she should get to know you! She keeps saying I'm lucky I get pampered by my boyfriend! Marisse agrees with Mademoiselle wholeheartedly. Mou! I'm not **that** spoiled by you... am I? _

_Anyway, take a look at the pictures, Sasuke-kun! I'll be coming back soon! I love you, Sasuke-kun! You know that as much as I do, don't you? _

_Love,_

_Sakura Ü Ü_

Sasuke double-clicked the picture and waited for it to load. Soon enough, it did. An invisible smile plastered itself on Sasuke's lips. It was Sakura wearing her Le Cordon Bleu uniform, a wide grin on her face. She was waving at the camera. The pale blonde haired woman beside her did look motherly, about fifty or so years old, a ladylike smile on her face. It was Sakura's instructor she just called, though fondly, Mademoiselle. Clicking reply, Sasuke began typing out his response.

_Dear Sakura,_

_It's nice to know that you've been doing well. I hope that you write soon. Right now, it's late, 10:37 pm according to my computer's clock. I'd write longer but I'm tired right now, I hope you understand (of course you do). Anyway, I know I'll see you soon. The weight on my shoulders feels so much lighter with each passing day. I love you too._

_Sasuke... Fine, I know you're glaring at me for not adding this. You know I can't but just because it's you..._

_**Love,**_

_Sasuke**-kun**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Months Later, in Paris

Sakura sighed as she ran a hand through her pink hair. She had just turned twenty-six a couple of days ago and she was still in Paris. She should have returned in January but she couldn't. Not yet. There was something she needed to do. When she called Sasuke, who was still her boyfriend, happily, even after three years, about delaying her return to Japan, he was slightly infuriated. He calmed down though, after she said she would return this year. When, exactly, she didn't know. She just had to do one last thing before she left Paris, France and returned to the life she loved in Kyoto and returned to the love of her life who had been waiting patiently for her, all those years.

"Why are you staring like that, Sakura?" asked a blonde Frenchwoman who looked to be a little bit older than her. She had turned twenty-seven in January. The pink haired woman turned around to face her. It was Marisse Leroux, her good friend and fellow classmate under Mademoiselle. "Did you really want to go home already?" Sakura shrugged as she looked out the window again. "Sakura, tell me!" The French words rolled effortlessly from Marisse's tongue. Sakura didn't reply. Marisse frowned. "Is it about what he said? If he really loved you, he would understand."

"He does!" snapped Sakura as she faced the blonde woman behind her. Surprise appeared on her crystal blue eyes. "Sorry, Marisse, I guess I can't help but feel a bit guilty for making him wait. It was already hard enough for him to accept that I was going in the first place." Marisse nodded, accepting her apology. Putting her hand on Sakura's shoulder, she squeezed it slightly, telling her it was alright. "I don't know, I want to go home but I can't. There's just something **_missing_**. I can't go home until I find out what it is!" Marisse let go of her grip of Sakura as she let her hand swing by her side. "I want Sasuke-kun to have something special, something that will let him know the wait wasn't all that bad, besides the fact that I'm going home." Marisse looked at her in curiosity. Sakura had said the last statement in Japanese.

"Sakura, I really think you should go home already. Lately, you've been slipping into Japanese and people have been giving you weird looks." Sakura shrugged as she ran a hand through her pink hair.

"So people think of me as weird if I don't speak French? I don't care. I'll speak in Japanese all day and watch them try and understand me! I miss Kyoto but I can't go home! It's driving me **_insane_**!"

Marisse furrowed her brow as she slumped down on Sakura's bed. Sakura was becoming very edgy lately. She didn't know how it was to be out of the country, make a loved one wait for so long and tell that loved one the trip home would be delayed. She had been out of the country but not to study, just a trip, but she'd go back home, on the day she had planned to. At times, they plane trip was early or delayed but what time the aircraft was able to land was beyond her control. Her family and friends understood that. Besides, the loved ones she made to wait were ones who knew her all her life. Sakura was making her **_significant_** wait for her for more than he'd like.

"Sakura, I think you need a break. Care to go shopping with me?" invited the twenty-seven year old woman as she stood up, running a hand through her sleek and straight blonde hair that reached to just below her shoulder blades, the various layers of sunny yellow colored hair overlapping each other. Sakura turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What?!" said Marisse defensively as she crossed her arms, "You do look like you need it. And I do want to get a new pair of jeans." Silence reigned the room as Sakura's jade eyes looked at Marisse's crystal blue ones. Soon enough, the tense air broke as Sakura nodded. "Great! You go get your bag then and let's go, shall we?"

'_Thanks Marisse. I think I already know what I want to give Sasuke-kun!'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Paris Airport, July

Marisse had been crying all night, her eyes were bloodshot. Sakura was leaving today, she was leaving for Japan! They would probably never see each other again but Marisse insisted on seeing her off. She felt it was her duty to see her off. Sakura's suitcase was already in the aircraft. All she was carrying was her slightly large messenger bag. In it was the gift she decided to give Sasuke. Marisse loved it, telling her it was something her boyfriend would enjoy. Ever since she bought it four months ago, the pink haired woman kept working on it earnestly, eager to finish it before she left. She decided that she would go back to Japan on Sasuke's birthday; it was her birthday gift to him, arriving on his birthday.

"Sakura, I want you to have this. Even though we've only known each other for three and a half years, I still think you're my best friend. It comes from Mademoiselle and I," Marisse handed her a rectangular shaped package that was wrapped in a glossy white paper with soft pink swirls stamped in a haphazard manner. Even so, it looked pretty. Carefully, she removed the wrapper from the package. Inside was a regular pale pink hard bound notebook. Turning it over, she looked for other things that might be on the notebook. Nothing. Opening it, her lips curved into a smile. It was a note from Mademoiselle and Marisse.

_Sakura, _

_Il était être merveilleux votre professeur (et ami !) pendant les trois dernières années. Nous nous sommes complètement amusés, goûtant les gâteaux et les pâtisseries que vous avez faites avec un contact d'innovation japonaise. Nous espérons que vous trouvez ces recettes utiles. Nous les compilant pendant des mois, vous savons ? _

_Amour, Mademoiselle et Marisse_

_((Sakura,_

_It was wonderful being your teacher (and friend!) for the past three years. We thoroughly enjoyed ourselves, tasting the cakes and pastries you made with a touch of Japanese innovation. We hope you find these recipes useful. We compiling them for months, you know?_

_Love,_

_Mademoiselle and Marisse))_

"Marisse... I... I don't know what to say," choked out Sakura as she hugged her friend.

"Don't, then. Just promise me you'll keep in touch! I wrote my email at the end of the table of contents," said Marisse, her voice cracking, as she hugged the pink haired woman in return. Mademoiselle would have gone along but she had a class that day. She couldn't afford to cancel it. It was a shame but at least, she was able to say a proper goodbye. "I hope your Sasuke-kun," began Marisse as they pulled apart, awkwardly adding the Japanese honorific that Sakura always used, "will love your gift." Sakura smiled faintly as she put the notebook in her bag.

"He will, Marisse. I know he will." Suddenly, the voice blared over the speakers for the passengers of first class to start boarding. "He didn't have to pay for the ticket. It's a birthday gift, after all." Marisse laughed as she accompanied her friend to the boarding area. "Marisse, I'll email you as soon as I can, okay?" The blonde haired woman nodded, hugging her friend for the last time for a long time, a very long time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kyoto, Japan

_There are times when I just want to look at your face  
With the stars in the night  
There are times when I just want to feel your embrace  
In the cold night  
I just can't believe that you are mine now_

It was already night when Sakura arrived. Her eyes were getting heavy, threatening to close. Rain was pouring heavily and the annoying rhythmic pitter-patter of the water outside was drumming loudly. As she looked at the clock in the taxi, it read 10:30 pm. He would still be awake, that was good. A small smile crept up her face as she slunk down even further into the chair. She felt really bad, making him wait half a year. Clutching her gift for him tightly in her hands, she thought about his reaction. He knew that she was coming home but when, he didn't know. All he did was to send her money for a **_first class_** ticket, for whenever she'd come back home. His replies to her emails were longer since he found out and they spent more time talking on the phone, who could blame him? Anyway, at least she was home now.

"Where are you headed again, missy?" asked the taxi driving as he looked at her from the mirror.

"Uchiha Mansion," squeaked Sakura.

_You were just a dream that I once knew  
I never thought I would be right for you  
I just can't compare you with anything in this world  
You're all I need to be with forevermore_

"Ah. It's the place of two of the members of Sharingan the band, right? I have a kid daughter, 'round fifteen or something, who loves them. You're lucky you get to visit." Sakura smiled faintly as she nodded. Yeah, she was lucky. She got to visit the Uchiha Mansion, the Hyuuga Mansion, though only if Sasuke was going there and bringing her along, and she got to see Naruto whenever he picked up Hinata for a date or decided to swing by. "So, where were you able to get access to visit their house, missy?" Sakura blinked as she tried to answer that question. In all honesty, since three and a half years ago, she was always able to visit them but she and Sasuke rarely went out of their way to go there.

"Err... I know the band members and their manager."

_All those years I've longed to hold you in my arms  
I've been dreaming of you  
Every night I've been watching all the stars that fall down  
Wishing you will be mine now  
I just can't believe that you are mine now_

"Lucky you. My daughter would kill to be able to get there. She's obsessed. She has all seven albums already."

"I do too." Sakura mumbled that faintly as she leaned back, closing her eyes.

Sakura yawned as she watched the water splatter on the window. It had been thirty minutes and they were still on the road. It was heavy traffic, for as far as she could see. Glancing at the clock nervously, she hoped that it wouldn't be past twelve when they arrived. It was July 24 today; she **_had_** to arrive on July 24! It was his birthday and she intended to surprise him on this day. Sighing, she looked at the package in front of her. It took a lot of effort to make it and knowing Sasuke, he would love it and keep it in a place where he could see it everyday.

"Sasuke-kun..." she mumbled incoherently as she unconsciously hugged the gift close to her body.

_You were just a dream that I once knew  
I never thought I would be right for you  
I just can't compare you with anything in this world  
You're all I need to be with forevermore_

Sakura sat up straight, an eager look on her face. They were in Kyoto, and in her district! Traffic was still mildly heavy but from here, she could get to the Uchiha Mansion in about twenty minutes! She would be there ten minutes before it was officially July 25. She would be that at 11:50 pm, of July 24, no matter what it took! If she had to get down from the taxi, instructing the driver to just drop off her stuff at the Uchiha Mansion, after she paid, she would do so! It was important, extremely important, for her to give the gift before July 25 and see the look on Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm home, nearly home," she said softly as she tucked a stray tress of her pink hair. The driver looked at her, a soft expression on his face. He had seen this nearly every time he brought someone home from the airport. It gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling to be able to see a family reunite or something. He valued family a lot, especially since his wife had died, letting their daughter, Keiko, live. She was given the choice if she wanted her life or the life of her child. She chose Keiko just because she had never seen the world yet. He was both happy and sad at that time. He was sad because his wife died, but, happy because Keiko was alive, a near living replica of her mother.

_Time and again there are these changes  
That we cannot end  
As sure as time keeps going on and on  
My love for you will be forevermore  
  
I just can't believe that you are mine now_

"Arigatou, Fujimori-san! Thank you for helping me get to my destination on time!" Sakura bowed lowly, a smile on her face.

"It's no big deal. I've seen a lot of people like you and the fact that you're so young, made me want to help you even more." Waving goodbye, he entered his taxi once more and began moving, looking for other passengers. Sakura, in the meantime, turned around to face the doorbell. Ringing it, she waited for someone to answer the door. A few moments passed before the door eventually opened. She saw crimson.

"Itachi-san!"

"Hello, Sakura. What a surprise, landing and coming here on my brother's birthday. You're such a romantic." Sakura fidgeted under his gaze. "Well, come in. I don't want to be mutilated to death by my brother for getting you sick." Itachi had dragged her suitcase inside.

"A—Arigatou gozaimasou."

_You were just a dream that I once knew  
I never thought I would be right for you  
I just can't compare you with anything in this world_

"Sasuke, someone's here to see you," shouted Itachi from the bottom of the steps. Sasuke let out a muffled and agitated reply. "You can't blame him. It **_has_** been seven months since you were supposed to come back." Sakura flinched; annoyed that he had to say that. "Don't worry, I don't think he'll be particularly mad at **_you_**."

"You like tormenting Sasuke-kun, don't you, Itachi-san?" Itachi had a look of mock surprise on his face.

"Whatever made you say that, dear Sakura?"

"Just... the way you act towards Sasuke-kun is enough bases for me to say that." They heard heavy footsteps just as Sakura replied.

"I'll leave you now. Good luck, Sakura." With that, Itachi wheeled around and disappeared into the darkness of the dimly lit house.

"Sakura...!" said Sasuke, choking on his words, as he realized who was visiting him.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura fidgeted.

_As endless as forever  
Our love will stay together  
You are all I need to be with forevermore_

"I've missed you so much!" Sakura was crying as she clung to Sasuke, hugging him as tightly as she could. Sasuke nodded slowly as he sat down on the steps of the stairs. The extended wait had been worth it. He got to see her, and on his birthday. "I hope you're not mad," she mumbled, her voice, hoarse, her eyes, bloodshot. Sasuke shook his head.

"I was, at the beginning but it is **_your_** life." Sakura managed a small smile.

"I have something for you." Sakura stood up straight, rubbing her tears away with the back of her hand. Handing it to him, she had a small smile on her face. Sasuke removed the paper wrapping slowly, careful not to tear it. As soon as he opened it, a small black notebook was in it. "It's a filled notebook, every single page, back to back, as to why I love you." A visible red tinge was on her face. It wasn't because she was crying; it was because she was sort of embarrassed.

"Ah." Sasuke opened the notebook and leafed through it. Sakura was right. It was filled to the brim, absolutely no space was left. "You didn't have to stay in Paris just to do this."

"But I wanted to! It was a good way to say—" Sakura wasn't able to finish her sentence. Sasuke stopped her. He just pulled her close and captured her in a kiss, a sweet kiss, telling her how much he meant to her. Even if they were separated for so long, it wasn't impossible for them to stay together. Every day, they grew closer in their hearts, even if the physical separation was still the same. Love was inevitable for the two of them. It is, and always will be, just one world after all.

_As endless as forever(forever)  
Our love will stay together(together)  
You are all I need to be with forevermore_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- To Be Continued...

I'm so sad!!! Just One World After All has come to a close! Well, it was bound to happen. I thank all the reviewers, especially **MindLezz** and **Mourning Fox**! I got to talk to them and it made it easier to write the following chapters because talking to reviewers, especially fellow authors who write fics that I myself read, makes it easier. The French here, isn't exactly as accurate as I'd like but you'll get it... I hope...

The song I used is **Forevermore** by **Side A**. It's not a song by any international artist. It's actually local here. I'm a Filipino and I indirectly promoted their song! It's an OPM song or Original Pilipino Music. It's a ballad and it was suitable for this chapter. It was also suitable for Chapter Nine but I used it here, either way, it's still nice.

I do hope you guys get to read **Balance** and **Conspiracy of the Heart and Soul** when the latter is up. Balance is the higher-priority one because I'm just BURSTING with ideas. Even if chapter two has yet to be posted, I already finished writing it and I'm bursting with ideas for chapter three itself! I hope you guys get to read it. Even if I weren't the author, it's a good read, a very good one.

This is the last time you'll see it here but anyway, here's the next and last chapter preview, as I've been doing since Chapter One up till the end.

**Next Chapter:** Epilogue – They Love

**Chapter Preview:** Jade green eyes brightened as they watched what was before her. She was thirty, four years since she came back from Paris. Sasuke was also thirty and they got married, a month after she arrived from Paris, much to her surprise. It wasn't bad but, it was just sudden. She didn't care though. She was spending the rest of her life with him. Glancing towards the kitchen, she watched the people inside. Sasuke was struggling to finish baking, he wanted to do that just because it was a special day today, and they were busy bothering him. A small grin was on her face. It was happy site, especially within their home. Glancing at the picture in front of her, she smiled. It read '_Thank you for coming to our wedding! Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura'_ Yeah, that was right. She was no longer Haruno Sakura. She was his wife already, she was Uchiha Sakura.


	12. They Love

**Summary: **Sasuke, a rock star, meets one of his fans as they were about to buy the same and last copy of a certain CD. Who says they can't fall in love since this is just one world after all. Completely AU. Mainly SasuSaku.

**Pairings: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTenten, ItachiNoOne, AnkoKaka

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and if I did, I would probably promote the pairings up there.

**Just One World After All**

Epilogue – They Love

Jade green eyes brightened as they watched what was before her. She was thirty, four years since she came back from Paris. Sasuke was also thirty and they got married, a month after she arrived from Paris, much to her surprise. It wasn't bad but, it was just sudden. She didn't care though. She was spending the rest of her life with him. Glancing towards the kitchen, she watched the people inside. Sasuke was struggling to finish baking, he wanted to do that just because it was a special day today, and they were busy bothering him. A small grin was on her face. It was happy site, especially within their home. Glancing at the picture in front of her, she smiled. It read '_Thank you for coming to our wedding! Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura'_ Yeah, that was right. She was no longer Haruno Sakura. She was his wife already, she was Uchiha Sakura.

They were married for four years and they were bound to have children. They already did, in fact. They had two children, a son and a daughter. The eldest child's name was Satoshi and he was turning four. Satoshi, their son, looked exactly like Sasuke, save the jade green eyes he had gotten from his mother. Risa, their daughter, had already turned two earlier in the year, and looked exactly like Sakura, except for the onyx eyes that she had gotten from her father. Sakura was pregnant, about nine months already. They were expecting a son any time soon and they'd call him Haru, since he would be born before spring ended. They couldn't ask for anything more. They had a happy family, a secure lifestyle, and everything they'd ever want or need.

"Tou-chan, can I help?" asked a small voice as Sasuke felt a tug on his black slacks. Looking down, his onyx eyes met another pair. It was Risa, their daughter. Stopping his mixing, Sasuke bent down and picked his daughter up, setting her down on the marble countertop. "What can I do?" she peered over at the metal bowl Sasuke was holding, stirring the brown sticky substance inside. Her onyx eyes followed the movement of Sasuke's hands. Reaching out, she touched them, a frown appearing on her face. His hands weren't as smooth as Sakura's. Then again, he played the guitar. It was something that he had to sacrifice in order to play. He had to earn calloused hands, one of the signs that one played either a guitar or a bass. He played the former of course; his older brother played the latter. "Tou-chan, why are your hands rough? Kaa-chan's aren't," asked Risa as she poked at her father's hand.

"Did I ever tell you I used to be in a band along with Naruto-ji-san, Neji-ji-san, and Itachi-ji-san?" Risa shook her head as she swung her feet lazily. "Well, okay, there's your answer. You remember that thing you like to look at? The one I have a lot of but in different colors?" Risa nodded vigorously. She loved to play with those! She'd run her fingers across the metal strings of varying thicknesses and run her hands over the polished colored surface. She also loved to look at her reflection in them, especially in her father's prized guitar which he rarely used. It was black, ebony he said, with crimson streaks. She thought that was the prettiest, even if her father had others of different colors. "Well, I can play that and because I can play that, my hands became like this." Suddenly, Sakura walked in, the swell of her belly protruding awkwardly. She was holding Satoshi's hand with her right one.

"What are you planning to bake, dear?" Sakura sat down on one of the chairs as she let go of Satoshi's hand, the young Sasuke look-a-like running towards his sister, an obvious scowl on her face. Sakura laughed as she saw Satoshi's expression. "Sasuke-kun, carry Satoshi-kun and make him sit beside his sister. He finds it unfair that she's up there, watching you bake." Sasuke turned around and looked at his wife before picking up his son and setting him down beside his sister who latched herself quickly on her brother. They were close, really close. Sakura kept saying that one day, when they were both older, and people started courting Risa; it would be a wonder if anyone did manage to get to know the girl. They would not only have to go through the customary protectiveness of the father but the over protectiveness of the older brother, and maybe the younger one as well.

"Chocolate Cake with Mocha Filling," said Sasuke proudly as he poured the batter into two separate cake pans. The filling was sandwiched between two layers of chocolate cake. A content smile found its way to the pink haired woman's face. It had been her craving and Sasuke readily made it whenever there was none left, which was a pretty regular basis. Besides that, it was the first thing Sakura taught him how to bake after Sasuke had asked for lessons every Sunday. "I'm about to bake the cake, do you want to make the filling or will I?" Sakura stood up, though with help from the table and her chair, as she walked slowly over to her husband and children. Sasuke felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "I take that as a yes."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Six Hours Later

The family was in the living room, watching TV. Risa was on Sasuke's lap, her head lolling against her father's chest. Satoshi's head was on Sakura's lap, his hands clenched. Both of them were asleep, tired out because they were playing. It was ten in the evening so that was understandable for two toddlers to be asleep. Sasuke and Sakura were watching a movie and Sakura's head was on Sasuke's shoulder, a small smile on her face. It was a nice night to watch a movie together, rarely doing so since Satoshi was born. Not that they regretted it but once in a while, it was nice to spend time together, just the two of them. Suddenly, Sasuke felt Sakura's head move quickly, as if something happened.

"Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura urgently as she faced at him, a worried expression on her face, "I think it's time for Haru-kun to come out." Sasuke stared as he lost his voice. Regaining his senses, he woke Risa up and looked for the remote, promptly switching the TV off. "Where'll we leave the kids?" Her voice had a tone of uncertainty in it. She didn't want to leave them here but who would take them in for the time being while she was in the hospital, about to give birth to their baby brother? Sasuke looked at her and gave her an uneasy look. "You can bring them along with you, right?" Sasuke nodded as he helped his wife up. Satoshi and Risa had roused a sleepy look in their eyes. "Satoshi-kun, Risa-chan, Kaa-chan has to go to the hospital. Stay with Otou-san, okay?" Satoshi nodded slightly, already having experienced this once. Risa nodded but with a confused look on her face.

"I should tell them about this, especially him. He, of all people, has the right to know he's about to get a second nephew," mumbled Sasuke incoherently as they walked as fast as they could to the car. Sakura nodded, feeling a migraine coming. For the earlier two times she gave birth, she had a migraine. This had to be the worst, by far, but a baby was coming so she tried to stand it but failed miserably. "You can stand it, Sakura. This is the third time already," said Sasuke as comfortingly as he could. This was the only time he felt so helpless. He could hardly do anything to lessen the pain she was feeling now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Outside the Emergency Room

"A third, little brother?" asked a familiar voice as he came striding in. Sasuke ignored the urge to roll his eyes and snap at him but his children were there. They had never, and should never; see the bitter side of Sasuke towards his older brother. Risa yelped with glee as she ran towards her tall uncle. Itachi smiled slightly as he picked up his sole niece and carried her over to where Sasuke was sitting. Satoshi clung to his father, hiding from his uncle. He didn't know why but he was afraid of his uncle, unlike Risa who adored him. "Hey there, Satoshi. Is your father going to teach you how to play the guitar?" Satoshi squirmed under the gaze of his uncle's crimson eyes. He really didn't like his uncle, the way Risa did anyway. "How long as she been in there?"

"She's been in there for an hour. It's 11:30," replied Sasuke tersely. Why he had informed his brother, he didn't know. Oh yeah, he had a right to know. He was their children's Uncle and besides that, Sasuke's brother. He had called Naruto but the blonde was fast asleep. Hinata apologized profusely, saying they'd visit the next day. It was extremely hard to wake up the blonde. Neji was on his way with Tenten and the twins, Ryouji and Ruiko. Kakashi was bound to be late, even with Anko's badgering. Sasuke looked at his older brother at the corner of his eye. Shrugging, he attempted at a conversation, to at least keep him from becoming a nervous wreck. "How is Otou-san?" he asked, his voice laced with a placid tone.

"He's alright. Okaa-san has been worried about his health but besides that, not much else is going on at home. Why do you ask, little brother? You're usually not concerned about him, forcing you to do everything he wants, after all." Itachi looked at him, holding a sleeping Risa in his arms as protectively as he could. Risa was his only niece; he'd have two nephews by no time. Sasuke shrugged as he set Satoshi on his lap; the boy was beginning to fall asleep. A skeptical look crossed Itachi's face as he looked at his younger brother. The married life was getting to Sasuke that much he could say. If he was starting to get worried about their parents, it must be his wife's doing. "I'm going to inherit the company soon. You know what that means don't you?"

"You're going to need an heir?" supplied Sasuke, his voice dripping with annoyance. Itachi laughed slightly, nodding. Sasuke had hit the right mark. Sasuke furrowed his brow. It was only know he remembered ever hearing his brother laugh. Hell, it was only now that they had a **_civilized_** talk of any kind! Itachi shrugged and nodded a blank look on his face. It was rare that the two brothers said anything in the same conversation that didn't involve jeering at someone, most especially if that someone was Neji, Kakashi, or Naruto. This time, it was different, **_very_** different. Sasuke sighed slightly.

"I was hoping it could be you but the age difference isn't all that big. So could I ask if one of the kids could be the heir? Otou-san wants the company to be held by the Uchiha blood so that leaves Risa-chan out. It has to either be, Satoshi, or, well..." Itachi trailed off at the end, pointing towards the emergency room. "Or my younger nephew." Sasuke remained passive. Would he **_force_** Satoshi or Haru to be the heir? He didn't want to be forced to do anything so here he was, working alongside Sakura, managing the growing chain of bakeries. Naruto was too but he was tasked with the less important jobs. Hinata didn't trust him enough with the bigger jobs, though she did trust him, even a little bit. Mirai, their one year old son, and Yuuko, their two month old daughter, were enough reason for Hinata to put her trust in him.

"Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun!" said a female voice, causing both Uchiha to turn around. It was Tenten, followed by a very disgruntled Neji who was holding the hands of the twins, Ryuuji and Ruiko. "Where's Sakura-chan? Still in there?" Sasuke nodded slowly, motioning towards the two kids in the laps of the older Uchiha siblings. Tenten clasped her hands over her mouth. Her voice was a bit too loud, causing the younger Uchiha siblings to squirm but eventually, they fell asleep again. "How long have you been here?" Neji finally reached them, a blank look in his opalescent eyes, not that anyone could tell how a Hyuuga was feeling in the first place.

"It's been an hour and a half," mumbled Sasuke as his onyx eyes gazed at the delivery room. Tenten walked over, peering into the window, trying to get a look inside. "No use. I tried that earlier." Satoshi stirred at the sound of his father's voice. Slowly opening his eyes, he blinked the tiredness away from his jade orbs. Glancing across him, he noticed that Ryuuji was busy proving Ruiko wrong. Tugging at his father's shirt, he left the lap of his father and scooted over to where the other four year olds were, a small smile plastered on his face. He wouldn't be bored anymore!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 4:30 in the Morning

"Uchiha-san?" said a doctor tentatively as he exited the room, a look of relief on his face. Itachi's and Sasuke's heads swerved towards the direction of the room. "Err... I mean the husband of Sakura-san." Sasuke stood up, a tired look on his face. Of course he was tired, he'd been awake all day and it was 4:30 in the morning of May 29. "Uchiha-san, I'm glad to inform you that your son has been born, just a minute ago. You can go in now and visit Sakura-san. Please, just one at a time. I don't want her to get too excited. It's bad for the baby." Sasuke nodded, fatherly pride swelling inside him. Entering the room, Sasuke walked over to his wife.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura tiredly as she clutched a light blue cloth, wrapped around the baby. "He looks like you, just like you," she said, a smile on her face, as she slowly handed the precious bundle towards her husband. Sasuke looked at the sleeping child. Tufts of raven hair covered his forehead, a content look on the baby's face. "It'll take a while for Haru-kun's eye color to show but my guess is that it'll be onyx. I could be wrong though." Sakura smiled slightly as she tucked a stray tress of her pink hair. "Who's outside? I can vaguely tell who they are."

"Hinata and Naruto weren't able to come but they said they'd visit tomorrow. Itachi's there, holding a sleeping Risa-chan. Neji and Tenten are there. The twins are playing with Satoshi. I **_think_** Kakashi's coming but I can't tell. He's never on time." Sakura giggled slightly. From all of the tales of Sasuke about Kakashi's lateness, as well as Anko's tales of his lateness, she'd doubt it would ever be cured, even at a time like this. "Knowing him, he'll come no matter how late he arrives, with a lame excuse ready. I wonder what it'll be this time. Oh, maybe it'll be 'I got lost on the road of life.' or 'A black cat crossed my way so I had to find a different route.'" Sasuke's voice was dripping with annoyance, Sakura could tell. "Well, I'll let Itachi visit now." Sakura nodded as she cradled her precious baby. Sasuke kissed her slightly damp forehead before leaving.

"Yo!" greeted Kakashi as Sasuke exited the delivery room. Anko was beside him, a wide grin on her face. "So, where's Sakura?" Sasuke jabbed his thumb towards the room that Itachi was now entering. Kakashi nodded his head slowly as he looked around. Neji, his wife and his children were here. Sasuke and his children obviously were. Itachi was in the delivery room, talking to Sakura and looking at the baby. He and Anko were here. "Where's Naruto and his family?" he finally asked, not finding the loud blonde. Neji rolled his eyes at Kakashi's question. Oh so **_now_** he noticed.

"Why were you late?" deadpanned Sasuke. It was Kakashi's habit to be late. He didn't actually have a good excuse. At this time, hardly anyone was out so heavy traffic was no excuse. He being a heavy sleeper wasn't an excuse either. He woke up at every sound made, even if a paper clip fell on top of a pillow stuffed with goose feathers.

"What? Oh! Anko and I were walking from the parking lot towards here but a black cat crossed our way and after a lot of convincing, I... well... convinced her to take a longer route here! It was more time consuming but we managed to not get struck by any form of bad luck!" Kakashi was proud of his excuse. Maybe, this time, they'd believe in him. Or, it would just equal to everyone calling him a liar in many different forms, like it usually ended up. Then, after everyone had their turn at calling him a liar, Anko would explain what really happened.

"Liar!" said the children accusingly, pointing at him with their index fingers, with the exception of Risa who was still asleep. Kakashi winced. He knew they learned that from their parents.

"Lies!" said Tenten, glaring at Kakashi. She knew that could never happen. Who was that superstitious anyway?

"That was a lame lie. Naruto can lie better than you." Neji said that. Kakashi's ego burst. Naruto, making better lies than him?! There was no way that could happen! If Naruto's excuse for forgetting to buy a new pack of strings, which were very important to the rest of the band members, his "lie" was always 'I was eating ramen and I forgot!' It wasn't even a lie! It was the **_truth_**. Then the three other members promptly kicked his ass for that.

"Risa-chan can lie better than you and two year olds **_can't_** and **_don't_** lie. They're too young to know what lying even is." That was it, Kakashi's ego burst horribly. Sasuke had said the truth. Two year olds never lied. They were too young and happy to do so. That and they were too innocent, not really realizing what made the world go round.

"We were about to go out but then this five hour Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles special came on so he decided to watch that and then go to the hospital." Anko was ashamed. Her boyfriend, yeah, they still weren't married, loved to watch turtles that were named after Renaissance Era artists, fight like ninjas and who were trained by a rat. It was hopeless. He even said, once, 'Raphael is my favorite! He's the rude one!' She was afraid to even know how this fandom started. Kakashi twitched and winced as he watched three very **_dangerous_** adults inch closer towards him. Suddenly, the door to the delivery room swung open.

"Who wants to go visit Sakura next?" Itachi blinked as he looked at the annoyed adults, an ashamed Anko, and a scared Kakashi. "Oh, Kakashi, you're finally here. Why were you late by the way?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A Month Later

"Satoshi-kun, could you make sure Haru-kun's asleep? I have to get something for your father." Satoshi nodded as he scampered off to the room of his brother. Sakura smiled. It had been a month since Haru was born and Satoshi and Risa loved their brother. For Risa, that was an understatement. She **_adored_** her younger brother, as she adored **_everyone_** in the family. Turning around, she began walking towards the kitchen, to get the keys.

"Where are you going?" Sakura turned around to face her husband, a curious look on his face.

"Oh, I was going to get something from the bakery. I was going to get Strawberry Cheesecake."

"That's it?" Sakura nodded as she turned around. Sasuke pulled her back, causing her to collide with him, her hands on his chest and her face looking upwards. Sasuke kissed her softly on the lips before letting her go. "Have a safe trip then." Sakura laughed slightly, a happy and content smile on her face.

"You always have to do things in style, don't you, Sasuke-kun?"

"Of course I do. I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura laughed again, waving goodbye to her husband, as she walked towards the kitchen. It was a happy life, she couldn't ask for anything more. She was married to the only man she would ever learn to love, Uchiha Sasuke. She had three children and she couldn't name any greater gift that Sasuke had given her. Satoshi, Risa, and Haru were all dear to her. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Sasuke smile slightly, motioning her to go ahead and that he'd keep an eye on the children. Facing the direction she was going in, a smile appeared on her face. Nothing could be better in the life she had asked for in just this one world. After all, she and her family were a part of it, right?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Finished**

-cries- Just One World after All is now officially FINISHED! I hoped you liked it as much as I did. It was a fun story to write, especially since this is my first Naruto fanfic. I can say that it's very successful.

I really can't say anything else about the epilogue, it speaks for itself. I won't do a sequel since the way I finished the story doesn't really call for it.

This is the last advertisement I get to make so here:

Read **Balance**! It's not as Romance-packed as this, since it's more on Drama but there will be points in time where there are Romance-induced tidbits.

Wait for **Conspiracy of the Heart and Soul**! This is the fanfic that's going to replace Just One World After All in the Completely AU sense! It involves underground syndicates, yakuzas, hostages, your everyday gangster fic with a twist! I hope you guys will stick with me on this, just like you did with this fanfic!

Anyway, this is the last time you'll be hearing from me on this fanfic! I beg you, read Balance and CotHaS! If you can, tell others about this fanfic! I'd love to hear from you and your views on this completed story!

**Blossoms Bakery and Coffee Shop Menu:**

**Cakes:**

Hazelnut Cream Cake

Honey Vanilla Cake

Berry Cheesecake (served with either blueberries or strawberries)

Chocolate Fudge Cake

Mango/Banana Cream Pie

Graham Cheesecake (Graham crust with Cheesecake filling and graham powder sprinkled on top)

**Pastries:**

Chocolate Éclairs

Cream Puffs

Chocolate/Blueberry/Cheese Muffins

Cinnamon Rolls (with cream cheese or caramel frosting)

Filled Croissants (chocolate, ham and cheese, butter)

**Coffee/Hot Drinks:**

Regular (However you want it)

Decaf (However you want it)

Espresso

Hot Spanish Chocolate (Slightly bitterer than conventional Swiss Hot chocolate)

Hot Swiss Chocolate

(You guys deserve to know the Menu of Blossoms, after the fanfic has ended... right? :D)


End file.
